Blood Vampir: Prequel
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Raito has a lot to hide: his race, his powers, his past, and even his family. How can he have a Death Note but not be Kira? Is the answer to all of this really all there is to Raito Yagami? Read to find out. It isn't really a Prequel but it is before Blood Vampir starts. I won't be writing it until I finish this. Raito isn't Kira, not really. OCs mentioned do not appear in this.
1. Contract

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. This story has only 25 or 24 chapters since** **Blood Vampir: Sequel** **will start right after L is supposed to die in episode 25. Now that I think about it do you want Raito to have an 'Antique Chinese Export Silver Dip Pen Luen Hing 19thc Gad Antiques' or a 'Beautiful Solid Sterling Silver DIP Pen Arabesque Design Hallmarked'? It was originally supposed to be the second but with the second you can add your own personal touches apparently.**

 ***I have no idea if the teacher wanted him to translate it from Japanese to English or English to Japanese so I'm just gonna pretend I know and it's Japanese to English. I will likely have English conversation, if there is any in the future, just like this, in italics. I see it happen a lot in fanfic so that is why I'm doing it this way. I apologize if that is annoying to most people.**

 ****It is a Panasonic VIERA 46″ Plasma 720p HDTV**

 **Review Answers:**

 ** _Insanity Ignited: Thank you, I'm glad you think my story is interesting. I am really sorry about the italicized words, I'll try to fix it._**

 ** _DeliriousMelody: Thank you so much and I know the italics are bad, I'll try to fix it._**

 ** _ALice: Thank you so much for the review it means a lot_**

 **1655 words previous, 2954 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter One: Contract

Raito's POV

I wasn't listening to what the teacher and everyone else was saying. Actually… I was listening to what the teacher was saying, but I was paying more attention to what I was writing than anything else. I was writing a letter to my mom. She got me an Antique Silver Dip Pen for my birthday last year. I had on the black, flexible silk gloves Janice got for me many years ago as well.

"Are you still with us, Mr. Yagami?" the teacher asked so I looked up at him. "Will you translate this sentence for us?" he asked. I ignored the praising whispers from my classmates when I stood. I grabbed the book before I started translating the phrase asked of me.

" _Follow the teachings of God and receive His blessings and so it shall be that the seas will again become bountiful and the raging storms will subside_ "*

I translated it easily because of my background. I gotten praise from the teacher as a result of my easily spoken translation. Sitting back down I continued writing the letter 'till class was done. As soon as it was I left the classroom to head home.

On the walk home I read the book we are supposed to be reading for homework. As I walked I paid no attention to the News Reports going on around me.

Reaching the crosswalk I stopped walking since we were not allowed to cross yet. I finally heard what they were saying when I stopped though. I had stopped walking which I guess is the reason I heard it.

A 35-year-old man, Noaki Kofuji, was arrested because the police found a connection between him and the murder of his 25-year-old partner.

I don't like listening to things like this. I would say that I don't like watching it, but I would have to actually watch the News to be able to say that.

Time Skip: Next Day

I wasn't paying attention to the non-ending prattle of my classmates and the reading my teacher was doing. I was a little bit bored, so I was looking out the window.

Time seemed to slow down, words and conversation seemed to melt into nothingness, as a black book fell from up above. The only place it could have fallen from are the upper floors… and the Shinigami Realm.

It landed with the clattering of pages knocking against the other. My curiosity was peaked before I looked down to revise my letter. I would find the book after class. I need to know what it is.

When class ended I went straight for the outside, but not any faster than I normally walk. I don't need people asking questions since I need to keep up my guise as the perfect student while I'm at school.

Finding what I was looking for I walked over to it. Stopping right in front of it I picked it up. Looking at the cover I saw that 'DEATH NOTE' was scrawled on the cover in white. 'Death Note'? That could mean one of three things: 1) Weapon of the Overtakers, nasty little things. 2) A Logbook of the people a Shinigami has killed, they're a lot better than an Overtaker… Or 3. A prank.

Curious to find out I opened it to see 'How to use it' in the same, white scrawl. Scanning the rules I saw that they were similar to the books from the Shinigami Realm, and they don't have any discrepancies that would say otherwise. It must be a Shinigami's Logbook then. If they died recently they wouldn't need to write down the rules though, every Shinigami should know enough about Death Notes to be able to do their job. I have a bad feeling about this.

When I make sure it's real, and actually a Logbook, I'll send it to my mom. The Shinigami who lost/dropped it might come looking for it. Putting it in my bag I left the school's grounds.

Waiting for the Train to pass I checked the time on my phone. It was a 'The Hennessy' Dual Screen that my dad got me a while back. When he gave it to me I was surprised because he didn't get me one manufactured in Germany.

When I saw the time, I was happy to see I was on schedule.

Scene Change: Home

In my room I opened the book at my desk. Turning on the light I wanted to read the rules to make sure it's a Log instead of a weapon. Just from reading the rules I won't truly be able to tell, but I can't keep it on me in case it belongs to an Overtaker.

I finished reading the rules after a while. It was too detailed and close to the real rules to be a prank, that I now know for certain.

Closing the book, I set it aside before taking my letter out. I wrote about my encounter with the book before I set my pen down. Going to my bed I laid down on it.

I wonder, if I didn't pick it up would someone else be stupid, or insane, enough to believe and/or use it? There are a lot of messed up people in the world but if I knew if this belonged to an Overtaker would I be as upset if it belonged to a Shinigami? An Overtaker owning this Death Note is a worst-case scenario for anyone, even me.

Sitting up I turned on the TV**, it was the News Channel. I was about to change it when I saw the man who was currently holding caretakers and children hostage. I stopped because when they showed the picture of the 42-year-old Kurou Otoharada I saw his ToD. He dies today at 18:23, forty-three seconds from now.

I went to sit at my desk to have a better look at the clock. I watched the clock without even glancing at the TV. By the time the clock said 18:23 and 45 seconds the News Casters continued a second after the man already died.

"Looks like there's movement at the front entrance!" the female News Caster announced once the hostages came out of the building. The male News Caster did a play-by-play as the SWAT team moved to enter the building. He finally had confirmation that the assailant was found dead inside the Daycare Center.

Looking down at the Death Note I saw the man's name and nothing else, that means he died of a Heart Attack forty seconds after his name was written down.

"Overtaker" I whispered under my breath. The male News Caster informed everyone that the Police deny the accusations that they shot the assailant. The man's female partner theorized that it was possible that Kurou felt cornered and killed himself. It was revealed by the male reporter that the hostages ran away once 'the suspect just suddenly collapsed'. "Raito!"

I jolted when Sachiko called my name. "Don't you have Cram School tonight dear?! It's 6:30" she called. "Yes, I do. I'll be down in a bit" I replied packing my bag. I really hope I did not accidently kill the man, I didn't even make a Contract. I need to meet the Overtaker before that can even happen and I haven't yet.

Looking at the Death Note on my desk I grabbed it and stuffed it, carefully, into my bag for safekeeping. I can't risk the Yagami Family finding and touching it. Overtakers will take control of them easily, without a need for a Contract. I can't have that happening under my watch.

Scene Change: Cram School

Sitting at my desk I thought about sending a letter on what I found out about the book to mom and dad. It will take six months to reach them though. It will take an additional four months for them to get to Japan.

In other words, even if I send them the book itself it will take too long to get there. The Overtaker will likely arrive within the week. It would cause trouble for whoever they take over in less than a year. I have to take care of the book and its owner by myself to curve the damage as much as possible.

"Hey, Ryo! Buddy!" a local bully, a table in front of me and to my right, said catching my attention. The brown-haired bully named Sudou wanted Ryo to lend him 2000 Yen.

Pulling my gloves up my hand even more than they already were I forced myself to not step in. If I touch him without my gloves on I would kill him. I don't want that to happen.

"Sweet! We'll be hangin' at the Arcade after school!" Sudou told his lighter-haired friend when he got the money he was after. 'Why did you give the bully your money Ryo?' I frowned. I can't do anything illegal or do anything that would get me or others into trouble, no matter how much it annoys me.

Time Skip: An Hour Later***

"Why is my mom so useless?! She's never here to pick me up!" I felt bad for Ryo. First, he's bullied into giving Sudou and his friend his money _and_ his mom is never on time to pick him up.

Even if getting rid of the book would be easier on me and the Yagami Family I can't make life harder for others. Two wrongs don't make a right and all that.

Reaching the Gas Station I heard a duo on motorbikes corner a girl who was trying to cross the street. It was Takuo Shibuimaru and Takeru Mitsumoto****. Takuo introduced himself before he tried to coerce her to join him and his friend.

I wasn't going to try to stop them because I saw that 'Takuo' was going to die from being run over by a large truck soon. Instead, I walked into the Gas Station to buy something, like I intended when I left the house.

I could still hear them as I picked up a magazine on Supernatural sightings. Two more guys showed up before I heard the woman scream. I started reading the magazine just because I didn't want to watch something like that. Looking at my watch I saw it was almost time for the man to die. I heard her get away before the sound of a motorbike reached my ears.

Looking up I saw Takuo was following her on his bike. As soon as he was hit I noticed something was off with how he died. Grabbing the Death Note from my bag I opened it to see the man's name.

 _Takuo Shibuimaru dies in a car crash upon chasing his victim into the road on his motorbike_

I didn't understand this because I know I didn't write this and an Overtaker needs a Contract to use beings like me for their fun and games. "Takuo!" his friend screamed in worry and fear.

I frowned, upset that the man died just so a Death God can escape the boredom of the Shinigami Realm.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

Entering the house to escape the downpour I closed my umbrella. "I wasn't expecting you home so early Raito" Sachiko smiled. "Yeah, it's because…" I stopped midsentence. When she held out her hands I smiled. She was wanting to know how I did on the National Exam.

Setting my bag down on the floor I opened it. Searching through it I took out my exam results. "Here you go, Sachiko" I smiled politely when I handed the papers to her.

"Which drink do you want? These are the highest scores you've ever had" she asked happily when she read the paper. "Any one is fine, thank you" I smiled walking past her. Where is the stupid Death God at?

"I have a letter to write so I don't want to be bothered for a while" I told the woman when I entered my room. "Alright dear, I'll take it when you're done with it. Caterina, Virgil, Janice, Janet and Russel must be so pleased to get letters from you" Sachiko sounded happy.

Shutting the door I sat down at my desk. I started writing the letter before I heard an ominous voice. "Why aren't you using the Death Note?" the voice asked from beside me.

Turning around in my chair I saw the one I believe is the Overtaker. The being was very pale with red eyes, Shinigami Eyes I believe they're called. He has black hair, almost hits the ceiling because of his large height, blue lips, and he's dressed in all black clothing.

"You don't look surprised or frightened to see me" the being observed. "Why would I be? I've been waiting for you for five days now actually" I smiled, a bit cautious of him. "You have to write names in the book" he told me. Chuckling slightly I shook my head at him.

"Overtakers are a stronger version of a Shinigami" I started turning back to my desk. Folding the letter into three parts I placed it in one of the many envelopes I have on my desk. "Overtakers take over a human's body to do their job, but for others it's only, what humans would call, a guilty pleasure. That is if Overtakers could actually feel guilty about killing humans for no other reason than that they can" I explained sealing the envelope.

"For those who are not human though, you need to make a Contract with them to take control of their body" I smiled placing the envelope on the desk.

"That's correct, you need to make a Contract with me Raito Yagami" he said making me sigh. "You know my name, but I don't know yours Overtaker" turning to face him again. He couldn't answer however because a knock sounded.

"Raito? I have your drink. Is your letter ready to be mailed off, or do you need more time?" Sachiko asked through the door. Grabbing the letter off my desk I walked over to the door to open it.

"Here you go dear" Sachiko smiled when she handed me a blood bag. She also had a bowl of Apples with her.

"The neighbors brought these over, I figured you might want some" she explained. Taking the bowl and bag I thanked her before handing her the letter. "I know you have good eyesight dear, so why is it so dark in there?" I turned to look at the room. I had forgotten that anyone who hasn't touched a Death Note can't see the Death Note's Shinigami.

"Sorry, I was trying to go to sleep but I couldn't" I smiled. She accepted the answer with an understanding smile. "Alright, sleep well Raito" she wished before leaving. Closing the door I put the bowl on my desk.

"My name is Ryuk" the Overtaker answered. Nodding to show him that I heard him I sat down on my bed. "Regarding the Contract Raito, what are your conditions?" he asked taking a bite from one of the Apples. Grabbing the blood bag I headed to my desk. Opening the drawer I placed it inside.

"First, what will you do if I don't sign the Contract?" I asked a bit cautiously as I closed the drawer. "I won't do anything to _you_ , but the Yagami Family won't be so lucky" he answered. Clenching my jaw I knew that would be the being's answer.

If whoever finds the Death Note dies, while it's still in their possession, it will go to another in their family. Because my name at the moment is 'Raito Yagami' and I've been living with the family for a few years now they're the ones it will go to if I don't sign the Contract.

"I have five conditions: 1) I won't remember writing in the Death Note, you control my physical body when I let you write. 2) My family will have no part of this, it is my job to keep them safe from supernatural and unnatural beings and occurrences like you. 3) The people you kill _must_ be bound to die even without your help, this way nothing really changes with their fate other than how they die" I started before I sat down. I heard a hum of acknowledgement from the Overtaker before I continued.

"4) I still have to have memories of the conditions of the Contract and making the Contract so I'll know when I kill someone, just not the action and information regarding the action itself" I continued.

"So, like a black out? When I'm in control you don't remember what I do with your body you just know that I used it to kill someone?" he asked making me nod.

"And 5) If a situation arises where I want to add or change the conditions of the Contract I'm allowed to" I finished. I want to keep the Yagami Family safe, as long as that holds true I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.

Standing up I pulled up my sleeve. "On the right arm, right?" I asked. I watched him nod before he reached his hand out, placing it on my arm.

Upon touch a searing pain went through my arm. Clenching my jaw and left fist I didn't make a sound.

When he pulled his hand away I saw red words on my arm. They were sort of like the words I see through my Shinigami Eyes. All they said were the conditions of the Contract and my signature before they disappeared altogether.

It would be easy to go back and see it again, all I would have to do is concentrate on the Contract.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:14 P.M. on February 4, 2017.**

 **I finished re-writing this at 11:23 A.M. on August 25, 2018.**

 *****Don't know how long Cram School lasts in this show but I searched and it said it normally lasts an hour.**

 ******No idea if I've used either of the names that make up his name but oh well.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. Ryuk's Anger

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I'll have Ryuk be an Overtaker. By the way because I can't remember the name of the Virus in 'The Sixth Extinction' by James Rollins I'm calling his power 'Volitox ignis'. His powers do the same thing as the virus in the book, but is controlled to whatever he touches. If he touches human skin it only affects that person's skin and clothes, if wearing any. If fur only that fur, if carpet only the carpet, if wood only whatever is made of that wood, etc.**

 ****It is an A8 komplet A8-7600 4GB 240GB Windows 10**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **2609 words previous, 3394 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Ryuk's Anger

Raito's POV

I ignored the constant prattle again because I was writing a letter, for a College this time.

"Mr. Yagami?" the teacher said so I looked up. He asked me to translate a sentence into Japanese. Picking up the book I flipped a few pages.

"Having finally made his dream a reality he was overwhelmed, both by the magnitude of his achievement and by the joy and happiness that it brought him" I recited easily. As soon as I finished I sat down. Ignoring the empty praise, I continued writing.

Class was dismissed once he was done giving me praise.

"Finally! Class is over. When will you let me write again?" Ryuk complained as he messed with his shoulders. I ignored him till I was out of the building since he was getting annoying.

Taking out my phone I spoke to him then.

"You can do what you want when we're not out in public, I thought I told you this" I sighed in annoyance. "Unlike you, people can see me in public" I whispered, scolding him. "Won't it happen…" I tried to tell him, but someone called my name. I stopped walking turning to the male student.

"Will you go to the Wind Instrument Recital with us?" the man asked with a smile. "It would be a pleasure to go, but I can't today" I politely declined. I bowed my head slightly in apology like Soichiro and Sachiko taught me.

"You don't have anything to do. Aren't you just gonna stay in your room all day?" Ryuk asked. I sighed at his obliviousness. "You have work to do and you can't do it too well without my body" I told him a little tired right now.

"Remember our deal, goodbye" I said putting my phone away once I closed it.

Time Skip: 18:26

Opening my eyes, I heard Sayu at the door. "What is it Sayu?" I smiled hearing the young girl outside my room. "I need some help with my homework" she answered.

Sighing with a breathy laugh I put the Death Note in the drawer, locking it. "I'm coming" I told her before I opened the door. A book was placed in front of my face, obscuring hers. "It's quadratic equations" she told me entering the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, I know you were studying. I'm like, the only person in my class who doesn't get this stuff though. Thanks for helping me" she apologized/thanked. "

Sayu, I know that's not true. You're a smart girl" I crossed my arms giving her a stern look. "I wasn't there when we were taught it!" she pouted making me sigh. "Alright, fine" uncrossing my arms I smiled at the girl.

"You seem tired Raito, are you getting enough sleep?" Sayu asked when I leaned my right hip on the desk. "Of course I am Sayu, can't worry you three now can I?" I chuckled ruffling her hair a little. "Enough about me, what are you stuck on?" I smiled.

"All of it" she answered. I shook my head at her with a surrendering sigh.

Soichiro's POV

"Morning chief, they started without you" Matsuda told me when I sat down. I did not mind this. "That's alright Matsuda. There was an urgent call for me from Headquarters, so I don't mind" I told the young cop with a tired sigh.

"They were criminals probably facing execution anyway" a man up front said. Before he could continue, if he was going to, a man at the podium slammed his hand down. "Why should it matter if they were guilty or innocent of a crime? Murder is still murder!" the man stated. What he said was very true. I, personally, would like to know how they did this and why.

"It is still too early to consider these options. We're not even sure these are homicides" a man commented. I'm on the same line of thinking, but I also know there are some things that cannot be explained so easily. Simultaneous Heart Attacks are considered murder by the man who said that it is still murder.

"Do you honestly think it is possible to kill so many people, in different locations, at the same time?" the man asked. Another man spoke this time.

"It's being treated as a large murder ploy by a massive organization" the man explained. This only brought on more speculation than before. One man stemmed from that by accusing the CIA or FBI of being the cause. Another man stood up, most likely from one of the two organizations mentioned, daring him to say that again.

I listened to the rest as I thought about how this could affect Raito. He's missed school from November to April because of the Sled and Horse Races and Shows in America. How will this affect his trip? He goes there every year without fail.

I know Raito knows L and was friends with him before an accident occurred. I also know that he doesn't want to be a normal Detective with the Police. Sighing I was brought out of my thoughts at the mention of L.

"Since that is the case we have no choice but to bring in L" a man suggested. "Who is L?" Matsuda asked. I smiled softly but tiredly at the inquiry.

"I forgot this was your first time at this conference. L is one of the top Detectives in the world. Because of his popularity, and anonymity we know little to nothing about him. What we do know is that he has solved every case he has taken on. He is very selective about the cases he chooses and communicates through computer only. This computer is brought in by L's most trusted person" I answered the young man. The men in the Conference mentioned what I did, and what I didn't.

"L is already on his way" a man at the podium announced. The news surprised everyone, even myself.

I saw a man dressed all in black walk across the stage, stopping in the middle of it. It was Watari, L's most trusted. "Watari" I gasped out his name in shock. "Watari? Who is that?" Matsuda asked sounding very confused. "He's the one L trusts the most. The only one who can contact L, we also don't know his true identity" I answered him simply.

"Please be quiet, L will now speak" the man said in the usual deep voice. A gothic letter 'L' appeared on the wide screen behind Watari when he opened the laptop he had. An electronic voice greeted us surprising me.

Raito's POV

I had gone to an abandoned warehouse to find materials that can be used to hide the Death Note.

"Why are we here anyway? I don't see why we are scrounging around this dump" Ryuk asked. I wasn't surprised he didn't know what we were doing here. He may be able to take control of my body when I let him, but he can't see my memories or thoughts.

"I thought it was obvious Ryuk, the Yagami Family can't find or touch this Death Note" I told him holding up the accursed thing. "In the past, those who encountered a Death Note became mental cases. I can't risk the Yagami Family going through that" I explained constructing the trap as I spoke.

This trap was a bit different than most flammable traps. It will only burn my desk by the time the Fire Department reaches my house. I am also going to hook up a phone to the trap to make sure that it will call 911 when activated.

This fire will also not burn human skin, so it won't harm any humans, so long as they stay away from unstable parts of the burning building anyway. They won't be directly harmed by the fire which is just how I want it to be.

Soichiro's POV

Most of what L was talking about had to do with the nature of the acts, how they were atrocious and unforgivable. I feel the same way but there must be some kind of reason for it. There is bound to be a reason for only killing criminals. Even the supernatural and unnatural have reasons for killing something.

"This case will never be solved if I do not have the full cooperation of the ICPO" L told us before continuing. Everyone around the world must tell him whether they will fully cooperate in this meeting, and if they will not.

"Also, I strongly require permission to work with the entire Japan's National Police Agency" L stated. Matsuda stood up in surprise while I stayed stock still in my seat. I relaxed before asking the man a question.

"Why solely Japan?" I asked getting his reply.

"Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group there is a strong possibility they are based in Japan. Even if they are not Japanese there is still the possibility that they are _hiding_ in Japan" L answered me.

"Why do you so firmly believe in these possibilities, L?" I asked worried for Raito when I stood. Raito could never kill anyone, but he is smart enough to be considered as a suspect. He also holds a strong sense of justice, something this murderer may also have.

"I will provide this proof when I directly confront the culprit" this surprised me. "In any case, I would like to set up the investigation Headquarters in Japan" L stated. Everyone had decided that to be a good idea.

The Headquarters was set up without a single complaint.

Raito's POV

Placing the notebook in my desk drawer I closed it. I hope no one will find it just so they won't set off the trap.

"That was a little bit easier to make than I pictured it to be" I smiled as I leaned back on my chair. With my gloves I thought making the thing would be a bit harder. "Does this mean you were able to successfully hide the notebook then?" Ryuk asked. I nodded a bit proud of myself.

"I hid it in the drawer" I answered simply. "Doesn't seem _that_ well-hidden, you did leave the key in the lock" Ryuk observed. "That's fine Ryuk, I left it there for a reason" I smiled opening the drawer to show him.

The only thing in the drawer was a black photo album with a moonstone gem in the middle.

"Isn't that just a photo album? Where's the Death Note?" Ryuk asked making me sigh as I nodded. He is so slow. "Yes, it is. It has pictures from my home and drawing and paintings I created in it. It's not that interesting but they are something I don't want people seeing unless I want them to. It will most likely bore them enough to leave it alone. The real key for the location of the Death Note is this" I told him holding up my silver, antique pen.

"You only need the end you don't write with" I told him before I continued. "You insert it on the bottom and the false bottom appears" I explained as I demonstrated the trap.

"What you have inside the drawer will distract or bore someone enough so they won't look any further" Ryuk determined. "That's not all though" I told him not sure if I'll be able to explain it well enough.

"I have set it up so that no one will be able to find it" I said going on to actually explain the contraption. "This pen doesn't conduct any electricity because it isn't a normal metal. I have the contraption set up so it will create a small, drawer-sized explosion once the phone inside speed dials 911*. By the time everyone gets here only the book and my desk will be burning. The fire doesn't harm human skin, this way no one will be directly harmed and it will cause minimum damage in case someone tries to force it open" I explained.

I took out my pen once I was done explaining it to him. "And how would you explain the fire?" Ryuk asked.

"I'll say I was keeping confidential files from my Doctor in it. If they ask what the files contain that I would go so far as to burn down my desk, I'll tell them that they explain my MRSA"

"What's that?" he asked making me look at him. I was getting tired of explaining things to the Overtaker. "MRSA is a skin condition that is contagious and can be life threatening. That is what my supernatural Doctor put in my files to explain why I should wear gloves. This way I don't have to take my gloves off and accidently break or harm something or someone" I explained.

"I think you are the first to give the hiding place of a Death Note this much thought" Ryuk told me. I scoffed at that before putting my pen up.

"I kind of have to, Ryuk. I have to protect the Yagami Family from anything and everything unnatural and/or supernatural, the Death Note is both of those things" I told him.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

I was browsing through my computer** when I happened upon something. Opening the link I scanned the page. What I read made my face scrunch up in disgust.

"Come check this out Ryuk" I told the Overtaker, getting his attention. "I know people are like this when others are not watching, but this is getting out of hand" I told him. If Ryuk keeps going on like this I might not be able to go to Alaska this November.

"These websites are popping up all over now" I told him clicking on different ones. "'The Legend of Kira the Savior'?" he questioned when I brought up a darker looking page. "I'm sure you know 'Kira' means 'killer' in the English language, right?" I asked him. "Yes, I know, is this about me?" he asked making me hang my head.

"That's why I said this was getting out of hand" I told him frustrated with the Overtaker. "You can pull up tons of Kira Support Sites like this one when you search 'Kira'. I won't be able to take my yearly trip now" I complained.

"The Police keep calling this a succession of the world's most hardened criminals. Many people around the world are feeling something that isn't real though. You're killing to prolong your life and because humans are a mere plaything to you, not to save people like they keep thinking" I was disgusted with this.

"In school everyone would give the politically precise answer when asked if bad people should die. 'It is wrong to kill people' and whatnot, but when people are not looking at them they support the death of people they despise. With things like this because it is anonymous they think it is alright" I explained.

"When in public humans try to maintain appearances. I make it seem like I'm the perfect son for the Yagami Family, that I want to follow in my 'father's' footsteps when I really don't. I make sure to smile even when I'm not having any fun. People do what is expected of them in public, but in private they're completely different. They don't support your actions in public, but they do online" I explained in more detail.

I suppose I talked too much about myself but I'm in my room, so it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm in the classroom or being watched by people.

"You were the one who said that I can only kill criminals" Ryuk stated making me wince. "Many of the world's convicted are innocent, but at least this way even less innocent people die. I don't want innocent blood on my hands. The merder victims are reduced even more by the fact there are less criminals in Japan than there are civilians. There are 47 prisoners per 100,000 people in Japan" I told him.

I know I'm not explaining this well and I'd rather not have to make this choice. I don't really have a choice in the matter though because while I am with them I must protect the Yagami Family first and foremost.

I was watching a reading of Thomas Cole's painting, **_Falls of the Kaaterskill (1826)_** when it was interrupted. I was enjoying listening to that.

"We would like to apologize for the interruption to bring you a live, worldwide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO" a News Caster announced. The screen showed Lind L. Taylor, a man who is about to die very soon, when they said they were going to the ICPO. I deactivated my Shinigami Eyes when he started speaking.

"I started up an international police task force comprising all member nations. My name is Lind L. Taylor, I am also known as L" he said which I know isn't the case.

L has dark circles under his eyes from sleepless nights. His hair is black, unruly, and soft, even though it sticks up in all directions. He has black eyes with silver flecks in them and deathly pale skin. Lind L. Taylor looks nothing like L, so he isn't L.

"Criminals around the world are being killed by a serial killer, I have considered this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person, or persons, responsible are brought to justice" you should not have let people make you say that. Overtakers are particular about their kills and get very angry when someone tries to stop them.

Overtakers also have the Shinigami Eyes because that is their superior species, but they don't serve the same purpose. They can only use them to determine their host once their host picks up the Death Note. In other words, Ryuk doesn't know this isn't L.

"I have a pretty good idea what your motives are for what you're doing, but what you're doing is evil. I _will_ stop you Kira" this angered Ryuk making me black out.

When I woke up I saw a gothic L on the screen of my TV.

"Really Ryuk? I asked a bit angry. "A territorial kill of all things?" I asked making him shrug in a noncommittal gesture. Just like wild animals, I swear.

"Seems you can kill people without having to be there in person" L said electronically, I could tell that he was excited. I miss his deep voice.

"Lind L. Taylor was an inmate scheduled for execution today" L informed. "Another innocent one to" I scowled at Ryuk. "Seems not even you have information for these types of criminals" L continued.

"How did he bait me so easily?" Ryuk snarled. "L is real, I do exist" I know that already. "Because Overtakers are territorial and can't use their eyes on anyone but their host" I reminded the angry being. L kept taunting Ryuk making the being growl in unrepressed anger.

"You need to reign in that temper Ryuk, you'll kill people who are not supposed to die" I warned him. "Who cares about that?!" he snarled making me shake my head at him. "The Contract does" I told him sternly.

"Seems there are some people you can't kill Kira. Because you have given me such a useful clue I will share something with you. Despite being announced as a worldwide broadcast it is actually only being aired in the Kanto Region of Japan" L announced proudly. I smiled at his deception.

"I was planning to broadcast it around the world until I found you, but now that I have, it won't be necessary" he continued. I sighed as the man continued to speak.

Do you really not remember after all this time, L? Or are you thinking that Kira is a human without any supernatural help? You've grown dimmer in the past eighteen years.

"Of course, I am very interested in how you've been committing these murders without being present. I don't mind waiting a little bit longer though. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let us meet very soon Kira" L finished. When the 'L' left, my TV was terrible.

"Great, I'm missing my favorite Artist's Painting reading" I sighed sitting down. **_The Arcadian (Pastoral State) (1836)_** by Thomas Cole was next in the marathon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:31 P.M. on July 15, 2017**

 **I finished rewriting this at 2:48 P.M. on August 25, 2018.**

 ***It'll send a voice recording that sounds normal before it explodes.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	3. The Following

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. If you haven't figured it out already, Ryuk has Light's Kira personality in this.**

 **Review Answers: None**

 **1696 words previous, 2227 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Following

Soichiro's POV

"We will start with the tip line reports" I told everyone before the man in charge of that stood up.

We have received 3,029 responses as of right now via telephone and email. Most were from curious civilians as well as prank calls. "Fourteen people claim to either know or have seen Kira. All accounts have been followed up on and carefully documented. No one could provide any information that wasn't publicized" the man informed.

He continued by saying that from this week alone twenty-one more people have claimed to be Kira. This was all very tiring.

"Because we didn't want to exclude anything we checked and documented all of them, creating files for each of them as well" Mogi finished.

"Onto the victim reports then" I told them before another man stood up as Mogi sat down. This man informed us on facts that L had already mentioned. All the prisoners and criminals' identities were publicly available in Japan immediately followed by their demise.

Upon L's request he had found that the victims' deaths occurred between 4 P.M. and 2 A.M. on weekdays, Japan's time. 68% had occurred between 8 P.M. and midnight on weekdays. Weekends and holidays were the exception to the rule. This was because the times of death vary widely during the week.

"This is extremely useful information for us. This suggests the culprit could be a student" L concluded. Everyone turned abruptly in their chairs to face the gothic letter on the computer's screen.

"This is based on the fact he is only killing criminals, he has a very idealistic sense of justice. He may even conspire to be some sort of 'God'" L continued. From the way the killings are occurring it's probably something unnatural. "This individual has a very childish sense of right and wrong" L finished. Or he could be a God of some kind and that's how he acts. Could even be something/someone that likes to kill for fun even. There are plenty of possibilities if you factor in the impossible.

When the room burst out into whispers L told us it was only speculation at the moment. "I still recommend you reexamine any assumptions you have made concerning whether or not our killer is a student. We have to consider every possibility. I believe this is the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira" L told all of us. He ended his suggestion with consent to continue our reports.

"Is there anything else someone would like to add?" I asked knowing someone does. Matsuda raised his hand, and despite thinking he'll say something we all know, I said his name.

He was right about the fact that violent crimes have dropped since Kira's appearance. No one wants to acknowledge that however. I gathered that from the silence I observed from the room once it spilled from his mouth.

"That wraps up everything up for today if no one has anything else, L?" I asked before he spoke. He gave us one last instruction.

Because this instruction was directed at teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet I didn't pay attention.

Raito is going to be doing more things in the following months now. Sachiko is busy with her clubs and classes and I will be busy working on this case. Neither of us will be able to go with Raito to Alaska.

In the hallway I stretched my arms wide with a loud yawn. "Chief!" Matsuda shouted grabbing my attention. I turned around, accepting the coffee that he offered to me.

"You seem like you need one, have you been sleeping much?" he asked. Matsuda really is a kind Detective, if a bit slow in topics. "I feel like all these late nights are starting to take their toll on me, thank you" I smiled at the young man.

"I'm sorry for what I said at the meeting, now that I think about it everyone already knew that" the boy apologized. "I don't see a reason for you to apologize Matsuda. No one said it would be easy to speak the truth, but it has to be done" I told him sternly. "This is truer when it comes to things people are reluctant to admit" he looked surprised that I said that. I am glad I got his attention though.

"If you were to say we should commend Kira for what he is doing, then we would have had a problem" I told the boy. "That would never happen Chief!" Matsuda flustered. "I'm only kidding Matsuda" I chuckled at the boy.

Raito's POV

"I knew I could count on you to help me! You're like, a million years old!" Sayu exaggerated making me laugh. "I'm not that old Sayu" I smiled at the girl.

"Do you think you have it now? Enough to try it on your own anyway?" I asked knowing Ryuk really wants to write. "Yeah, I guess…" she answered making me smile slightly. I love helping Sayu out, but she can do this stuff on her own. Despite her age she has a high IQ.

Hearing the doorbell Sayu got up, full of excitement. "Sounds like dad's home!" she smiled. "Welcome home dear" I heard Sachiko greet downstairs as well as Soichiro's answer.

"He's home super early today" Sayu smiled making me frown. "Sayu! At least do the last one by yourself!" I told the girl when she opened my door. "I will… after dinner… maybe" she answered making me sigh.

I decided to write down letters above the numbers and then put them in the equation she's supposed to use on the side of the paper. I am not doing the rest for her, just helping her out.

"Why do you help her with her homework when she has a mom who can?" Ryuk asked me. "It is what big brothers are supposed to do. It doesn't help that I have 17,583 years of knowledge either, Ryuk" I answered him.

Walking down the stairs I stopped at the bottom to see Soichiro. "Glad you could join us for dinner, are you hungry father?" I asked the man. "Yes, I am Raito. It has been a very long day" he answered as he stood.

We ate at the dinner table like a family is supposed to do and some small talk appeared eventually.

"How are your studies going, Raito?" Soichiro asked. "They're doing fine father" I told him easily as I took a bite from my salmon. "Whatever Raito, you're at the top of your class! I'm glad I have a brother like you to brag to my friends about" Sayu mended proudly. She sounded so excited about that. "That's my son! We are all so proud of you Raito" Sachiko told me.

"You seem tired father, are you getting any rest?" I asked worried for the man's health. "I'm not allowed to say anything about it, but I'm working on a really tough case" he answered. He sounded really tired to making me frown.

"Well don't work too hard, stress can cause Heart Attacks you know" I told him. He gave me a surprised look startling me. "Why do you look so surprised? They can happen to men who are over 45, people with hypertension, and people who are stressed from work" I told him. His reaction was really confusing.

He calmed down at that before nodding at me. He went back to his food and I followed suit. I wonder why he was acting like that, what did I say?

Scene Change: Bedroom

I went to hack into Soichiro's database to see what they have on Ryuk, no Kira. I typed in the password easily. There was a massive horde of files on his computer.

"It looks like the Police think Kira's a student" I mused aloud. "That means we're in trouble" Ryuk commented making me shrug. "You could try doing these times of deaths instead" I told him writing the times down. I just wrote down one death every hour. If he tries this we can see if he can set the time of death.

"That's a good idea Raito" Ryuk was excited about that before speaking again. "You don't even know if that will work or if I will go along with your little plan" he said curiously. "Then I'll destroy them anyway and you won't be able to kill anyone anymore. You won't be able to work" I threatened.

"Fine, I'll do it" he told me, but he was still reluctant to agree.

I went to school and other activities while others were dying. I know they are because Ryuk told me he changed the times to every hour after I woke up.

I played Clarinet in the Band, I played Soccer in Gym, I ate my homemade lunch. My lunch consisted of Artichoke Rice Salad, two Oatmeal Brown Sugar Cookies with Raisin and Pecans, and Acai Berry Herbal Tea.

I felt awful for what I was doing and wrote to my mom about it. I hope Janet won't see it because she might blame L for it.

Soichiro's POV

"What?! I-I don't believe this, there were another 23 victims?! He's been killing one on the hour every hour for a couple days now?" I observed in shock. The Detectives were now speculating before it stopped when L spoke.

"You are missing the point" L told us. "It does appear that Kira being a student is less likely now, but that isn't the message he wants us to know" L continued. "Kira is telling us that he cannot only kill from a distance, but he can also control the time of death" this made whispers erupt from the Detectives at the revelation.

Raito never tells us if he is protecting us from something, never tells us what exactly is out there in the world. I have no idea what is doing this, or if Kira really is something inhuman. At this point I may have to result to asking Raito, clandestinely, about this.

Raito's POV

"I bet L's freaking out, even if only a little, right now" Ryuk said giddily making me sigh. "I've left 50 criminals for times like these ones. It always comes up" Ryuk said out loud.

"If I know L as well as I think I do, he should start suspecting people with ties to the Police" I told the Overtaker. "Showing them we have a connection to the Police will make it easier for them to find you" Ryuk told me. No duh. "Yes, it does. No one in the Police Force trusts L and vice versa. I want to get on the Task Force, whether as a suspect or an ally, it really doesn't matter which" I miss L terribly after all.

"L will feel obligated to investigate the Police Force. Would anyone trust someone whose name and face you don't know? Neither of them trust the other, that's just how human beings are" I told him.

"So, you're going to let the Police track down L?" Ryuk asked. I only shook my head. "No, L is likely going to come here and suspect my anyway. I act perfect, but no on ever is. He will think my 'family' is _too_ perfect and conclude that I am hiding something, which I am" I explained.

"Well, you're not human" L doesn't know that anymore though.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

In Cram School I saw Ryuk float away somewhere. I know someone has been following me for a while, so I guess it could be about that. I don't know why he would care though.

Could it be because it creeps him out due to the fact he always follows behind me everywhere I go?

Scene Change: Street

"Raito, do you have a second?" Ryuk asked making me nod. "There has been someone following you for a while now, it's been creeping me out a little. I know condition three states that I can only kill someone who is about to die anyway, so I won't ask. I think he is a part of L's investigation party on the Police you mentioned would be coming" he told me. I stopped walking at this.

Digging through my pocket I took out my black Bluetooth. It was one that you can hook around your ear. With this specific one I can listen to music without headphones which I was glad about. It also makes it seem like I am talking to someone through it when I am not.

"I already know that, and I am sorry that it makes you uncomfortable" I apologized. I was replaying an old memory with L. "It is starting to get on my nerves Raito" Ryuk complained. "You're not a puppy dog so stop whining will you" I told him when 'Here I Am' came on. It was my favorite song by Bryan Adams.

"The man is on my list, but it is a ways away from now" Ryuk informed. "Alright I hear you, don't stand behind me then" I smiled at the memory.

Scene Change: Room

I put down my satchel as I closed the door behind me. Going to my desk I turned on my computer. Searching something on it I found that it was pretty expensive. 2,949 US dollars was the cost of the Flute I was wanting to buy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:51 A.M. on July 16, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 5:00 P.M. on August 25, 2018**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you September 14, 2018.**


	4. Experimental Deaths

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I asked my mom if she liked the poems I wrote for this on August 14, 2017 and she said she liked them. I really do hope you like them to when I write them down in this story.**

 **2223 words previous, 2490 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

Chapter Four: Experimental Deaths

Raito's POV

I turned on my TV since I know I am not going to bed anytime soon. When it turned on, it showed a discussion of Frederic Edwin Church's painting. More specifically it was **_Twilight in the Wilderness (1860)_** , one of my favorites.

I laid down on my bed debating whether I should go to bed once it is finished. I should also decide what classes I am going to take in College. And the Major and Minor I am going to pursue. "Mind telling me about the Shinigami Realm Ryuk?" I asked.

"Not really, Shinigami and Overtakers live boring and meaningless lives. Shinigami and Overtakers normally take Human lives because we are afraid to die ourselves" Ryuk explained. "We no longer even know why we exist in the first place. I doubt there is any reason for our existence at all" Ryuk told me.

Their existence started as a way to counteract overpopulation when it got too bad. It hasn't gotten bad enough for them to come down to Earth in a while so I guess they weren't needed. The Shinigami King should still remember though.

I sat up at some point during the explanation, quite intrigued. Overtakers are a sub-species of Shinigami for many reasons. The main two are that they can kill whoever they please regardless of Lifespans. The other is that Shinigami's cannot take over a Human's body.

"I found a way for you to discover the person's name that has been following me" I told him going to my computer. "How so?" Ryuk asked, sounding intrigued. I turned my computer on, telling him it has to do with the Death Note. "You could try writing in the scenarios of deaths that I write down" I told him. I showed the paper to him once I wrote the scenarios down.

"Those are good but how will that determine the man's name? You don't even know if it will work, or if I wrote them down or not?" Ryuk questioned. "Then I will destroy the evidence that I even wrote it" I told him.

Time Skip: Next Morning

Soichiro's POV

*Ring Ring* I got a call from the phone at my desk. "Yes, what is it?" I asked, tired from all of this work.

"Another six inmates were found dead last night?... All Heart Attacks? It's Kira…. What?!... All showed bizarre behavior before they died?" I asked getting more confirmation from the other end. "Could you be more specific?" I asked getting the information from the man.

"So, they didn't _just_ die from Heart Attacks?" I asked. The man said they did, but it wasn't that simple. "One drew some type of Celtic symbol in blood on the wall of his cell. Another wrote a letter* but we don't know who it is for. The third only escaped to the employees bathroom before dying" the man told me. "Chief!" L said making me stand.

"We can't release the circumstances of these men's deaths to the media. As far as they are concerned they're just Heart Attacks" L told us. I can only see one reason why he would say that. "It is very probable that Kira was treating them like test subjects. If that is the case we would only be giving him the results of his tests" L told us. I do agree with what he is saying.

I know what L looks like and Raito told me a lot about him from when he knew him. I have no reason to doubt his ideas or his theories. "I understand" I told him without hesitation. Many Detectives were saying Kira was sick for thinking this to be a game. I do agree since a person's life isn't a game. "This is unforgivable" I said.

This means it cannot be something unnatural or supernatural. The beings should be able to understand the limitations of their powers.

Raito's POV

I was looking through my dad's files on the Kira case, pulling up a picture. It was a picture of a Threefold Celtic Symbol. This symbol represents the balance among core influences found in life, nature, and the cosmos.

"Why of all things did you have someone draw a Threefold Celtic Symbol in blood? What you are doing is the exact opposite of living" I told him, leaning back in my chair. "It seems the Death Note will work for what I have in mind" I told Ryuk with a sigh. He is going to die soon anyway, might as well do something for Ryuk in return for not going after the Yagami family and agreeing to the Contract.

"You wrote something for the first half who followed the conditions in the Death Note word for word. The second half you wrote difficult tasks for. One was that he would die in Ireland in one hour, that however is physically impossible to do. The other one was to draw the face of Lucien Tresler on the wall of his cell. He never saw what I looked like or knew my real name, you can't draw the face of someone you don't think you ever seen" I stated.

"Why my face, by the way?" I asked a bit irritated by that. "No idea, you said draw the face of someone he hasn't seen" Ryuk shrugged. "With the last one, you tried to have them write 'L was suspicious of the Police'. This didn't happen, so you can't make them do what they have no knowledge of" I told Ryuk. "Basically the Death Note can't do the impossible" I summarized.

Ryuk was shocked by this, which means the Shinigami King never told them about the complete rules of the Death Note. He must have only told them the necessary things about the Log.

"As long as it is in the realistic limits of what that person can do, you can control them however you like" I told him. "That's very clever, but what do you suggest I do with this information?" Ryuk asked. "L is likely trying to decipher the notes and picture you left him. The letter is basically meaningless if he can't remember though" I told him sadly.

I went to the window before I wrote down what Ryuk would have to. No matter who the Death Note belongs to, with the Contract I can't consciously write in it. I showed him what I wrote before I sat down. He agreed to it once he read the conditions. "I see, I see, I will do it" he said excitedly before everything went black.

"I have a few people in mind for this, but not a lot of them to really ask" I said taking out my phone when I opened my eyes. I looked at my calendar and saw many things to do once I looked through my phone's contacts. There was a Museum as well as a Recital a bus ride away.

"Whatever for?" the Overtaker asked. "For what you just wrote down" I told him in annoyance. I really don't want to do this, but Alexander Mendez will be alright. Even if he isn't I am sure his cousin will happily agree to it. Alexander Mendez is staying with Yuri, his cousin, for a better part of this year. I selected his contact and pressed call.

"Hey, sorry if it is too early" I smiled. "It is fine Raito, I was up anyway. What do I owe the pleasure of your call to?" Alex asked. His Spanish accent wasn't heavy, but you could still hear it. "I was wondering if you would like to go to an Art Museum this weekend?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Yuri might though" he answered. He sounded deflated before he perked up. "I'll be right back, don't hang up"

I stayed on the line, like he asked me to. I think he was going to ask her if she could. "Raito?" he asked before I told him I was still here. "She said she would love to go. Tell me how it is when you get back, okay?" he sounded excited despite it being early in the morning. "Of course I will" I smiled before I told him the time, date, and meeting place.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

I wore a white, faux-fur jacket, white skinny jeans, white shoes, and a blue green V-neck shirt. I also had on my black gloves, as per usual, and a moonstone necklace. I wore chains on my skinny jeans from button to left hip beltloop where I wore a sleek, black belt.

Walking down the stairs to the Bus Stop I was listening to a reading of **_The Voyage of Life: Manhood (1840)_** by Thomas Cole. I was glad the man was still following me, but he was terrible at it. The Art Museum I am going to was revealing a new painting. Thomas Cole's **_Scene From Manfred (1833)_** today.

"Raito!" I heard Yuri call from the Bus Stop. Hopefully the 'date' won't be too bad. "A date?" Ryuk asked making me sigh. "I was hoping to make it look like a 'friend's day out'. Show a foreigner the sites and whatnot. Since he has a prior engagement his cousin came instead" I explained.

"So how do you plan to get the stalker's name?" Ryuk asked annoying me. "You were the one who wrote the conditions of death down" I told him. "I can't remember" Ryuk complained. "Then just wait and see what happens" I told him in annoyance. I feel like I am babysitting an eternal toddler.

"Did I keep you waiting?" I asked when I stopped in front of Yuri, my hands in my pockets. "Not at all!" she said, hopping over to take my arm in both of hers. "I've been waiting for a chance to see this painting for a while now. Until Alexander told me about your request I didn't know they were revealing it in Japan! It's only known location is in New Haven, Connecticut" she cheered happily. I was surprised she wanted to see it.

"The best part though is that I have you all to myself!" she shrieked happily. "Yeah" I smiled a bit strained. If it had been Alexander who did this, it would have been less strained. If it was my fiancé, who never shows public affection, I would have been elated**. The bus came before I let Yuri go first.

"I was so excited when Alex told me you wanted someone to go with you to the Museum. He said he couldn't go because he had to go back to Texas this morning" Yuri told me. He never told me any of this. "I'm just glad I can go with someone. My mother says I need to get out of the house more and Sayu says I should take a break from working" I smiled. "That did however get me number one in the National Practice Exam" I explained. "You're such a nerd" Yuri said, playfully hitting my shoulder.

We were going to Kawamura Memorial DIC Museum of Art. It opened in 1990 and contains more than 1000 pieces of art. Yuri continued talking about the painting we were going to see as I kept my eyes closed listening intently.

The bus stopped at the correct place after a while. Hopefully Ryuk wrote exactly what I told him to. The Criminal/Bus Jacker told us not to move once he got on. He said he would kill us if we did move.

"I know you have the number for the Kawamura Memorial DIC Museum of Art. Call them!" the man ordered the driver. I felt Yuri shaking from fright as the man ordered money from the Museum. I tapped her thigh, showing her a plan. It wasn't one I was going to act upon, but one none the less.

"That's too dangerous, if it comes to that I will take care of it" Raye told me. I saw his name when he got on the Bus. I started to write again before he spoke. "As long as we keep it down, he won't hear us over the sound of the bus"

"Do you have any proof you're not working with him?" I hated having to ask that. "W-What do you mean Raito?" Yuri asked. It shocked Penber that I even asked in the first place. "I've read many times that there can be more than one person working a crime. One walks in like they are working alone, but another pretends to be a hostage" I told them.

"What's wrong Yuri?" I asked seeing her hunched shoulders. She asked me if I really thought that was a possibility. "It's better to be safe than sorry" I told her. Raye handed me his badge before Ryuk looked at it. I wasn't surprised he was FBI.

"L got outside help because he doesn't trust the Japanese Police. His name is Raye Penber" Ryuk said. I gave him back his badge before saying that I trust him. "I won't bother asking what an FBI agent is doing on this Bus. I'm guessing you have a gun on you?" I asked, just in case. "Yes, I do"

"So, I can rely on you if it comes down to it?" I asked him. I took my hand out of my pocket seeing a piece of paper drop. I went to grab it before the Criminal pointed his gun at me. "Don't move, you brat!" the man said. "You were planning something weren't you?" Kiichiro asked. He picked up the piece of paper opening it. All it was was a drawing of L looking out a window.

"A drawing? How stupid" the man said, walking away after he threw it back at me. Catching it I looked it over, not seeing a smudge or tear on the paper. "At least it isn't ruined" I sighed in relief. It was glued perfectly to a piece of the Death Note so he would touch it, but L's face isn't really drawn on it.

The man saw a shadow when a light passed through the back of the Bus. It made him turn around. "W-What are you?! Y-You monster!" Kiichiro asked Ryuk. "Get down everyone!"

I put my arm around Yuri, pushing her down when she was frozen in her seat. Ryuk finally remembered making me sigh inaudibly. "I'm an Overtaker so your bullets can't kill me" Ryuk told the man. The window ended up shattering after three more bullets hit it.

Kiichiro hugged the Bus Driver, begging him to stop the Bus. The Bus skidded to a stop before the man rushed outside. I heard a car honking before I looked away, almost gagging when at the sound of a body being crushed by a car. Blood, dead bodies, fire. Those are the few things I can't stand, or am afraid of. I looked at my watch seeing that it was exactly 11:45.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:03 A.M. on August 14, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:44 P.M. on September 13, 2018.**

 ***There's a different letter than in the anime but spells the same thing L saw. LDOYOUKNOW. I wasn't really sure if I should do that one though. I am loving the one a I wrote for the confinement though.**

 ****Not an occasional date but occasionally leaves the house to go to town. A bookstore, a recital, a museum, crafts store, etc.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on September 28, 2018.**


	5. Trusting Investigators

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to be able to keep updating every other Friday. I have work for college to do.**

 **2451 words previous, 2602 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Trusting Investigators

Raito's POV

I stepped off the bus closing my eyes, bit woozy when I caught a glimpse of the blood.

"Are you alright?" I heard Raye asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I can't stand blood or dead bodies" I told him knowing my face was _way_ too pale. "I know this may sound inconsiderate, but I came to Japan on a secret investigation. The Police can't… uh…" he tried to find the right words but couldn't.

"It doesn't sound inconsiderate, I wish a lot of people acted like you just did when this happens. I won't tell anyone about meeting you, especially my father" I told him with an easy smile. I know he doesn't want the Police to know, that's easy to tell. "I will be off then. I hope you feel better" he said running off in the other direction.

I'm glad no one else got hurt today. I was apprehensive that Ryuk would actually follow my directions. The Police might treat this as an accident, L will likely tell them differently however. I don't mind since he will likely have the households Raye was told to follow under surveillance. Maybe even suspect and bring me into the Kira investigation for it. That's the best possible scenario anyway.

Time Skip: Night

I had just gotten back from the Art Museum, or rather Yuri's house. It's polite to see your guest home after all. "When can I get rid of the FBI Agent, Raye Penber" killing seems to be the only things Ryuk thinks about. "If he dies right after meeting me Ryuk, they will suspect me even more than before. You can write other, already about to die, names right now" I told him.

Time Skip: 3:00

Ryuk told me about the rules of the Death Note that he learned. I didn't like that he was becoming more creative. I saw Raye but he was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.*

Raye's POV

"Hello, Raye Penber!" I heard from behind me. The voice was menacing, almost scary. "I am the God everyone calls Kira" the man said. I froze, about to turn around before he threatened to kill me if I did. He sounds almost _too_ happy to do so.

"You are more than welcome to ignore the warning… but I have a task for you" the man told me. "I will even be nice and prove to you that I am Kira" the man said, and I knew he was smiling. "See the man with the glasses, sweeping the front of the Coffee Shop?" he asked.

I looked to my right to see the man. "Yes! That is him. I will kill him just for you" the young man told me. "Don't do it" I told him, but it was too late. The man collapsed before Kira spoke again. "If I didn't kill one person you would not have believed me. Though he was already going to die, in like, two hours when he got off his shift. I do not like the restrictions this boy placed on me" Kira said. He's on restrictions? The guy was going to die in two hours anyway?

"The man has been charged repeatedly for sexual assault but wasn't convicted because of lack of evidence. I can understand why this boy hates the criminal justice system" Kira said.

"I am sure that L has told you that I need to know someone's name and face to kill. I could even kill this innocent boy I am riding. He didn't want me to take the family he is staying with till he turned 19, so he chose to let me in under certain conditions. He has no idea about the deaths I caused with his body, or even this conversation" Kira told me. I have a feeling he was right, so I told him not to kill the boy.

"If you care about your loved ones and this innocent boy, then you will cooperate" Kira told me. I nodded. "I will, I promise" his voice doesn't even sound human. Despite him saying some things cheerfully and loudly, no one has even spared him a passing glance.

"How do you know about her? Are you making the boy you are using do work for you?" I asked. That sounded odd the moment it left my mouth. "Yes actually. He is supposed to protect the family he is living with from things like me. Even at the cost of his life" Kira informed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked calmly. "I see you brought your laptop with you. I want the files of all the agents in your agency that came to Japan" he ordered. "I do have my work laptop but not the files you are looking for" I told him calmly still.

"Then take this envelope" I looked down seeing a long, wide envelope to my left near my hand. "Take the receiver out and put one earphone in your ear. Await further instructions" Kira said when I took the envelope. I took out the receiver and saw that it looked like a toy. It does allow for no record of future conversations and still works underground.

I put the earpiece in my ear remembering the black gloves Kira was wearing. 'Get on the Yamanote Line' I heard through the earpiece. 'The direction of the route doesn't matter' Kira spoke.

I followed his instructions so when I got to the Line it was 15:10. 'I will be close by watching your every move Raye!' Kira informed with slight cheer. Is this fun for him? Playing with people and their lives? I feel bad for whoever he is making do all of this.

'When the Train arrives pick the spot in front of you and don't take your eyes off of it. Remember! I will be watching you!' he sounds like he is enjoying this. 'When you board take your seat closest to the door. If taken over, wait till it's free' the Train arrived when he said that.

I got on the Train and after a while Kira spoke again when I was sitting down. 'First things first Raye! If I find that you are being the slightest bit dishonest, Naomi is dead. How many FBI Agents are in Japan? Speak softly into the receiver and don't make it obvious' Kira ordered. The static made it hard not to pull the earpiece out**. "Four teams, three per team for a total of twelve people" I told him.

'You can open the envelope now. Take only the papers out' Kira ordered. I took them out seeing that there was really odd paper in it. 'I want you to write the name of the Agent who is in charge of all of you in the top spot' Kira told me.

What is this being's reason for making me do this? I started writing my superior's name on the paper. What restrictions has that boy put this creature under? And how can he do that?

'Take out your laptop and turn it on. Your boss is going to send an email with a file attachment of all the FBI Agents. Photos and names are included in it' Kira told me. When he finished I saw that he was right.

'Now that that is done, the fun is going to begin' Kira said breaking me from my shock. 'You're going to look at the face of the Agent before writing down their name in the spaces provided. You are going to do that for every Agent' Kira instructed. I did what he told me, but it felt odd writing the names.

What is he going to do with me after I do what he tells me to? He's likely going to kill me. That will result in Naomi trying to find him. I don't want her working this case.

'Seems like you're done with that! Put the papers back in the envelope. Place it on the rack directly above you before sitting back down. You are going to ride the train for, oh say, thirty minutes. When you are completely sure no one has noticed you getting off the Train without the envelope, you can leave' Kira informed.

Time Skip: 4:41 P.M.

Who is the one you are threatening Kira? I felt a pain in my chest making me freeze. I clutched my shirt, over my heart, before collapsing on my knees. I heard the doors of the Train close before I forced myself to turn around. I know my horror showed when I saw the frightening figure. It was Raito Yagami. That I could at least tell despite the changes to his face and hair.

He had dead red eyes, purple lips, and black hair. He was smiling so wide it almost split his face. It looked frozen there. That smile was the only way I could see the pointed teeth he had.

"It was good to see you, Raye Penber. You were a great killer. That paper is what Overtakers, like me, and Shinigami use to kill people. I hope killing was as fun for you as it was for me" the doors closed as soon as he finished that sentence.

The horror had just dawned on me when I realized what he said. I killed the FBI Agents who were in Japan. Raito is lucky he doesn't remember what it feels like to write someone's name. I can take solace in that, but I do have one regret. Leaving Naomi before we could start a family.

Raito's POV

When I woke up the world was blurry this time around. I felt wobbly, so I placed my hand on my desk. I felt something beneath my glove and saw something barely familiar. Ryuk had me put these in my bag before we left for the station.

I opened it to find the FBI Agents had died. Not this many people could die so early unless there is mass deadly events close to where they are at. Just the idea of something like that made bile rise in my throat. I swallowed, forcing it down my throat again.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

I was sitting at the table with Sayu, Sachiko, and Soichiro for a family meeting. "I know you don't have to be here Raito, but I am glad you are" Soichiro told me. "We may not be related but that doesn't mean we're not family" I smiled at him. "That's good to hear from you, son" Soichiro said making me smile wider.

"So, what is this family meeting about?" Sayu asked. "Well, I know you will find this out eventually so I am telling you now. Because I know you don't watch the news Raito, Kira is a mass murderer. I am currently in charge of the investigation on him" Soichiro informed. I only nodded.

"Are you serious?!" Sayu was excited about this. I smiled softly at her excitement. "You're the most amazing Cop ever, dad!" Sayu exclaimed happily. "That's not the point I am trying to make honey" Soichiro told her. I smiled sadly when she deflated at that.

"L had sent twelve FBI Agents to Japan, but they all died yesterday" Soichiro told us. "Does that mean Kira killed them?" I asked. "What I am trying to say is that Kira will kill anyone who tries to go after him. His crimes are more frightening than anything we have encountered before. Many Detectives have already quit" Soichiro told us.

"You should quit to dad! What if he gets you to?!" Sayu asked him. Ryuk shouldn't kill any of my family. They aren't even that close to dying either. "Your life is more important than some job" Sachiko told her husband worriedly.

"Quitting isn't an option. I could never forgive myself if I walked away from a case like this. I won't sit back and watch any malevolent act continue" Soichiro said determinedly. "I'm actually pretty proud of you father" I told him, standing up. "If anything were to happen to you I'll make sure he pays for it" I said leaving the room.

Soichiro's POV

I looked up to see that there were five other people in the room. I honestly didn't expect anyone to agree to continue. Matsuda maybe, but not anyone else.

"I am grateful to see that there are as many as five people willing to risks their lives besides myself" I told the remaining Detectives. "Because you have chosen to stay, you must have a strong sense of justice" L's distorted voice said. L said he trusts us six, making Mogi and a few others skeptics.

"If you want them to trust you L, you might want to think of something else. If you haven't already that is" I said after they stopped talking. "I do trust all of you, so I have already thought of that" L said. Watari turned the laptop to face us, showing a message on the screen. I never planned to tell anyone in the first place so following that order will be easy.

'I would like to meet the six of you as soon as possible' was typed next. 'But first I want all of you to go in front of the Police building to decide once more if you trust me or not' was typed last.

We all headed outside of the building where one of the officers was still a skeptic. He asked why L, who has solved many cases alone, would want our help now. "With how this is going so far, he will likely send in a stand in or something" the officer continued. I didn't bother listening to what the officer was saying.

I had asked Raito what L looks like, or rather what a world's top Detective must look like. He told me he would have dark circles under his eyes, messy looking hair, loose clothing, and pale skin. Rarely rests, never goes out unless it is necessary, he wears comfortable clothes to work in.

"I believe Matsuda has the right idea" I told them when I put my phone away. "L has repeatedly said that he needs the Police's help. It's more like he's been waiting for this to happen" looking over my shoulder at them.

"Why would he do that?" Matsuda asked in shock and disbelief. "Likely because many of the Detectives had distrusted him from the beginning. We even had Detectives leaving left and right. Confidential files were released after that, so it is not a surprise he didn't trust most of the Police. I told them.

"So, he was waiting for the Task Force to whittle down to people he could trust. To do that he had to weed out those who weren't completely committed" Matsuda explained shortly. The skeptic of the group left, saying he didn't want to work under someone like that. He said he wouldn't follow us either since he wasn't interested in finding L.

The others were willing to work with L and I nodded. We were told that L was staying in a suite at the Teito Hotel.

Scene Change: Teito Hotel

Matsuda and I were in the first group to enter the Hotel. It is supposed to be every half hour that a group of two enters the Hotel. We were supposed to arrange the intervals by all of us arriving at midnight.

By the time midnight arrived we were all here. I knocked on the door, hearing a deep voice come from the other side. It was just like Raito described it, deep and smooth.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:01 P.M. on August 25, 2017. I finished writing this while I was at school. It was for Marlin Days and I had nothing else to do from 5:15 to 9:00.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 10:32 P.M. on September 13, 2018.**

 ***When Ryuk talks through Raito it's a deeper more menacing tone. His appearance changes to where anyone who knows what Raito looks like will tell that it isn't Raito. Dead red eyes, purple lips, pointed teeth, smile that is stretched like Ryuk's, black hair.**

 ****How he sounds over speakers makes a static sound. Kind of like when a ghost speaks over electronics in Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	6. L and Naomi Arrive

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **3260 words previous, 3383 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Six: L and Naomi Arrive

Soichiro's POV

Raito was on point with his description of L. Dark circles under his eyes, loose clothing, hair sticking out in different ways, and pale skin. "I am L" L said.*

"He is nothing like I thought he would be" Matsuda said. I didn't say anything on that subject. We showed L our badges and told him our last names. I started to speak before I saw L move his hand. Raito told me if I ever met L I shouldn't question his sugar intake, posture, odd movements, lack of sleep, etc. He made a gun with his hand making the noise of one to. Many questioned it, but I didn't.

"If I were Kira you'd be dead right now, Soichiro Yagami" L said surprising the officers. He turned so his left side faced us before speaking again. "Kira needs a face and a name to kill, but you already know that. Instead of giving out your name so carelessly how about we value our lives" L said walking into a room behind him.

"I knew he needed a face but not a name" Matsuda told me. "There is no way to verify this, but those whose names weren't broadcasted weren't targeted. That accompanies names that were spelled wrong as well. At one of our meetings we only briefly went over it" I answered him.

"That is enough small talk for right now, please come this way" L told us. We started walking before he spoke again. "Please turn off all electronics and hand-helds, phones and laptops included, and put them on the table" L advised. I stopped Aizawa from speaking by holding my arm in front of his chest.

"It is better safe than sorry, Aizawa. Those who actually leave the Hotel have a higher chance of electronics being hacked or tapped" I told him. He backed off at that before we all put our electronic devices on the table. I brought one of Raito's Bluetooths with me on accident, so I put it down as well. "I didn't know you had a Bluetooth Chief" Matsuda said. "I do have one, but I accidently grabbed my son's. This is his Art Reading Bluetooth" I told him.

"I want to start out by saying that any notes will be on paper and kept here. Any notes will have to be committed to memory" L told us from his hunched position on the chair. I guess this is what Raito meant by 'posture'.

"Make yourselves comfortable" he told us. "Thank you" I told him without hesitation as I went to sit down on the couch. When we all sat down L poured himself some Tea. From his expression and the sugar cubes when he took a sip, it wasn't sugary enough.

"L?" Matsuda asked but was interrupted. "I must ask you to refer to me as Ryuzaki from this point on" L told us. "Alright, Ryuzaki. Couldn't we cut down the number of killings by censoring the names and faces of criminals?" Matsuda asked. It was a good idea, but as L said we would be putting civilians in danger from the criminals we are censoring.

"How so?" Aizawa asked. "He is childish and hates to lose" L explained. "How do you…" "What do you mean by this?" Matsuda and I asked.

"Hmm, I challenged Kira on television. We thought he only went after Criminals, but that was false when he killed my stand in that was on death row. In defiance to me saying he was in the Kanto Region, he started killing Criminals throughout Japan. In one of the letters he had a Criminal write, it mentioned the newscast likely the Lind L. Taylor one. He didn't know it was a trick, but he isn't dumb either. He gets angry easily or he throws a childish tantrum by killing the Criminal" L explained, sipping his Tea. That made sense.

"He's met all of my challenges head-on. What would a person like Kira do if we withheld the names or faces of Criminals?" L asked. "He would likely kill the innocent or petty Criminals. Those who oppose him are the evil doers. That's probably how his mind works. There is a way we can use the media to draw him out though" L told us.

"How?" Aizawa asked, leaning forward in his seat. "Maybe something like 'the U.S. being furious over the FBI Agents deaths. Nations agree to send 1500 Agents to Japan'" L suggested before continuing. "That will be more than Kira faced with the FBI. He will be cornered and more likely to take drastic action" L explained.

Many of them thought it was a good idea, but I know he isn't done. He said he will share more of his thoughts on the Kira Case before we actually start celebrating anything. "Kira doesn't work alone, he is forcing someone to do his work for him. Someone who likely has someone they want to protect. His 'façade' likely has skills in hacking or a connection to the Police" L explained.

"How do you know he is working with someone?" Aizawa asked. "Let's hear his whole theory before we ask questions" I suggested. "We know he needs a name and a face, to some extent he can also determine the cause and time of death. That much we already know, so please keep that in mind" L said uncapping a black marker. He started writing key dates of the killings.

L's POV

I explained to them that the FBI Agents entered Japan on December 14. On December 19 Kira conducted tests on the circumstances before death.

"In the letter, there is a certain phrase that sticks out. The poem/letter contains the same thing as the phrase, asking if I remember him. The other poems however are not like that and mentions his 'façade'. Within those five days Kira had felt the FBI's presence and felt threatened by them. Because he didn't know the name or face of the Agents he was at a disadvantage. He decided to see how much control he had over his victims before putting it to use. Putting it to use on the twelve FBI Agents to be specific. From December 19 to December 27 Kira has been the most active, that we know of anyway. 23 people had died in that time, but they were different from the usual targets. They were all people who used to be, were close to being, or suspected of being Criminals. Legally speaking, they were innocent" I explained.

"That is true" Soichiro agreed with me on that. He has been the most compliant out of all of the Detectives. He wasn't surprised by my sugar intake, my sitting posture or my appearance. I wonder if any of the Detectives noticed that.

"Kira had to manipulate those lesser Criminals to kill the FBI Agents. He would do that to confuse between the decoys and those actually being used. He likely only needed a few. He waited so the FBI could continue with other suspects for eight days. This means there was no timeline linking them to their deaths. Kira's façade is likely the one who was being investigated between the 14th and the 19th. Actually, I have no doubt about that" I told them taking out a pile of files.

"These files are from the FBI, they contain extra information you may find useful. For obvious reasons, they cannot leave this room" I told them. I was interrupted by everyone, but Soichiro, looking through the files and making plans.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked irritably. I dislike being interrupted. "I do have one question" Soichiro spoke making me turn to him. "It's about why you hate to lose" he said. I only nodded at that. "You have shown us your face so does that mean you have already lost to Kira?" he asked. A very valid question and not one I like the answer to.

"With the fact I lost twelve FBI Agents and the first note, I would say I lost the battle. I did not however lose the war. This is the first time I am willing to lay my life on the line. I will show Kira that there are people willing to risk their lives to take him down. In the end justice will prevail" I smiled determinedly. They were all excited to work this case.

"Before we go any further however, I want to make absolutely sure none of you are Kira. That is not an untrustworthy jab but rather a cautionary one. Kira is more of a person behind the scenes in the letter written by the victims. He controls the person who does the actual work" I said standing up to go to the window.

One thing is confusing me though. The first letter was written by the one who is being controlled by Kira. It asks if I remember him, the one who pulled me from a fire. I remember a fire at my parent's home when I was younger, but nothing before or after that**. I only remember waking up in front of the orphanage with the hand of a blurry man on my shoulder

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

Raito's POV

I was laying on my bed, hearing Ryuk speak. "Are you finished studying?"

"Yes I am, I don't know why I do though. I have a photographic memory and eons of years behind me" I answered him. L is likely trying to decipher the first letter. He has amnesia for everything before, during, and after the fire.

I went downstairs intending to go out for a run when I heard Sachiko and Sayu. Sachiko wanted Sayu to bring Soichiro a change of clothes. "I promised my friends I would visit a Shrine and go shopping with them today" Sayu complained.

"I can go, I was planning to head towards there anyway" I suggested. "I have to get something because I am planning on going to the Emerald Crown" I told them. "Thanks Raito! I owe you one" Sayu said happily, biting half the potato chip she held. I took the bag from Sachiko who thanked me. I decided to go upstairs. Ryuk is likely going to want to kill people along the way.

I opened my drawer and grabbed my Antique Pen before opening the compartment. "Am I really going to get to kill someone?!" he's been bugging me since last night about it. I wouldn't let him all day yesterday and he didn't like that, at all. "It's if you want to, but only if you find someone you want to kill who is about to die. I've been bringing a page every time we go out just in case you get the urge" I told him.

Scene Change: In Town

I tried calling Soichiro, but it immediately went to voicemail. He must have his phone off.

I wanted to ask about my black Plantronics M70 Bluetooth Headset. It was only $39.99 compared to a Plantronics Voyager 5200 Bluetooth Mono Headset which costs $119.99. I have two M70s. One for Japan and the other for Alaska, Italy, Germany, Texas, and Great Britain.

I bet L had the remaining Task Force switch to an electronic, note taking free Hotel. One that switches every few days to. It is definitely something he would do.

I walked into the Station to see a woman named Naomi Misora. "I must speak with someone directly from the Special Task Force" Naomi told the man. "I am sorry, but I can't help you ma'am. As I told you there is no one at Task Force Headquarters right now" the man answered her. I guess this means I was right to theorize that he was with L and Watari in a Hotel Suite.

"Is there anyway to reach them?! I have information relating to the Kira Investigation" she told them. "Can I kill her Raito?" Ryuk asked making me sigh. I saw she was going to die in two weeks anyway, so he won't be breaking that rule. "Just my hand though" I whispered under my breath.

I walked forward to greet the other receptionist. "Hello, I brought my father a change of clothes, but it doesn't seem like he's here" I greeted. I placed the bag on the counter before speaking again. "Can I leave them here for him?"

"Of course, Raito. I haven't seen you in a while" Kazue*** told me. "Yeah, sorry about that Kazue" I smiled softly before shrugging. "At least you remembered my name, no one remembers the receptionist" he told me. "That's not true" I told him smiling slightly before speaking again.

"Do I sign my name on the sheet?" I asked seeing him nod. I signed my name on the paper before Kazue asked something. "Does this mean you will be working on the Kira Case to?" Kazue asked, making me freeze. "I want to yes, I have to solve two more cases before I reach my quota" I told him.

"I'll likely find him before L does" I said knowing I will, and have. I plan on sending Ryuk into a trap my parents set for supernatural beings like him.

"There is no one at Headquarters so you're going to have to trust me on this" Tadashi**** told her. Tadashi said he'd give them her message when they come back but it wasn't good enough for her. "It must be in person" she insisted.

"Tadashi and Kazue won't be able to help you ma'am. My father oversees the Kira Investigation however" I told her continuing. "I should be able to pass on whatever it is you want him to know very soon. A dozen FBI Agents were killed recently and several Detectives quit the case in fear of Kira. The Kira Investigation Task Force is pretty busy at the moment" I told her.

"You probably shouldn't talk about that to civilians Raito" Kazue told me. "It's practically common knowledge by this point Kazue. Besides, I know she's a trustworthy person" I told him easily as I turned to her. "You can tell by her eyes she is a kind and trustworthy person. Her information on the Kira Case seems significant from the worry her eyes also show" I told them.

"You knew they had a leak of some kind and wanted to tell them in person. Did I get that right?" I asked her. "Yes" she said before we walked to the Station's exit when she agreed to walk with me.

"My father will likely check his messages when he finishes with the Task Force. When he does I will give the phone to you so you can talk to him" I told her. "Are you sure that is okay?" she asked when we stopped before the doors. "You must have an idea why I can't give you my father's number, but I can let you use my phone" I explained.

"I do hope it will not be difficult to trust my father and I" I smiled at her. She bowed deeply as she thanked me. "She walked right into that, didn't she?" Ryuk asked. I felt bad for what I've been doing but at least I am limiting Ryuk's power.

Scene Change: Cross Walk

"You are pretty brave getting involved in the Kira Case" I told her, stopping at the corner. "Not really" she answered stopping with me.

"We've been talking for a while and I don't even know your name. My name is Raito Yagami, my name means 'Moon' and 'Night God'. It was closest to my English name 'Light' though. I informed casually. "My name is Shoko Maki, 'Shining child' and 'Space tree'" she told me before Ryuk took control of my hand. I started walking before I spoke about Kira's powers.

"I have a theory about Kira's powers. I believe they allow him to dictate the time and circumstances of a person's death" I explained. She caught up to me before telling me she agrees. "I think the same thing. I also think he can kill in a number of ways, not just by Heart Attack" Naomi suggested. Is that not what I just said? I can't tell if she is bright or dim.

"I bet no one else knows this, but if they find that out it might help them catch Kira" she told me. Her bets would be wrong because L isn't dumb enough to not know that. "So, all Kira has to do to hide a murder is any number of ways besides a Heart Attack" I revised.

"I'm almost positive someone I know may have met Kira" she told me. "Who do you know may have the possibility of meeting Kira?" I asked her. "One of the FBI Agents who came to investigate Kira. He's no longer alive so he can't contact the Task Force instead" Naomi explained.

"Shoko Maki isn't her real name!" Ryuk exclaimed irritably. "The FBI Agent is also my fiancé, he was caught up in a bus-jacking. I have reason to believe that he met Kira on that Bus" Naomi deduced.

"She's Naomi Misora then?" Ryuk asked in annoyance. I stopped walking telling him she is by nodding my head. He asked if he could kill her now, but I shook my head.

"Is something wrong?" Naomi asked making me shake my head. "Nothing is wrong, I am sorry about your fiancé" I said easily. I walked to catch up to her, walking slightly behind her.

"What makes you think he met Kira on the Bus?" I asked, adjusting my moonstone necklace. "Eight days later, he died with the other FBI Agents. The same man had attempted to rob a bank, two days before he hijacked the Bus. He then dies in an accident not long after. What are the odds of the happening?" she asked, chuckling dryly.

"I believe Kira set up that bus-jacking to get to my fiancé. To get my fiancé's name and information about the other FBI Agents. What stood out to me is that the bus-hijacker died in an accident right after. It suggests Kira can kill in other ways besides Heart Attacks" Naomi deduced again.

"You think because that man died in a car accident Kira can kill in other ways?" I asked. "Yes, I do" she told me.

"I see, I actually figured that out a long time ago" I told her. "How?" she asked. "If he can dictate the time of death, why not the circumstances before and during death? In many lore regarding death gods you can find that they control the person's actions before death for two days. Why wouldn't the power Kira has revolve around that?" I asked her.

"That seems like a big leap" she said. "Mine at least has proof for the theory" she told me. I nodded asking what proof she has for this. "After my fiancé calmed down I asked him about the hijacking. He told me he was put in a situation where he had to show someone his ID" she said looking at the ground.

"He was under orders not to show his ID to anyone because it was without the NPA's knowledge. I think whoever saw his ID is responsible for the death of the Agents" she told me.

Yuri also saw the ID though. If she found out two people saw the ID, would she think there are two Kiras? Or would she think only one of them is?

"That is why you think that Kira can kill by means other than a Heart Attack?" I asked walking into the middle of the cross walk. Surprisingly there are no cars out today, at all. She nodded before I continued walking, turning to look at her over my shoulder.

"There is no doubt your deductive skills are great. Your perspective would be essential to the Task Force" I told her easily. "I bet L already knows that though. A world-class Detective wouldn't be stupid enough to not realize that" I told her. We started walking down the cross walk before I looked at my phone.

I probably won't be able to go to the Bookstore or Emerald Crown today. If I want to keep talking to her anyway, and I do.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:52 P.M. on August 27, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 3:34 P.M. on September 14, 2018.**

 ***This sentence sounds odd every time I read it.**

 ****This is just in the story, I don't actually know what happened in the past. The episode this Prequel ends is actually the episode I started hating the show. I dislike Mello and a few other new characters in it.**

 *****Means 'Single Blessing'**

 ******Means 'Correct or accurate'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	7. Lies and Names

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **2443 words previous, 2501 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lies and Names

Raito's POV

"We have to kill her at some point Raito. She will find out you're Kira and tell someone from the Police. You won't be holding up your end of the deal" he told me, making me sigh. "Is something wrong?" Naomi asked but I shook my head.

"Nothing is wrong, we should really investigate your theory right away" I told her walking closer. At some point I had to stop walking again. "Are you serious?" she asked. I only nodded. "Yes, I am. Have you told anyone else about this?" I asked her. "You're the first person actually" she answered. She sounded disappointed at this, but I don't know why.

Ryuk kept my hand in my pocket ready to write down her name before he spoke. "How are you going to get her to spill her name Raito?" Ryuk asked impatiently. I took out my phone, opening the notes. "I can use my phone to take notes. Can you tell me the date and time of the bus-jacking?" I asked her.

December 20 in front of Asagao Hill at 11:02 A.M. headed to Kawamura Memorial DIC Museum of Art. I should probably keep her around until she tells me, Ryuk included, her name. I put my phone back into my pocket.

"I would like to report the incident to my father, if that is alright" I told her. "I would like to do it myself. After talking to you I think it will be better to do it as soon as possible" she told me solemnly. She turned and started walking before I followed suit instantly. "I suppose that is a better idea" I told her. "Kira will definitely be caught, don't you think" Naomi asked. "Yes, I think he will be" I told her, looking at my watch.

It is 1:15 right now so I can still make it to Emerald Crown or Moonstone Books. I keep wondering how to ask her for her real name though. And keep her here long enough to figure it out.

"I should probably head back soon" Naomi told me. "Someone at Headquarters might be there now" she clarified. "You must be right. No one should be able to keep them this long unless it is about the case" I smiled slightly.

I walked back down the street with her knowing my dad won't call back anytime soon. L is likely explaining the rules about their names and whatnot. I put my phone of silent just in case someone does call me. I kept debating on how to get her to tell Ryuk her real name. She's a smart and careful person so round-about ways won't have a high possibility of working.

"Do you still have business at the Police Station? I would like to go there by myself if you don't mind" Naomi told me. "I don't mind it, but I have to go by there to get to where I am going" I smiled sadly. If I don't think of something quick, I'll likely get caught and Ryuk will go to Sayu. She can't make deals with him like I can, and she will remember all of it, not being able to call for help.

L's POV

"I am sorry for questioning you individually like that, it was unavoidable. I have deduced that Kira is not among you" I told the Detectives. "How can you be entirely certain we are all innocent?" Detective Yagami asked.

"I had set some traps to determine whether or not you were Kira. Questioning you one-on-one, I do not feel the need to" I answered the Chief. Even if they were I would have no evidence that the controlled victim knows about the killings. Or even if they do and can't tell anyone about it for fear of something terrible happening to loved ones.

I heard my phone go off. "Excuse this will you" I apologized, taking my phone out to answer it. I listened to what he was telling me before thanking him. "I'm just about done here anyway so please, let yourself in" I told Watari, ending the call.

"Watari is coming" I told them plainly. When Watari arrived everyone, except for Soichiro, was looking at him in surprise. Matsuda had asked why Watari wasn't wearing his usual garb making me nod at Watari's answer. His answer was that if he dressed like that all of the time he would be announcing he was Watari.

"Normally I wouldn't show my face to anyone, but now that I have to you it means you have gained Ryuzaki's trust" Watari told them. Matsuda scratched the back of his neck in a flattered or awkward motion. "I have brought the items you have requested, they are all here" Watari told me.

I didn't bother to look at the case before asking him to pass them out to everyone. Many of them asked what they needed them for. Soichiro didn't say that and didn't even look like he was thinking of asking. Or think it in general. Either he is very trusting, he expected this, or he isn't any of those. His behavior since coming here is very odd to me. I wonder if any of the Detectives noticed it or not.

"Why are our names and ranks fake?" Ukita asked aloud. "Kira needs a name and face to kill" I told them before sipping my Tea. "We will confront him with that principle in mind. It should be obvious why" I told the Detective. "Y-Yes but…" Ukita tried to explain before Soichiro interrupted. "What choice would you rather have Ukita? Using fake IDs or having no one to protect against Kira? Not that you wouldn't be entirely fine on your own Ryuzaki" Soichiro asked Ukita. He had turned to me on the second part making me shrug. "Though help would be appreciated I do not mind what you had just said" I told him indifferently.

"When encountering a stranger be sure to use the name on the fake IDs. Is that understood?" I asked. I picked up my Tea cup to sip more of my Tea. "Be cautious not to take them out in front of other Police Officers. I don't think I need to tell you of the complications in that situation" I warned. They all nodded in understanding.

"I would like to request you wear these belts at all times" Watari suggested. I knew he was opening a silver carrying case when he mentioned the belts. Watari explained the belts which I ignored in favor of the first letter. All the letters so far, when put together create a kind of poem.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Matsuda. "This isn't the time to be playing Matsuda, this is serious work" Soichiro told him. The tone was stern, but he didn't snap at him. Matsuda, despite the earlier enthusiasm, deflated at that. I forced down a smirk at the authoritative voice that didn't sound harsh in any way.

Raito's POV

"Thank you very much for your help Raito. Because of you I feel more comfortable with my theory" Naomi told me. If I can't think of anything soon I can always just tell Ryuk her name. It would be fun, however, to try and get her to tell me.

"I don't mind" I told her as we walked. She had agreed to letting me walk with her because I was going there anyway. We walked in silence for a while as I thought about what I could do to get her real name.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

We were three minutes from the Station and I still hadn't figured anything out. "Mrs. Maki" I said making her stop, confusing me. We can keep walking, she doesn't have to stop.

"It is gonna be hard to directly contact anyone from the Task Force" I told her easily. That, for the most part, is true. "What do you mean?" she asked in slight anger and disbelief. "Don't you think it odd that no one was at Headquarters?" I asked. "Y-Yes, I do find it a bit strange" she said taken aback by that.

"The Task Force is structured so no one on the outside can find out the Detectives' names. No one outside of Headquarters should even know the name of the person in charge. If anyone were to find out any of that there would likely be another tragedy. A tragedy like the one that claimed your fiancé" I told her, looking at the ground. I made sure to keep my guilty expression obstructed from her.

"I realize that now" she told me sadly. I looked back up to her before speaking again. "That's why you were told no one was at Headquarters. You will likely not be able to talk to someone directly from Task Force Headquarters" I told her. "How do you know so much?" she asked me.

"I overheard my father talking on the phone, or rather over a laptop, about it. It was when I was at Headquarters wrapping up a case for a neighboring division" I told her easily. "L is the one leading the Investigation and that's where they're likely at right now" I told her.

"I suspected that L was on the case, just not with them right now" Naomi said. "Because of case quota I'm able to enter Task Force Headquarters whenever I like to look for cases. I am aiming to join the Kira Investigation because it will get me closer to that goal" closer to L.

"I would still like to go to Headquarters" she told me. "You will not be able to get through to them, so why?" I asked confused. "I want to talk to L directly" she told me. I got in front of her when I saw the Headquarters.

"The only one able to get in direct contact with L is Watari, isn't it? How do you suppose you will contact him" I asked her. She had stopped walking when I stood in front of her.

"I don't know, but I think he will remember who I am" she told me. It was a surprise to say the least. I guess he did work with the FBI at one point though. "He may remember me from a case in America two years ago" she said.

Two years ago? The LABB Murder Case with my haemophillic* older brother? I was surprised she was there during that. "Really?" I asked in surprise. I remember that case very well. My sister Janice, Russel's twin sister and my older sister, helped him escape the asylum he was placed in. She's been helping him commit murder ever since while still keeping their jobs.

"I'm sorry I never told you I was an FBI Agent" Naomi said regretfully. "I was one up until three months ago" she elaborated. I got an idea from that.

"I see, that was why your skills of deduction were far from amateurish" I said walking behind her. I stopped to continue, making her turn around to face me. "You have a knack for getting to the heart of the matter, don't you?" I asked her.

"You make this look easy, I thought you were a goody two shoes Lucien" Ryuk said. I think that is the first time Ryuk used my real name.

"I had to do things from other channels, I knew the Task Force and Police were not trustworthy" she said. "I know I can trust L though" she said looking to the sky. "There's a chance that if I give them my name they may let me speak to L" Naomi hoped.

"If you want to trust L with this information, then why tell me?" I asked confused. "I was angry and then I saw someone. You said you were the lead Detective's son. That's not it actually" she turned around to face me at that. "There is something about you that reminds me of L" she told me. I swallowed at that because my mouth had gone dry.

"I can get you onto the Task Force easily with only a few things to give to my father when he returns home. Just some identification, a recommendation from a trusted Task Force member, and of course L's permission. You would be an invaluable addition to his team" I told her.

"You can get me into the Task Force?" she asked and I nodded. "I just need some identification to tell him who you are. It might be a while before he actually answers though" I told her regretfully. "I know that, I can give you my information so you can contact me" she said. She looked reluctant to give me, Ryuk, her name.

"You're young and very beautiful so why would you risk your life to catch Kira? You have a lot to live for, don't you?" I asked her. "No, I don't. Without Raye I have nothing to live for!" she told me.

"Ok, then I just need a form of ID. I will need to send the number on your ID to my father. He will be able to ask L about you then" I told her. She nodded, looking down at the ground.

"The name I gave you earlier was a fake one, I am very sorry" she bowed deeply. "It's alright, you've been very thorough which shows even more proof of your capabilities" I told her. "Would my Japanese Driver's License be okay?" she asked. I nodded easily at that.

I felt Ryuk lean over my shoulder when she took out her License. I took the License before Ryuk told me he was done. I used my right hand to hold the ID and the other to take a picture of the numbers on it.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Naomi asked when I checked my watch again. "I wanted to see how long I have to get to Moonstone Books and the Emerald Crown. They are my favorite places to go" I told her. I saw that her eyes looked dead and realized it was time for her to leave.

I placed her Driver's License in her jacket pocket. "Where are you going?" I asked, annoyed with Ryuk. My heart hurt because I couldn't stop this, even if I wanted to. I know you can stop any _one_ death so long as it is the only one on the page. I am terrified of fire though and that is the only way to destroy it.

"Somewhere" was her only answer. I took out my phone, asking if she would still like to try to contact my father. "No thank you, I can find out another time" she said. "I will see you later then, Mrs. Misora" I smiled painfully.

"How is she going to die, Ryuk?" I asked sadly. "Suicide, does fit her, right?" he asked. I nodded since it does fit her. It only fit her because of how she was talking earlier.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:39 P.M. on August 29, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:00 P.M. on September 14, 2018.**

 ***I think it means he loves blood.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you September 28, 2018**


	8. The Façade

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **4501 words previous, 5674 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Façade

L's POV

"That was the death of an FBI Agent who died in a Train Station in Japan" Aizawa said tiredly. "Let's watch the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the Ticket Gate, boarding the Train, and dying on the platform" taking a bite of my ice cream. Aizawa searched through the tapes before Matsuda told him where he thought it was.

"Raye Penber enters Shinjuku Station through the west Ticket Gate at 3:11 P.M. He then boards the Yamanote Train Line at 3:13" Matsuda read. "Drawing any kind of information from the blurry video is difficult, so it's expected we won't find anything from watching it again"

Everyone was tired, so I hope that is the reason he said that. "At exactly 4:42 P.M. he exits the Train at Tokyo Station, dying on the platform" Matsuda finished. "Don't you find it strange?" I asked them. I got questions instead of answers though.

"What do you find strange, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked me. "Yeah, did you see something?" Matsuda asked. Taking a bite of my ice cream, I elaborated.

"Because of the footage, we know that Raye Penber got on the Train at the Yamanote Line. An hour and a half after, he gets off the Train and dies on the Platform. This is odd because the Yamanote Line takes an hour to complete a circuit. There is also the strange envelope" I commented, taking a bite of my ice cream again. "What envelope?" Aizawa asked.

I picked up the remote, rewinding the tape. Once it reached 3:11 and 17 seconds on December 27, 2006, Raye Penber just passed the Ticket Gate at this time, I paused it. "He's holding what looks like an everyday envelope when he passes through the Ticket Gate" I answered easily. "You're right! He's carrying it under his arm" Aizawa said, standing up in shock. "But in the footage before his death, it isn't there!"

Raye Penber died at 4:42 and 9 seconds on December 27, 2006, as stated by the time stamp on the bottom, right of the screen.

Aizawa's reaction was almost… amusing. "It's amazing that you noticed that, Ryuzaki!" he said in surprise and awe. "I don't see an envelope in the list of personal effects… there was a note however" Soichiro informed. Yes, the note.

"That means it was left on the Train" I commented, turning to the TV once again. "If you look at the very end though," I fast forwarded the footage to 4:42 and 26 seconds. "It looks like he's straining to look inside the Train" I informed. The static line* of the video, right by the door of the Train, befuddles me though. I feel like I should know what it means, but I don't.

"What do you think that could mean?" Soichiro asked. "The note mentioned in his personal effects wasn't his. It was another note from Kira" I told them. I remembered easily what the note had said.

'Who are you to say I'm not God?

Have been since creation

Oh, how dare you think me an imitation?'

"Wouldn't we have seen Kira give Raye Penber the note though?" Matsuda asked. That is true, when did Kira give Raye the note? Was it when he gave him the envelope? Or was it on the Train? What does he intend to do with these notes?

After a while of mulling those questions over in my head I heard Watari mention Ukita. "Ryuzaki, Ukita at the NPA says he's on the phone with someone from the Tip Line" Watari told me. "Give Ukita the number for line five and have the informant call that number instead. It is safer this way" I told the man.

"It is okay for you to turn on your phone now Matsuda. No, turn you cell phone on right away please" I told him, when I turned to the couch he was sitting on behind me. The moment he turned it on, it started to ring. Plucking the phone from his hand, I opened it.

"This is Suzuki, head of the Kira Public Information Division" I said quickly when I answered the call. It was said quickly but I made it easy to understand regardless.

"Naomi Misora has been missing since the death of her fiancé, Raye Penber. We found a note, it seems to be from Kira, but we haven't found a body" the man said. I was surprised to hear she was in Japan, and that she was dead, but I don't know why I was. I repeated the name so Watari could type it in. I know that name from somewhere, but where?

I heard clacking before he turned the computer screen so I could see it. Now I know why I was surprised. She worked the BB Murder Case in LA with me. We caught him, but it didn't stay that way for long. A week after we caught him he went missing. When I received that news from Watari it worried me greatly.

My arm, the one holding the phone, went limp at my side before I ended the call without another word. "We have another note from Kira" I told them when I handed Matsuda's phone back. "No one can find Naomi Misora's body, since Kira is involved she is most likely dead instead of missing. A picture of the note will be sent to a secure email by Ukita, so it is soon to arrive"

I felt bad for Naomi since even if he wasn't on that Train he would not have been coming home. The Train he was supposed to take got into an accident on the line and crashed. No one survived and the Train and was flaming, exploded catastrophe. Looking at a wall, back to the Officers, I spoke to them.

"I would like to focus the investigation on those that Raye Penber was investigating. He was assigned to two Police Officers and their families" I told everyone. "Who are these two Officers?" Soichiro asked. It was ironic that he was the one to ask that and not anyone else.

"Deputy Director General Kitamura, and his family" looking over my shoulder at Soichiro. "And Detective Superintendent Yagami and family" his surprised expression was expected.

"At this stage, I want to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households" I said, turning to face them at a slow pace. Soichiro's face was no longer surprised, but instead more wary, why is that?

Raito's POV

"What are you planning to do with writing the names of people in the Death Note in advance?" I asked, turning on the TV. "It's insurance" he told me before elaborating.

"If you were _somehow_ incapacitated, how would it look to the Police if Criminals stopped dying around the same time?" Ryuk asked. "I see your point Ryuk, I do, but I haven't gotten a decent rest in four days" I was really irritated with him for doing this. "Kukuku! Why do you even need rest Raito? You're technically not alive" Ryuk laughed. I just glared at him.

I went through my computer, cleaning it out. Soon L will likely have this house under surveillance. The Police Force will likely be watching the families Raye was tailing.

"Naomi left a note before her death, from Kira" Ryuk informed. L will be more willing to watch the ones Raye was tailing now that he did that. "Now I just have to hide these clippings somewhere" I said aloud.

I started cutting some cloth with a pair of emerald green sewing scissors. It was a way to hide pieces of the Death Note for safekeeping.

"You're really good with your hands. You must be popular with the ladies, right?" Ryuk asked. "I kind of have to be good with my hands since I am in art and music, Ryuk. Besides, I would rather not be popular with any gender" I told him blandly. I don't see a reason to be liked by anyone I'm not going to be friends _or_ acquaintances with.

L's POV

"Surveillance Cameras? Really Ryuzaki?!" Matsuda exclaimed. "That's out of the question! If people found out, we'd have a Civil Rights Movement on our hands. We would lose our jobs!" Aizawa exclaimed.

"So, you'd risk your lives but not your jobs?" I asked them. They grew quiet at this. "What are the odds that Kira's 'façade' is in one of those households?" Soichiro asked. I looked at the ceiling, calculating the percentage in my head. "Maybe 10… no, 5%" I answered when I looked at him again. "All that for 5%? That's not worth the risk"

"No, it is worth it" Soichiro interrupted Matsuda. "Not one of the people we investigated were the least bit suspicious. Even if there's a 1% chance, we can't afford to ignore it" I do agree with him. "It's not a surprise my family was under suspicion, so go ahead with it. I don't want a single blind spot though, not even the bathroom" he finished.

I was surprised he agreed to it so easily, I didn't let my surprise show though. "Thank you, that was my intention" I told him easily. "You don't have to agree with this, Chief!" Aizawa told him.

I mulled something over in my head, ignoring the rest. I went over to the couch and sat down before speaking again. "As courtesy to Chief Yagami, only he and I will survey his home" I announced as I sat down.

"Watari," I said turning my head to my caretaker/father-figure. "How long will it take to set up the cameras and wiretaps?" I asked him. "We can set them up at any time tomorrow, so long as we know how long the families will be out" he answered.

"Raito has lessons, so he won't be back till about three or four. I will find something for Sayu and Sachiko to do till about that time" Soichiro told us. I nodded at this. What lessons is Raito taking?

Raito's POV

"See you later Raito!"

"See you tomorrow, Raiden**" I waved to him before walking up to the door. I had gotten here at 3:15 and found that no one was home when I tried to open the door. "That's odd" I frowned, taking out my key. I unlocked the door going inside.

"I'm home" I told the empty house when I took my shoes off. It's odd that no one is home. I guess L already installed the cameras and whatever else he needed to. He must have been thorough though.

When I reached my room, I knew I was right. The handle wasn't lowered which is how I always have it when I leave my room. The paper was still there though because I saw it float to the ground when I opened the door.

"Hey Raito, I don't think anyone is home right now" Ryuk said but I ignored him. I set my black leather, silver-lined, Flute Case down on the desk before falling back on my bed.

"Can we kill people today? No one's in the house right now so it should be fine, right?" he was acting like a child again. "Are you even listening to me?!" he asked in a childish manner when I ignored him again.

I sighed before I went over to the door to check the pencil lead. I'm not really hiding anything in here, but I would like to know if someone comes in or not when I'm not here. I'm a very cautious person.

I left my room after that to somewhere a bit more 'private'.

L's POV

"I didn't know he'd go to such lengths. He's a secretive person yes, but he doesn't hide much from us" Soichiro commented making me frown.

"Oh, is that so? Have you ever talked to your son about the Kira Investigation?" I asked curiously. "Of course I haven't" he answered but his tone wasn't defensive. Was he expecting that question?

"I have never revealed classified information to my family" he finished. He never looked away from the screen when he answered me. "It's not like I see them all that often these days anyway. Right when I get home I'm normally too tired and just go to bed" he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. He does sound and look tired.

Raito's POV

"Where are we going, Raito?" Ryuk asked, but I ignored him again. "Raito? Why are you ignoring me?!" he asked childishly.

Looking at the collar of my tan trench coat I didn't see any bugs. I also checked the inside of it and the inside of the sleeves near my wrist. I didn't find any, so I finally answered the childish Overtaker. "Listen Ryuk!" I said in annoyance, interrupting his weird dance thing.

"There may be bugs and cameras hidden throughout my house" I informed. "Are you sure? Wasn't that piece of paper still in your door though?"

Ryuk is smart when it comes to killing people, but nothing else it seems. "That was a fake, Ryuk. I made it like that so it would be obvious to anyone entering my room when I was gone. The door handle is the real test" I explained dully.

"When the door shuts, it automatically returns to a horizontal position, it won't go any higher. When I leave my room though, I always lower the handle by five millimeters. If the handle is all the way up when I return, I can be very certain someone was in my room. This method isn't foolproof though, so I also put a piece of lead in the door" I explained. "What does that even do? Where do you put it on the door?"

"I put it on the hinge. After I leave my room I put a piece of mechanical pencil lead, at an angle, on the hinge. I put it at an angle so that it would break if the door was to be opened. I'd normally take it out myself when I get home. When I got home from my lessons today I realized the pencil lead was broken" I explained. "I do remember that, now that you mention it" Ryuk commented.

"I know someone was in there today" I could feel it all around the house to.

"Could it have been Sachiko, Soichiro, or Sayu?" Ryuk asked making me sigh. "None of them would notice the paper _or_ take the time to put it back if they did. That's what is suspicious to me" I told him.

Scene Change: Moonstone Books Cashier

I wanted to buy a book from here since I didn't get to the last time I tried to come here.

"Are you planning to buy a book to do research on wiretaps and surveillance?" Ryuk asked. I bought the books, ignoring the woman's blush and Ryuk's question, walking home again.

On the street, I decided to ask the Overtaker a question. "What about your apples, Ryuk?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "What? Ah! With the surveillance cameras… I can't eat my apples" Ryuk panicked. I smirked at the reaction. "Overtakers and Shinigami don't die from starvation, so you won't perish if you stop eating them for a while"

"Don't you think that's a bit much?! Apples to me are like what drugs and alcohol are to humans. Do you get what I mean? I even get withdrawal symptoms" Ryuk worried. "What kind of symptoms?" I'm guessing they're stupid symptoms for a conditioned immortal.

"My body gets twisted around and I do handstands! It's not pretty" he told me. "No one wants to see that" as I figured, stupid. Humans have worse, more serious withdrawal symptoms than that. "I know right" Ryuk agreed.

"If you want to eat apples, you'll have to find where all the cameras are. If you're lucky, you might even find a blind spot where you won't be seen" I told him when I stood in front of my house. I know it is going to be a fruitless endeavor, but it will be fun seeing him squirm.

"Get goin'" I told him before we both went towards the house. I walked forward to go inside, while he flew forward to search for cameras.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

On my bed I was reading a magazine. It is an informative magazine about the life of the owner of 'Dahlia Heaven', a strip club in Europe. There were a lot of pictures of guys on stripper poles or dancing around on runways.

This particular club/bar is across from my mom's orphanage in Great Britain. I was also listening to 'Get Off My Back' by Bryan Adams.

"There's a camera in the air conditioner" Ryuk informed loudly. I frowned, not really surprised one was there. I flipped the page and found a brunet with crystal blue eyes and black glasses. Gentry Holland, the owner of the strip club. I moved to sit on the edge of my bed, facing the balcony.

'Gentry is a business man of noble descent' I read. Explains the name since it means 'of noble birth, a gentleman'.

He wore a black, form-fitting suit with a red handkerchief outlined in black in his left breast pocket. His right arm was draped over his right leg and he was hunched over with a smile***. Some would call the picture 'sexy' or 'refined' I think.

He was sitting on a black sofa that was in his bar. The red and green lights from the dance floor shined in the photo and you could see part of the bar on the right side of the picture. The bar had a black base with diamond design burgundy marble counters. You could see five red, swivel backless round bar stools in front of it. There was also a pool table in the background, behind the couch. I closed the magazine, speaking to no one.

"Beautiful eyes, but I prefer black or dark grey eyes with silver specks" getting up to put the magazine away. I placed it at the top of my bookshelf, hearing the song change. It was 'The Grand Design' from the English movie 'Balto'. "It's time for dinner Raito!" Sayu called making me sigh.

I stood up, walking to my bed to turn my stereo**** off. There was an alcove slightly above my bed that was meant for a TV, but I wanted my stereo there instead. The stereo could also hook up to my Bluetooth, so they were really just speakers. When I turned it off I headed downstairs for dinner.

Downstairs Sayu was gushing over Hideki Ryuga, an actor on her favorite show. "He's so dreamy, why is no one in my class like him" Sayu complained. "Just eat your dinner Sayu" Sachiko told her, stopping her complaining.

L's POV

"You don't seem that concerned your 'well-behaved' son is reading about a gay strip club, Chief Yagami" I commented. His face was stoic and his eyes were void of emotion.

"I don't _mind_ it because he's already engaged to marry someone when he turns twenty" I was shocked by this. Arranged marriages do happen but I didn't think the Yagami Family was into it. "He loves his fiancé with everything he has, besides," he said making me curious.

"He's only reading about it, nothing else. Do you suspect my son, Ryuzaki?" he asked, finally looking away from the screen. I looked at the screen before I answered him.

"Yes, I do, but only as the façade Kira has been hinting about in the notes he has the victims write" I answered truthfully. The boy is _too_ perfect and is doing too many things at once.

"What is with the songs?" I asked him when another English song came on.

"They're from Raito's favorite movies when he was younger. 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron' and 'Balto'. Normally he'd be in Alaska or Texas right now, but we've been busy, so we couldn't take him last year" Soichiro explained. "I see" biting my thumb before I heard Sayu complain about her classmates. No one in her class is like Hideki Ryuga.

"Are the Kitamura's watching the television right now, Mr. Aizawa?" I asked before the man answered. "Yes, the Director isn't here but the rest of the family is watching it while they eat. Channel 4" he confirmed. He gave me more than what I asked for. I ended the call before I addressed Watari.

"Tell the TV Broadcast Station to air the message I created on channel 4" I told him.

I listened and watched what everyone did and said. What Raito said confused me though. "What does he mean by that?" I asked his father.

"Raito isn't a big fan of law enforcement or the government because he hasn't seen it do any _real_ good over the span of human history. I'm sure if you asked him about this at some point he'd give a more detailed answer" Soichiro explained. "And the News?" I asked, wondering why he doesn't watch it.

"Raito has hemophobia, necrophobia, and pyrophobia. The News often shows photos of things like that, so he doesn't take the risk of watching it" was his simple, short answer.

Raito's POV

I heard a cheery beeping coming from the TV confusing me. "The ICPO says that:

'In response to the Kira murders, Interpol has decided to dispatch 1500 investigators to Japan from various Agencies allied with the country.'

That's a lot, don't you think?" Sayu asked. "You know I don't like hearing about the News, Sayu. I don't think mother needs to know about that either" I reminded/told her softly. "Yeah, I know" she said before wondering about the number again.

"It's probably a ploy to bring Kira out, Sayu, don't obsess over the lies of law enforcement. You'll give yourself a headache" I warned her. "Dad's in law enforcement Raito!" she pouted making me chuckle.

"Yes, he is. It doesn't change the fact that I don't like law enforcement in regards to murders, robberies, arson, etc." I told her. She nodded before ignoring the rest.

"Thanks for dinner, mother" I thanked, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I placed the dishes in the sink before turning the faucet on to lightly wash it. I reached for the cupboard to take out a bag of snacks.

"You're eating a bag of veggie chips after dinner? You'll get fat" Sayu warned me. I just shook my head at that. "I'll deal with the consequences when they occur, Sayu" I said turning to face her. "And that's rude to say to people who are bigger in size so don't say that in front of others, okay?"

"Okay, I won't" she pouted, turning her attention to the show again. "Your drink is in the fridge Raito" Sachiko said. "Thank you" I bowed my head. Opening the fridge I saw the black travel mug on the second shelf. Grabbing the red, Iced Coffee I went upstairs.

I was thankful for the fact Sachiko stocked up on blood infused drinks. I locked my door seeing Ryuk laying down on my bed. "I-I think I found every camera" Ryuk said. I ignored him though before I set down my drink at my desk. I caught a glimpse of what it looked like. It looked like Sangria or Pomegranate Juice even though it's Coffee.

I turned on my Bluetooth as well as my speakers. 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet blasted through them so I turned the volume down. I sat down at my desk when that was done. "I guess Overtakers get tired to when they work hard" Ryuk realized.

"I hate explaining things twice, so you better listen. There are 64 cameras in total in this room alone. I bet they expected you to at least find some of them" Ryuk told me. "How am I gonna eat apples now?!" Ryuk complained, as oblivious as always.

"I guess you can't speak in the house now, we'll have to discuss it outside sometime" Ryuk realized. I sighed in annoyance when he said that. My remote doesn't seem to want to work either, so I guess that would be another reason why I'm annoyed.

Standing up I turned the TV on manually. I opened my satchel getting Ryuk's attention. "Is it time to kill someone?" I nodded my head when I heard the Narrator on the TV mention the readings for two paintings. **_The Valley of Vaucluse (1841)_** and **_The Fountain of Vaucluse (1841)_** by Thomas Cole will be discussed tomorrow.

Ryuk took control of my arm so he could write.

'We are family

Get up ev'rybody and sing'

That's Janet's ring tone. "Hey Janet, what do I owe the pleasure of your call to?" I greeted. "I wanted… to say… goodbye" hearing the crying I froze in fear. Not again, please not again!

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, knowing why she said that. "Some girls came into my Flower Shop, messing with my flowers. They said it was my fault that your fiancé's family died in that fire" she told me. I gripped my phone in anger when I heard the sobbing become more frequent. "The fire wasn't your fault Janet, it wasn't anyone's fault" I told her seriously.

"They blamed you for it to" I could tell this wasn't getting anywhere, but I have to say something. "No one knows how the fire started Janet, so it wasn't anyone's fault. Don't do something you'll regret, please" I pleaded, begged, almost desperately. "I can't deal with this anymore Lucien" her voice sounded tired.

"What about Claire? She's the one who will find your lifeless body" I asked knowing how she feels about her fiancée. "Do you want to leave her alone in the house with a newborn child? Leave your newborn child with a lone, despairing mother?" our family gets attached to the kids in our family very easily. Even when they're not born yet we get attached.

"That's a low blow Lucien" she said and I know she's scowling at me through the phone. "If you're going to talk about killing yourself, of course I'm gonna pull out all the stops" I smirked into the phone. "Are you going to leave them? Leave me?" I asked hearing the defeated sigh after a few minutes.

"I care too much about them to do that to them. I wasn't thinking since I just got home from work" she answered. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Do you promise? Promise to talk to someone before you go deciding things like that?" I asked fearfully. "I promise"

"Blood Promise?" I asked, hearing light-hearted chuckling over the speaker. "Yes, Blood Promise" she said before I pricked my finger. Ryuk had stopped writing a bit ago so my hand was free. "With the blood of our ancestors, we make this promise" I said dripping my blood on a piece of paper. I may be scared of blood, but it's more other's blood than my own. She repeated what I said before continuing it.

"I will tell someone before making life changing decisions" Janet promised. "I will tell someone before making life changing decisions" I repeated taking up my antique pen. I wrote the promise below the drops. The pen shook a bit in my hand. "When are you coming back anyway?" she asked when the Blood Promise was done.

I sighed in despair before looking at the calendar. "I'll be heading home once the Kira Case is over, probably before that if it isn't solved by the time I turn nineteen" I answered with an annoyed tone. "Don't pretend you hate the arrangement Lucien" she accused lightly.

"Never" smiling at my desk. I saw that my hand went back to writing in the Death Note. The scene made me scowl at my hand. "I will be leaving Sayu without a smart, older brother though" I was sarcastic but regretful for that. Sarcastic because Sayu has a mother and father, friends, and teachers who can help her. I was regretful because she likes having me around for some reason.

"The Yagami Family can still visit Lucien" Janet said softly but I knew she was frowning. "I know, but Russel and Janice might not be the best of hosts with Sayu" I said worriedly. "I suppose" it sounded like she wanted to say more but didn't. "I hate this Kira Case" I heard her chuckle lightly at that.

"Why is that?" she asked before I heard barking. I smiled at it because I'd recognize it anywhere. It's the wolves I haven't seen in a while. "If I was there I would've made sure those girls paid for hurting you like that" I told her easily. "Like you and Russel did when we were younger?" she asked. I nodded at this. "Yeah, we protect our family to our last breath" I smiled.

"Speaking of family, is Russel still a Mortician and Janice a Medical Examiner?" I asked curiously. "No, they switched jobs" she said making me smile. "Good, they didn't fit in well with their previous jobs" I commented. "I agree, I have to go now though, Ona is crying"

"Alright, talk to you later. See you in a year" I said hanging up. I really hope this year passes quickly. Or I get picked up early.

L's POV

"Who is this 'Janet'?" I asked, confused by the whole conversation. I know Raito was worried because she was talking about killing herself, but not why he worried _that_ much. The 'Blood Promise' also confused me since I have no recollection of that ever existing in any culture.

"Janet is one of Raito's sisters while he's in Alaska. He gets along better with that family than he does ours and is less formal with them. It's not a surprise to us because he spends most of the year with them anyway. He likes Alaska, Texas, Italy, Germany, and Great Britain more than he does Japan" Soichiro explained. "Does he study for school or does he just read, watch the readings of art, and listen to music?" I asked looking at the papers on his bed.

"He doesn't need to study, he has a photographic memory. He was able to go to his Study Abroad Program in the U.S. before Sachiko and I got too busy to take him. That program is his only form of 'studying'" Yagami answered.

It's odd how Raito is so busy and so perfect. Does he ever take a break from doing any of that? Or is he like me and grew up too fast? Raito stretched before throwing away his bag of snacks. He had finished his odd drink a while ago. "After this I'll go to sleep" Raito said to no one.

"Ryuzaki?" Watari asked. "Yes, what is it?" I asked, never turning away from the screen. "A few minutes ago, a bank clerk under suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher held in a detention center were put on the News. They died of inexplicable Heart Attacks not long after" he informed. "It's him!" Soichiro said, standing up in alarm.

"While this was happening, your wife and daughter were watching television. When that was done they turned it off and didn't watch anything afterwards. From a little bit past 7:30 till now, 11 o'clock, your son hasn't done anything. Except for talking to Janet, who called him by the Italian version of his English name and watched painting readings" I recounted what had happened in today's surveillance.

"Kira needs a name and face to kill so anyone who doesn't watch the News can't be Kira. Raito doesn't watch the News at all which I find odd" biting my thumb in confusion. "That means my family is cleared now, right?" Soichiro was desperate now. Is it because Raito is under investigation?

"It doesn't make sense that Kira would only kill minor Criminals. Especially after they were broadcasted" I told the Police Chief. I heard a surprised intake of breath to my right. It was Soichiro.

"The Yagami Household seems too innocent to me. Besides, we're looking for the one being forced to kill for Kira. That way we can keep an eye on them till they divulge who the real killer is" I reminded him. The 'façade' Kira talks about in the poems is someone who doesn't want to do this.

Raito doesn't like dead bodies or blood, so I don't think he'd want to be a killer either. He doesn't like this case and has a good reason for it. His 'sister' tried to kill herself because they're being blamed for the death of his fiancé's family. He likes Alaska and other places more than Japan. He's more informal and comfortable around the other family to. He's being forced to stay in Japan because of this case.

Raito's POV: Next Morning

"Are you up yet, Raito?" Sachiko asked when I put my arm through the sleeve of my white button-up. "Yes" I answered with a yawn. "It's garbage day, if you have any trash bring it down" she told me. "Alright"

I got out of bed and walked over to my trashcan. Picking it up I heard Sachiko open the door. "Here" she smiled holding out an open trash bag. I smiled before walking over and dumping the trash into the trash bag. "Good boy" she praised, patting my cheek. I smiled before I went to the sliding door that leads to the balcony.

Opening it I stretched my arms, hearing my back and shoulders crack. "It's a wonderful day, I wonder if Janet, Claire and Ona are okay" the conversation from yesterday stuck in my head. "Didn't that mini-LCD TV cost 39,800 Yen?"

I sighed at Ryuk's voice. Looking at the ground below I saw Sachiko taking the trash to the garbage man. It was only $359.13 in U.S. currency, which Moonstone Books let me use there. The owners of Moonstone Books and Emerald Crown Café are friends of my parents.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:41 P.M. on September 15, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 6:28 P.M. on September 27, 2018. This took me more than four hours to rewrite, that was so long.**

 ***Similar to the episode of Supernatural with Pestilence. The line covering his head in the security room on the monitors.**

 ****Means 'God of Thunder'**

 *****Same modeling position Heath is in in 'Prince of Stride: Alternative' when he threatens his two, smaller teammates for saying he was cute when his older sister showed them pictures of when he modeled for her when he was younger.**

 ******Pioneer Andrew Jones SP-FS52-stereo speakers.**

 **`Bad scene in my opinion. I had wanted to do this instead of having nothing but nothing in it. Raito still has control of his body except his left arm so he'd be doing basically nothing the whole time.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	9. Remove and Meet

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I love these songs so much.**

 **2122 words previous, 2791 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Remove and Meet

Raito's POV

"Are you sure nobody's following me, Ryuk?"

I'm only asking to annoy him, I know no one is following me. It would be disgraceful if I didn't. "Yes, I'm sure" he said in an odd position. "When are you gonna get me some apples Raito?"

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so I will give you apples?" I asked him. "No! I just checked a 100-meter radius around you and no one is there" he defended. I was having too much fun messing with him. I know the limits of it though. "You do know people live in this area, right?" wondering if he got what I meant by that.

"Okay! No one was following and/or checking on you" Ryuk sighed in annoyance. "Fine, fine, I will buy you some apples" I relented. "Yes!"

Walking into town I reached a store called 'Black Elm Produce'. "Here you are! Please come again" Sachihiro* told me. "Thank you" I nodded. He looked oddly at my gloves before I grabbed the paper bag, hastily pulling my hands away. I walked away from him and headed to a bench to eat.

"Why don't you eat it yourself Ryuk?" I asked as I turned the apple for him. "I can't with my withdrawal symptoms" he told me as if it was obvious.

"I've given you apples on the way to school. You can't get symptoms from not eating apples after less than 24 hours, you've done that without them before. I've never heard of any consecutive deaths as you create happening in any number of decades from my parents. And they've lived many millennia longer than me" I told him.

"I might as well kill you with my Death Note, Raito. With how you drive me like a slave and all" Ryuk told me. I just chuckled as I walked away. "You can't kill a being who isn't technically alive, Ryuk. Besides, you're the one treating me like a slave" I told him before I got an apple out of the bag.

"I have one more finishing touch left so thanks for reminding me" Ryuk said as I started walking home. I took a bite of the apple since I haven't eaten anything today.

L's POV

"Ryuzaki" Chief Yagami said getting my attention. "I've been thinking about the purse-snatcher and embezzler case two days ago. There's no way my family could've known about them. Shouldn't that clear any doubts you may have?" he asked me.

I resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance. "It seems you have forgotten that I am not looking for Kira right now. I am looking for the one being manipulated by him, his façade" I reminded again. "Oh, that's right" he said wearily.

"Seems your son is home" I told the Chief when the young man walked in.

Raito's POV

Locking the door I walked over to my desk like usual. "You're going to keep quiet and act like nobody's watching again, huh?" Ryuk questioned. I turned on the TV, seeing I was just in time for the reading of **_Study for the Cross and the World (1846-1847)_** by Thomas Cole.

Ryuk had told me what to do but I really didn't want to right now. I sighed before recording the reading and the reading of Thomas Cole's painting, **_A Rocky Glen (In the Shawangunks) (1846)_**. I changed the channel to the News. "You're actually watching it?!" Ryuk exclaimed in shock.

Three men were showed on the screen before Ryuk said I can turn it off. I turned it off before looking through my phone. It's open till 10 o'clock so I might as well head there.

When I arrived at Moonstone Books, I bought a book about oil paintings of the early days. The 'early days' being the years when they were very popular with the people. I headed home after I bought the book though.

L's POV

"I've listened to all of the video recordings and footage a variety of times. I have come to this conclusion…" taking a chocolate with caramel filling out of its wrapper. "…They have revealed that none of them are Kira" I finished, popping the chocolate into my mouth.

"But you said you weren't looking for Kira, just the façade of Kira" Soichiro remembered. "Yes, that is true" I told him. "I shall have the cameras removed" eating another chocolate. "All that work and we still haven't learned anything" Matsuda said despairingly.

"We will pursue other leads, so don't be upset Matsuda" Soichiro encouraged him. "You misunderstood despite understanding the situation not too long ago" I said in annoyance as I ate another chocolate. It was plain milk chocolate this time. "We did that to find Kira's façade, someone being forced into finding out information and killing Criminals for Kira" I reminded for the fourth time I believe.

"His façade wouldn't do anything suspicious if he knows there are cameras around" I told them, eating another chocolate. "You believe the façade is among those two families?" Soichiro asked. "As I said before, it's a 5% chance" I reminded picking up my tea cup. I stirred it as I tried coming up with a plan.

I know the façade is Raito, but how could I get him to confess to it? In one of the poems, it said:

'Showed you he knows you, but you know nigh.'

This would mean the façade knows me somehow, but I don't remember him. There's also the word 'SHINIGAMI' that the note says and two lines on a different note saying:

'Alongside my marionette

Nothing but a parasite, a familial threat.'

I set my Tea down on the small, plain white saucer. Maybe I should go see Raito? If he really knows me, he'll show some sign of it. Or cover it up because no one should know my identity. Either way I should be able to tell if he knows me.

Raito's POV

"I just checked Raito! All the cameras have been removed" Ryuk said excitedly. I already knew that though. I left my room getting annoyed with him asking me if I heard him. "Raito!"

When I got a few steps down the stairs I was completely annoyed with him. I pointed to my ear three times as I continued walking. "Good point, there might still be wiretaps" Ryuk finally understood.

I hope I get to see L soon. He's not that stupid, he's quite brilliant. I picked up an apple from the basket in the center of the dining table. I tossed it up in the air before catching it again. I went back up the stairs and into my room before locking the door.

Looking at my chair I threw the apple behind me. I sat down when I heard him catch it. *Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch* *Gulp*

Time Skip: Next Morning

"Hurry up Raito! You don't want to be late" Sachiko told me, making me sigh. "Do your best" she told me when I reached the gate. "Good luck, big brother" Sayu said making me smile. "I don't see why you and the Tresler family are making such a big deal out of this, I have to go" I told them when I closed the gate.

On the Train I wondered about what L is doing right now. "I'm glad that we no longer have to deal with wiretaps in the house anymore" Ryuk commented. I'm glad that one stress was removed from my life before the Exam. Now I just have Janet and Ona's health, my fiancé's amnesia, the criminal records of Janice and Russel getting out, the possibility that Ryuk will kill the Yagami family or L, and knowingly making a deal with an Overtaker to use my body to kill people.

Upon reaching the College that is holding the Entrance Exam I looked up at the staff member by the gate. "You better hurry up young man, the Exam begins in ten minutes" Hyousuke** called/informed.

"Seems like I arrived too early, I wanted to get here three minutes before the test" I sighed, walking past the man. "You've got a lot of confidence" Ryuk said.

I entered the classroom and took out my antique quill and silver, ink bottle. "And begin" the Exam Proctor said when the bell chimed. By the time I finished looking the Exam over, the advisor stood and walked past me. "Number 162! Sit properly in your seat" the advisor instructed number 162.

I turned my head to look at the one who wasn't sitting properly. He was in the third seat behind me. I'm glad I wasn't standing.

My heart fluttered wildly in my chest and I'm sure that if I was standing my legs would turn to jelly.

"L" I whispered in shock, seeing him stare right at me when I said it.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

I wasn't surprised that L finished a question before I did. He's a brilliant person with an amazing brain. I could never beat him in anything. That doesn't mean I would give up before then though. I'd try my hardest to beat him but I wouldn't mind losing to him.

I saw the To-Oh University Entrance Ceremony banner when I reached the school. "You being a College student fills me with joy" I sighed at this. "You and I both know that isn't true" I told him. He chuckled at what I said. I adjusted my black tie and blue green handkerchief. I had decided to wear my form-fitting black suit, blue-green Button-up, and black tie. My blue-green handkerchief is in my suit's left breast pocket. I had only decided on it since Janet said it is a good formal outfit.

Scene Change: Inside

"Now for the freshman address, freshman representative Raito Yagami" I stood at this. I headed to the stage before the Dean mentioned the other freshman representative, confusing me. Hideki Ryuga.

It only confused me because I don't think anyone has the same name as the pop idol and actor Sayu adores. Until I realized that it was L and he needed a name that wasn't his own. I smiled as I walked to the podium with L right behind me.

I gave the speech with a smile before I heard a girl named Kyoko say that she liked L. "You're se weird Kyoko, look at how he's dressed" I'd rather choose someone like L to be friends with or date over a person like me. I'm neatly dressed and, supposedly, perfect. No one in this world is perfect. I bowed when I was done giving the speech.

I smiled a bit wider when I saw that L wasn't even reading anything. His paper was blank. He memorized it either by listening to me or by giving the speech a once over. It was impressive and showed his brilliance.

He gained an even bigger applause than I did when he finished. Or I no longer remember being applauded in the first place. I think my brain short-circuited when I heard his voice for the first time in so long.

"Raito, you're Raito Yagami. Your father is the Superintendent of the NPA. Your sense of justice is only matched by your father's, but you don't watch the News. You love art and music" L said making me smile slightly.

I sat down in my seat with L sitting next to me since that seat was empty from the start. "What do you plan to do when you graduate from University? You won't be staying in Japan for long because of an arranged marriage I take it" I sighed at this.

"Oh? Have something to add?"

"No? You've helped the Police solve 99 cases over ten years. You have one more case to solve before you can do something that you _want_ to do. You're showing great interest in the Kira Case from what I've heard from your father. Is that the case you want to have as your 100th solved case?" he asked after I said nothing.

"I have important information regarding the case that you may already know" I was confused by this. Did he really hear what I said at the Exam Center? Is he just messing with me? "I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else" he baited.

"I really don't want to talk to anyone who lies about who they are, so I really don't care what you have to say at the moment" I told him, never looking at him. "You did know then? My name is L"

"Is that so? Well at least you aren't lying now" I smiled when I looked at him. "I have good intuition when it comes to guessing a person's occupation, or future occupation, just by how they look. A good friend of mine looks a lot like you" I told him. "Oh? What does he look like?" L asked tilting his head to the left.

"Raven black hair that sticks out in all directions, deathly pale skin. Dark grey, almost black, eyes with silver flecks in them. He rarely wears anything but baggy clothes, doesn't like wearing shoes and sits like you are right now" I described easily.

"The 'arranged marriage' as you put it, wasn't necessarily arranged as we don't mind marrying the other. We were friends our whole lives, we were always together" I corrected sadly. I remembered the fire engulfing the English Manor. The Manor resembled the Whatley Manor Hotel and Spa in Wiltshire. The flowers were a lot more colorful than the ones in the Hotel and Spa's garden.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to push the image out of my head. the blurs of the yellows, reds, light blues, and powder pinks wouldn't leave my sight though. I have always loved those flowers.

Time Skip: After the Ceremony

I hooked my Bluetooth around my ear, listening to the readings I missed because of Ryuk's activities. "Hey Raito"

"I think your new friend is calling you" Ryuk teased me. "It was nice meeting you" he said when I paused the reading. "The pleasure was mine, truly" I am the only one who remembers after all.

"I'm sure I will see you on campus" L said as Quillish opened the door to the English Limousine. "I hope so, take care" I wonder if Quillish remembers me? I was the one that dropped L off at his institution when I was 10415, ten and 5 months.

"He must come from serious money"

"He's also at the top of the class. Where's the justice?"

"I wouldn't say that" I told everyone present when I heard that. "He could have family problems as most parents who are rich are rarely home. He could even be rich because his family had money and they died" I suggested. That made them stop talking real quick.

"Maybe he's right"

"Even rich people must have problems"

"We shouldn't pry"

"We shouldn't judge a book by its cover"

I hope I didn't cause him any problems by saying that.

When I boarded the Train to go home I pressed 'play' on my Bluetooth. I should've done this before the Ceremony, oh well too late now.

Scene Change: Home

I opened the door and placed my black shoes in their spot by the step. I walked past the entrance to the living room and started up the stairs. "Welcome home Mr. To-Oh!" Sayu called making me stop.

"Thank you, but you know I don't want to go there" I told her. "I know, sorry" she said with a frown making me smile. "Don't be, I have something for you" I told her. She smiled giddily as she bounced on her knees on the couch. "What is it? What is it?! What is it?!"

I laughed at her reaction before throwing a Coral pink box at her. It had a red and violet ribbon with a Topaz violin in the middle of it. The ribbon was tied around the top right corner of the box. I was already up the stairs when I heard her catch it.

"Strawberry Elves?! Thank you, Raito!" Sayu shrieked in glee. I smiled at her reaction when I locked the door behind me. "I hate that L! I want to kill him so badly!" Ryuk yelled at the top of his lungs.

I yanked my Bluetooth off when it started to short-circuit. I threw it into my metal bin seeing small plumes of grey smoke rise from it. I was glad that I didn't put a trash bag in it yet. A fire would've started if I did.

I already remembered the exterior fire that burned my fiancé's house down and killed his parents, I don't need to remember all of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:03 P.M. on September 24, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 9:06 P.M. on September 27, 2018.**

 ***Means 'Extreme Happiness'**

 ****Means 'A soldier who is very helpful'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I do intend to update the next chapter but I do not think I will today. I am really tired and was not able to focus on editing. I am really sorry.**


	10. Day of Play

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I love these opening and ending songs so much. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I was watching 'Sense 8' and the Jaiden scenes from 'The Originals'. I do not know why but Jaiden reminds me of Malec from 'Shadowhunters' and it makes no sense to me as to why Joshua and Aiden remind me of Magnus and Alec.**

 **2982 words previous, 4111 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Day of Play

Raito's POV

At the Tennis Courts, I wasn't surprised L wanted to play. "I'm surprised you wanted to play me, Ryuga. Especially as a way to get to know each other" I smiled, taking out a racket from my bag. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all" I chuckled nervously. "When you asked me play, did you know how good I was?" I asked knowing that he does. "Yes, I will be fine though. It's been a while, but I was once the British Junior Champion" he informed. "Lucky! I miss Great Britain and England" I told him sadly. "You do know they're not the same, right?"

"Yes, I know they're not the same. My fiancé was born in Great Britain but was moved to England at age 15" I explained easily. "Why don't we play a single set? First one to six wins?" he asked when we got to our respective sides of the court.

"That's fine" I agreed easily. I will try my hardest, but I won't mind losing. L was the first to serve and his serve was really fast. I almost smiled at Ryuk's yelp. It would've went straight through him so his reaction to it was hilarious. "15-Love"

"Nice serve! Guess I've gotten slower over the years" I smiled.

"Why is he wearing gloves? Sure he's smart, and popular because of his looks, but that doesn't mean he should wear them all the time. It's not like he has a deep, dark secret on his hands" I froze at this when I went to pick up the ball. I resisted the urge to cover my gloves somehow since there's no way I can. I can't leave either because they will become suspicious of me, especially L.

Soichiro's POV

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not allowed to discuss anything to do with the case" I informed when he questioned me about it. "I'm not asking for details, just what you're doing and where" he repeated.

"I can't sir, I will be going against L's orders if I answer those questions" I told him regretfully but firmly. The Director stood up from his chair to face the window behind him. "We got this case four months ago, Chief Yagami. The public wants results, they are starting to think that the NPA is incompetent. That _L_ is incompetent"

That angered me severely. "How is that right, sir?! We're the only ones at NPA Headquarters and _we_ are incompetent?! The other Officers would rather let a serial killer roam free than risk their lives. Excuse me" I was almost out the door when my boss spoke. "Can L be trusted, Chief Yagami?"

"He's risking his life in following a lead right now. I would never, in my life say that L is incompetent or untrustworthy" I answered firmly. I left the room as soon as I was done speaking.

Raito's POV

We continued the game, the ball going back and forth between us. L is likely thinking it's human nature to want to win. We've talked about that subject for hours decades ago. Most of the time, we've talked for a day or more about one or more topics, made possible by the fact I don't need sleep and he's an insomniac. A beautiful insomniac at that.

I hit the ball as hard as I could when I heard someone mention my gloves again. I got a hit on L, making me frown. He's likely thinking I want to win now when I just don't like it when people pay attention to my gloves. I want to have fun for once in my life as Raito Yagami. "Four games all, Yagami has the serve!"

We continued hitting the ball back and forth before I walked towards the net. I had hoped he would hit it back, but he misjudged the distance. "Raito Yagami has won the Match, 6-4"

"I had hoped you would hit it" I frowned. We left the courts to change back to our regular clothes. I wore a blue-green polo with an emerald flamingo on the left side of my chest, white jeans, and black riding boots. I also wore my Moonstone necklace.

"As expected, you beat me" L said as we walked towards the school's exit. The Cherry Blossom trees that lined the walkways were glowing beautifully in the sun. "And as I said earlier, I hoped you would hit the last one, but no such luck" I sighed sadly. "Why would you want that" he asked, looking up at me from his hunched position.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. He just tilted his head. "It would have been fun if you did. I quit Tennis in 2003 because it was starting to bore me. I had some expectations when you asked me to play, but I guess they were too big" I frowned, looking to the right. "What 'expectations'?" he asked, head tilted again. He looks like an Owl with those big eyes and tilted head.

"I was expecting that you would actually make the game fun again" I told him easily. "Want to go somewhere after this? It's my favorite place in Japan" I asked messing with my necklace. "You humored me with a Tennis Match, so I don't mind"

"That's great!" I exclaimed before covering my mouth in shock. "I got too excited, sorry" I bowed my head in apology. "Before that though," he said getting my attention. "I just want to say something" I frowned at this.

"I suspect you of being a pawn for Kira" he told me ominously. "If you still want to take me to your favorite place, that is fine" I stopped walking in happiness. Maybe I can stop doing this before I have to take drastic measures to stop Ryuk. "Raito?"

I shook my head to clear it when I heard L's deep voice. "Oh sorry, ignore that please" I smiled, jogging to catch up to him.

Scene Change: Emerald Crown Café

Entering the Café, I heard the bell above the door ring to let the Staff know someone is here and/or leaving.

"It is so good to see you Lucien!" a dark-haired woman with Coffee-brown eyes greeted me happily. "What would you like?" she asked. "My usual Vermillion Coffee for me. My companion will have a Coffee with eleven sugar cubes and your best Strawberry Shortcake" I smiled. "Of course! Do you want anything else?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine with just Coffee. If we leave before finishing, for whatever reason, can you box it up?" I asked. "Of course! It would be my pleasure" she smiled happily. I led L to my usual table before sitting down. "From the air around that conversation, the two of you know each other. How is that?"

"She's a friend of my family during the Study Abroad Program. Lucien is the Italian version of my English name, which comes from my mom's side as she grew up in Italy" I explained. "And leaving before finishing what you ordered?"

"I have a Flute lesson in two hours, I don't know how long this will take. Or if my family needs me home for some reason or another" I answered simply, easily. "I see"

"The Emerald Crown Café is my favorite Coffee Shop in the area. There is no chance of anyone overhearing us" I stopped when the same girl I talked to set down the food and drinks. "This is our famous Strawberry Fields Shortcake" the woman from before told L when she placed the cake in front of him. The food itself had a slight glow and was sparkling, adding to its appeal.

"Enjoy the food and drink, it is good to see you again Lucien"

"I can see why you like it, it's nice" L said when she left. The silver flecks in his eyes sparkled as he looked at the cake. "Moonstone Books is closer to the NPA, but this place is less likely to make fun of how you sit" I explained. "I don't sit like this because I want to…"

"'…I have to sit like this or else my deductive skills will go down by 40%' or something like that, right?" sipping my Coffee. "Yes, that is correct" he said taking a bite of his cake. "Your fiancé again?"

"Yes, I've been talking about him a lot, haven't I? I do apologize about that" I said sipping my Coffee again. "Oh, it's fine Raito. It just gives me more insight into who you are by who you like" he told me.

"Did you want to just hang out? Or did you want to talk about something?" L asked. "The former" I smiled, sipping my Coffee. I haven't had it in a while and it is really good. "From how you played, you must've thought I had an ulterior motive the whole time" I chuckled at that.

"You can ask me questions all day if you want, I don't mind missing my lessons to talk to you"

"You have no obligation to do this, but would you mind testing your deductive reasoning skills?" he asked me. "Why not? Sounds like fun" I smiled, fangs dropping when I sipped my Coffee again. They drop every time I do. "Do you mind looking at these three notes?" he asked, spreading them in front of me.

I looked at the notes and read each one, giving my thoughts on them. I recognized the first one but not the rest.*

Note 1:

'Laughing at you now,

Do you know how?

Oh, I bet you do

You know all too well

Oh, the past was very swell

Up goes the flames

Knowing where others place the blame

Now onto you

Oh, do you remember who?

Who saved you the day flames pillowed high?'

"The first one doesn't completely rhyme, but it does have a clear message" I commented. "What message would that be?"

"You must know whoever wrote this one, it says they saved you from a fire" I gripped my jeans at this. I'm happy I get to see L again, but this case will kill me before it's done.

Note 2:

'Should I come down to play?

Has my note gone astray?

In this game I must admit,

Now that you're playing here's a tidbit.

I'm perfectly sane, my mind not undone

Gods just gotta have some fun.

At dawn I got the news,

My eyes could not see it as a roos.

I also have my own façade,'

"Whoever this is must think they are a Shinigami, or Death God. He has his own disguise like you have your letter 'L'"

Note 4:

'Listen to this well because it's full of hints,

Oh, how I love my little stints!

Valor is my façade's reason

Even though it's not the season.

Around and surrounded by many people

Protector, my façade, totally not their equal.

Palisades my façade had been designing

Listen to the silver lining.

Even my façade is sly

Showed you he knows you, but you know nigh.'

"The 'façade' is protecting someone or something. They put up walls, or rather rules, that he has to follow" I theorized before frowning. "What is it Raito?" L asked before I looked up at him. "Are you missing a note or two?" I asked, looking at the second note. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the third note doesn't complete the rhyme, it makes the letter sound terrible" I explained. "Good deductive skills, here is note 3 and 5" he told me handing them to me. I rearranged the order on the table before reading them again, in order this time.

'Laughing at you now,

Do you know how?

Oh, I bet you do

You know all too well

Oh, the past was very swell

Up goes the flames

Knowing where others place the blame

Now onto you

Oh, do you remember who?

Who saved you the day flames pillowed high?

Should I come down to play?

Has my note gone astray?

In this game I must admit,

Now that you're playing here's a tidbit.

I'm perfectly sane, my mind not undone

Gods just gotta have some fun.

At dawn I got the news,

My eyes could not see it as a roos.

I also have my own façade,

Note 3:

Who are you to say I'm not God?

Have been since creation

Oh, how dare you think me an imitation?

"Now this makes sense! 'façade' and 'god' rhyme which is the connection between notes 2 and 3" I smiled. "Kira must think he/she was born as a God and that must make it okay to kill people"

Listen to this well because it's full of hints,

Oh, how I love my little stints!

Valor is my façade's reason

Even though it's not the season.

Around and surrounded by many people

Protector, my façade, totally not their equal.

Palisades my façade had been designing

Listen to the silver lining.

Even my façade is sly

Showed you he knows you, but you know nigh.

Note 5:

Holidays free

A weekends spree

Volatile weekdays

Expectant praise.

Reminiscing the past

Expectantly the sky's downcast.

Down the road

Have you seen my abode?

Alongside my marionette

Nothing but a parasite, a familial threat.

Debris of the past makes him shut his eyes

Sorry but now it's time for goodbyes.

"The façade seems to be protecting their family somehow. The last one likely means that this is the last letter. Are these all from Kira?" I asked, looking up at him. "Yes, they are. You truly are smart enough to have realized there was at _least_ one note missing"

"It's a double-edged sword though, huh?" I asked him. "I suppose" he said before I sipped my Coffee.

"How's the Shortcake? I hope it is to your liking" I asked with a smile. "It's one of the best I ever had" he answered. "Daria** will be glad to hear that" I smiled gratefully. "Is Daria the girl you were talking to earlier?" he asked. "Yes, she is. She is the Head Patisserie and she is also the owner of Emerald Crown Café" I smiled. "If you were me…"

"I'm sorry, but that is the most unlikely scenario ever spoken. Can't you just say, 'a detective' instead of 'me'?" I asked, sipping my Coffee. "Ok, if you were a _detective_ , how would you go about finding Kira's 'façade'?"

"I would probably try to get him to say something that was never made public. Wouldn't a marionette not remember anything while being controlled though? They don't have brains, so they wouldn't remember being manipulated anyway. Why try to find the marionette if that proves to be true?"

From the owlish-look of his eyes, he either thinks I am crazy or hadn't considered the possibility. "Truly remarkable. I have asked several detectives the same questions and they never said anything like that. Took them minutes to even answer. But you came up with one almost immediately" L informed.

"What is my percentage of being a suspect for Kira's marionette then?" I asked. I wondered if he would get what I meant. "It raised from 1% to 6%" he answered me blankly. "I see" I frowned, sipping my Coffee.

"It has made me much more determined to work with you, Raito. Even if you are working with Kira…" I flinched at that. "…It would benefit me more to have you on the case than if you were off of it" he explained. "Do you know why I think that?"

Placing my Coffee cup down, I answered. "If I am working for Kira, there's a chance I could spill his whereabouts. I would help the investigation move forward even if I am not working for Kira though" I theorized.

"Do you want another cake? I am paying for this so it's fine if you do" I asked seeing that he was done with it. "I am good Raito" he waved it off dismissively, but I could tell he wanted something else. "Will you help us investigate if I take you to Task Force Headquarters?"

*Ring Ring* His phone went off. *Ring Ring* "And that's mine" what is going on?

I answered the phone when I saw it was Sachiko. My greeting was cut off when I heard the sobbing. "Raito… your father" L tried to say but I was already taking out the money for the food and drinks. I grabbed my bag and left the Café, wondering frantically if Ryuk tried to kill my father.

I told Soichiro that working too hard would stress him out, resulting in a Heart Attack. I was just warning him about the consequences of working too hard at his age.

Scene Change: Hospital

"Call me if you need anything. Raito, take care of Soichiro, will you?" Sachiko asked. "Of course I will, it is my job after all" I smiled stiffly. I watched her leave the room before deciding I was going to ignore L for the time being.

"I've warned you about the consequences of working too hard at your age, didn't I?" I asked in annoyance. "Yes, I remember Raito. At first I thought it was Kira for a second" he said in relief. "Why would you think it was Kira?" I asked confused.

"That's right, you didn't know Kira kills by inducing Heart Attacks, did you?" I froze at this. "Is that why you looked at me strangely for mentioning being careful or you'd have a Heart Attack?" I asked. I worried because that would mean he thought I was Kira, if even for a second.

"Yes, though you did very well in describing L when I asked what you think he would look like" Soichiro praised me. "Yes, I did. It is easy to guess what a person looks like by their job and how they approach it. It goes the same way the other way around if you switch 'approach' to 'personality'" I smiled. "You're actually smiling today Raito, did something good happen?"

"I got the classes I wanted and decided on my Major and Minor when I change schools" I smiled happily in my seat, by his bed. "What are they?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Drawing l, Poetry, Orchestra where I play the Flute and Piano, Art History, and Criminology" I winced at the last one. "I'm going to Major in Art History and Minor in Criminology" I smiled. "You're doing too much Raito"

"I wouldn't mind working with you Ryuga, so long as I can hang out with you more outside of the investigation. I want to catch Kira more than ever now for choosing a killing method that would make my father think I was Kira for even a second" I told him.

"The two of you are getting along I see" that got my attention. "I wish this was under different circumstances though" Soichiro smiled softly.

"I've begun to think in a different way about this whole thing" Soichiro said after a while. "We can all agree that Kira is pure evil…" I gripped my jeans at that. "…But what I think is truly evil, is the power to kill people" I closed my eyes tightly at that. I felt my gloves through the other, hating that I must wear them for that reason. I have to wear these gloves because of my power that is very destructive, even having the ability to kill others, with a single touch. Does that make me evil?

"Anyone who encounters this power is cursed, no happiness can be gained by killing people" tell that to my brother and sister and Ryuk. "I'd have to agree with you, Chief Yagami" that got my attention so I turned to L.

"If Kira is this ordinary person and gained this awful power, then he is indeed cursed" L finished. It feels like I am more of a suspect for _being_ Kira than being _used_ by Kira. "I'm sorry for causing all of this trouble, Ryuzaki. I will be back at work when the Doctors say I can leave" Soichiro apologized. I heard the door open, so I turned my head to see a Nurse.

"Excuse me, is Raito Yagami in here?" I stood when the brunette asked that. "That would be me" I said, walking over to her. "A woman came by, she dropped this off for you" she informed giving me my phone. "Thank you, and I am sorry for the trouble. We will be leaving soon" I smiled. "Very well" she blushed before scampering off.

"We should go now, Ryuga. Get better soon father" I smiled softly as I waved 'goodbye' to him when I left the room.

I felt the stiffness in my hands when I rubbed my palms. I had better control of my powers before the fire. Because of the fire, my hands were burned and became a permanent garnet color.

I felt the bumps and indents from the parts of my skin that feels like MRSA. That was just how they became when I got into my powers though. Because my powers have to do with the destruction of cells in any one thing I touch that is organic. What I touch turns black and is no longer of any use because the black parts are dead. It only happens to the one thing I touch though.

If it is hard, like wood and stone, it will crack but not break. If I touch something that can stretch or be removed, like hair and clothes, it will fall to the ground like ash or dust. If I touch something from something that was/is alive, like skin, flesh, or organs of some kind, they will either turn stiff or fall in a decomposed mass of goop. For example: If I touch wood, that specific wood turns black and cracks. If I touch hair, that hair turns black and falls off.***

"Are you okay, Raito?" L asked when he came out of the room. I resisted the urge to jump in surprise/fright when he spoke. "I'm just fine" I nodded with a smile. "Why do you wear gloves anyway? From how I've seen you react when someone mentions them, you don't seem to like them" he asked when we left the Hospital.

"I have bad burns on my hands that won't go away, I also have MRSA that hasn't spread past my wrists. It's a potentially fatal disease that can be spread so I was told to always keep my hands covered. I found out I got the disease during surgery on both of my wrists when I was younger" I explained. "I see" he said before he got into the car. He will likely check out my story when he gets back to whichever Hotel he is staying at.

I knocked on the window when he closed the door. "What is it?" he asked when he rolled it down so it was at 1/3 the way up. "I agreed to help with the investigation, but I will likely not be able to do anything until my father is out of the Hospital" I informed. "I wouldn't think you would, today was a fun and enlightening experience. Thank you and goodbye, Raito Yagami"

I watched as the car drove off before I heard Ryuk's annoying voice. "How is you father's condition? Did you think I tried to kill him despite our agreement?" he asked making me sigh. "Yes, the thought did cross my mind. Before I remembered what I had warned him about once when it came to working too hard at his age" I answered.

I started the trek home before thinking back to what I saw when I asked L if he wanted something more to eat. I want to bring him something when I meet the rest of the Task Force. I know Strawberry deserts are his favorite, but the decision I have to make is which one.

L's POV

I know you are not Kira, Raito Yagami. You have no reason to be. Even if you were, you would likely be Kira in Alaska instead of Japan as it is a place you are more comfortable being. Alaska is also the place you would rather be, but because of Kira you are stuck here.

I am going to need to check up on the wrist surgeries and MRSA that he mentioned he has. I don't know what I should look for that would burn his hands so much though. There are many things that can cause such damage to a person's skin so much that they don't like it being mentioned or noticed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:28 P.M on September 24, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:36 A.M. on September 28, 2018.**

 ***The 'Note #:' are not shown anywhere on the pictures. It's just to help you.**

 ****Italian name meaning 'Owner of goodness'**

 *****I have no idea if I mentioned this before, but even if I did this shows a more detailed and, if I may add, disgusting information about what happens when he touches something or someone.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you October 12, 2018.**


	11. The New Kira

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am really tired right now so I will, hopefully, post the rest tomorrow.**

 **Today is the first time that I was annoyed enough with my phone to want to break it, even though I am not a violent person except when my sister annoys me when she knows that I will hurt her. Always feel bad about hurting, yelling or arguing with someone right after it happens though.**

 **My phone's battery went from 85% to 65%, turned off by itself. Turned it on it was 75 or 71%, turned off by itself again the next second. Turned it on, it was 'critically low' at 2%. Started charging it, it was at 71%. Then it turned off by itself again and would not turn on despite being at about 45% when it turned itself off. I had to ask the Hub at my University if there was a phone on campus I could use to call my mom to pick me up. All of that in the three and a half hours I was stuck at school which emailed at 7:42 A.M. saying that day and evening classes were cancelled because of the power outage caused by wind and rain from a Hurricane in Florida, I think that's where it is anyway.**

 **2312 words previous, 2921 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The New Kira

L's POV

"Shouldn't we open an investigation into Naomi Misora's disappearance?"

"We don't need to do that" I told Aizawa, Ukita, and Matsuda. "Why not?" Aizawa asked, annoying me.

"I already told you that she was killed by Kira. If you just want to find her body I'm sure someone would have stumbled across it by now" I told him. "It has been four months since she's been missing" Ukita commented. I sipped my Tea before I heard a knock on the door.

"What is it Watari?" I asked the man when he walked in, faster than usual. I was concerned since he wouldn't rush like that unless it was important. "Something's happening on Sakura TV" he answered. I watched Aizawa turn the TV on to channel 48, Sakura TV.

"In other words, all of the people here at Sakura TV are Kira's hostages. Even if that wasn't the case, we have a professional obligation to share this message. I assure you that this is not a trick and Sakura TV is not airing this for sensationalism"

What is happening? The need to say that this is not a ploy for 'sensationalism' got to me most. It seems like they wanted something like this to happen but doesn't want anyone to know that.

"A total of four days ago, our Director received four Tapes from someone claiming to be Kira. With a thorough examination, there is no doubt that this is the case. The first Tape was a prediction of two suspected Criminals who had died yesterday. They had died at the exact time that Kira had specified"

There's something off about this. Kira said he wouldn't be contacting anyone anymore. This is what 'Sorry but now it's time for goodbyes' in the last note he had a victim write.

"Kira instructed us to air two Tapes today at 5:59 P.M. We do intend to comply with his demands" the reporter informed his audience. I ignored most of the rest and the conversation the Detectives were having behind me. When it turned 5:59 I went back to observing the TV.

The letters in 'kira' appeared on the screen in the same Gothic font my L appears in. *Ahem* "This is Kira" an electronic voice started. It sounded more feminine than masculine, even with the voice distorter.

"If this video is being aired at exactly 5:59 P.M. on April 18, then the time now is 5:59:47, 48, 49" is that a countdown? This Kira told those watching to turn to Taiyo TV. Kazuhi Kohibima, Taiyo Tv's anchor, will die at 6 o'clock.

"Change the channel" I said easily, ignoring the Detectives clamoring again. The channel was now channel 36 and the man's head, leaned back as if unconscious, was the first thing we saw. "Change it back" I said, easily and with urgency.

"I will also need two more TVs, Watari"

He agreed with me without hesitation. She said that this was a punishment, that there will be another victim. The next victim is Seiji Kumaizumi, an NHN TV Commentator. "He has also dared to defy Kira" so those are her reasons for killing them. Because they defied Kira.

"Channel 24" I told Matsuda who has the remote. He changed the channel, but Seiji was already dead. She's as accurate as the first Kira. "Change it back"

"Now that you have seen my power, you must have no trouble believing that I am Kira" the woman told us. "Stop this broadcast somehow!" I yelled at the Detectives.

Matsuda: "We need to get Sakura TV on the line!"

Aizawa: "This isn't good. None of my contacts cells are online"

Matsuda: "No one is picking up at reception either"

Ukita ran to the door, telling us that he would go there himself. I dialed Raito's number to see where he's at on this. "Please listen to me. I do not want to kill the innocent, I hate killing and love justice…" the dial tone on my phone ended.

"Hey Ryuzaki! What is it?" Raito greeted/asked, making me smile. "Where are you right now?" I asked, curious about the answer.

"I just got home from Piano" he sounded confused. I can understand that since I called him out of the blue. I heard Matsuda mention the TV, which I was watching diligently despite listening to Raito.

"You wouldn't happen to be watching Sakura TV or the News on your TV, would you?" I know it's a long-shot, but I should still ask.

"If you're asking because Kira killed another person, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I can't stand the sight of dead bodies, so I don't watch the News. You should know that. I don't watch anything regarding Kira either" he told me. "And yet you still want to be a part of the Kira Task Force" I resisted the urge to smirk at my own comment, and his.

"The only parts about the Kira case, that I know of, is what you and my father have told me. Nothing more and nothing less" I heard the TV turn on on the other end of the line. I heard Aizawa's frustration at Ukita dropping to the ground as a result of a Heart Attack next.

"Mr. Aizawa" I said when he tried to run out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked, keeping the phone to my chest.

"Where do you think I'm going? All you're doing is listening to this maniac talk, and talking to a Kira suspect like it's a walk in the Park" he told me. He sounded hurt and in a panic. "Think about this rationally Aizawa"

"You said that Kira needed a name and a face to kill! Doesn't this prove that he doesn't?" Aizawa yelled at me.

"It seems so. Kira might have placed surveillance cameras instead of actually being there however. You'll meet the same fate if you go down there" I explained. I gripped my knees in frustration and anger. I was trying _really_ hard not to follow. Talking to Raito right now was the only reason I wasn't the first to leave.

"Mr. Ukita was killed, don't throw your life away over something that won't be worth it in the end. You can pick up Ukita later, no point throwing your life away over something you can do later" I told him. He backed off before asking why I was talking to a Kira suspect.

"Raito isn't a suspect for Kira, he's a suspect of being Kira's _façade_. The best way to find out how he knows me when no one should, is to talk to him. That is exactly what I am doing" I froze at what I just said. Lifting my phone off my chest I saw 'Call Ended' on the screen in English.

"And he just hung up" I sighed before turning my attention back to the TV.

Kira told us, the Police, to give an answer in four days on the six o'clock News. Not long after Kira announced that did a Van crash into the Sakura TV Station. "That's one way to get in without being seen" I frowned. That is also a very dangerous way.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

I hope that isn't Soichiro. Raito will be upset if it is and so will Sayu and Sachiko. "Do you still have Detective Kitamura's number, Aizawa?" I asked the man. He nodded before handing me the phone when he found the contact.

I pressed the 'Call' button on the phone before placing it next to my ear. "This is L, I need you to do something for me" I told the man when he answered. He immediately thought the one calling was Aizawa, which makes sense, but he is also surrounded by a lot of people who could possibly not have his number.

"If you don't take control of the situation at Sakura TV, there may be other Officers who will be encouraged to take a stand. It will get out of control because of these people if you do not stop this" I explained to the man.

"But we're not allowed to interfere with the investigation…" Kitamura tried to reason. He stopped cold however when two more Police Officers dropped to the ground, dead as a result of a Heart Attack.

The woman airing the footage told everyone to move away from the scene, fearing their lives were endangered as well. "I see your point, tell me what to do"

I told the man what to do, before the phone in Watari's breast pocket started ringing. "It is from Detective Superintendent Soichiro Yagami" the man informed. "End the call, call him back immediately and give me the phone" I told him quickly, hand out for the phone.

"This is L, it was you who crashed into the Sakura TV building" I stated when he asked for me. Raito and the girls are going to worry about him more than they already are.

"Yes, I confiscated all the Tapes from the Sakura building. I suppose going through the front won't be a good idea" I frowned at his priorities. "First, are you okay? Your family is going to worry" I asked.

"I've never felt more alive in my whole life than I do right now. They will get over it when I explain it to them anyway" I have a feeling that won't go over as well as he thinks it will. "Detective Kitamura? Are the preparations ready?" I asked when I held the other phone to my ear.

"Yes they are" I switched to the other phone when I heard that.

"Listen carefully, Mr. Yagami. Wait five minutes and exit through the front entrance, trust me on this" I told the man. "I've trusted you from the beginning"

Why does he trust me so much? Raito to for that matter?

After five minutes had passed, I told everyone to keep their faces covered and to leave no gaps in the barricade. With this, no one should be able to see Mr. Yagami walk out of the TV Station.

Later in the night, I smiled when Koki Tanakabara gained the courage to speak out against Kira. The door opened and closed not long after he announced that on the television. "Chief Yagami!" I heard Matsuda say.

"I must apologize for acting alone. I guess I got a bit emotional" Soichiro apologized when I stood up from the couch. "Not at all, Chief Yagami" I told him when I walked over to the group. He held out a bag to me, saying they were the Tapes and envelopes that Kira sent to Sakura TV.

"I really can't thank you enough for this" I thanked him before I took the bag out of his hands. "I think I should sit down…" I searched the bags when he said this. He doesn't sound good at all.

When I heard him sit down, I pulled out an envelope that had a red strip on the top, middle of it. The postmark says it's from Osaka, but that doesn't mean she lives there. She could've had someone send it from there without them knowing and without her physically being there. "Mr. Aizawa? Take this to the Crime Lab immediately"

"I have a few friends there, I'll make sure they're thorough" he told me, taking the bag from me. "Please do so" I said, messing with my phone. I can probably talk to him in person later. I want to ask why he hung up so suddenly.

Time Skip: Next Morning

"What did you make of them?" Soichiro asked when he walked in.

"They were interesting. If the Police agreed to help Kira, then Tape 3 would have been aired. If they didn't agree to help Kira, Tape 4 would be aired" I told them easily. This is actually quite fun.

"Tape 3 covers the terms of cooperation. Kira wants us to broadcast the names of more Criminals, more specifically those who had hurt others or had taken advantage of the weak in some way" I summarized.

This Kira is likely someone who had lost loved ones this way. They probably started out on this Kira-impersonator path because Kira killed the person that hurt them.

"Showing such support is the truth, she wants the Kira Task Force and L to show themselves on a Live Broadcast and announce that we will cooperate with her. She needs us to show our faces so that she can kill us if we do anything suspicious" I explained to them.

"And the fourth tape if we were to answer no?" Soichiro asked.

"The wording is different, but more or less means the same things" which is vague but true. I wouldn't expect anything else from either Kira. "Please have someone take Tape 4 to Sakura TV and authorize the broadcasting of it" I slid the Tape across the table for one of them to pick up.

The second Kira told us we have four days to decide who will die, the NPA Director General or me. Those were the two choices. We don't have to concede to the commands of a killer though.

Raito's POV

I was confused by L's call. When I heard him having a conversation, a loud conversation, with someone I guessed he wouldn't be talking to me for a while and hung up.

I turned the TV on and hesitantly pressed the button for the News. It was broadcasting Sakura TV.

A Van crashed into the front entrance of the News Station confusing me. I muted it because it didn't make any sense to me this late into the broadcast.

Sighing in frustration I took my Flute from its case. I need to practice for the next recital. I started playing the Flute version of 'Andro' by FAUN.

I was still awake by morning light. I don't need sleep, so it wasn't a surprise when I saw the light seep through my window.

When it was 6:00 I saw that the six o'clock News was still talking about Kira and the Sakura TV fiasco. I was confused so I stopped playing 'Punagra' by FAUN. Unmuting the TV, I heard the demands from the Kira impostor. I sighed and decided I've watched the News enough for the week. I changed the channel to my usual one.

"It looks like a Shinigami came to this world to, I wonder which one" Ryuk said. I have school soon, I can't be bothered with whatever this is.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. Remove the bags from under my eyes from lack of sleep and whatnot. Sleep helps my race keep their appearance, so we won't be hunted down and create mass panic.

Drinking animal blood keeps us looking life-like instead of deathly pale. That allows us to have a 'normal' life without being picked out in a crowd.

L's POV

"It's as you thought, Ryuzaki" Soichiro said as he walked in. He took a seat as he continued.

"It seems that many neighboring Countries have weighed in that you should be the one to appear on TV" Soichiro told us. I sipped my Tea before showing him that I heard him. "It's the most reasonable option given the circumstances. We still have three more days to think it over"

"We can probably find a countermeasure before the deadline" setting the Teacup down on it's saucer. "It would be annoying if I was killed by Kira's fan though" this surprised and confused them. "What do you mean by that Ryuzaki?!" Soichiro asked in shock. I swallowed my piece of Strawberry cake before answering.

"This Kira is more than likely a fake, we should call her the Second Kira" I told them easily. "H-How did you come to that conclusion?" Aizawa stuttered.

"When I looked over the first few victims, they were disposables to show Sakura TV that she is the real Kira. They were mentioned in women's magazines and daytime television talk shows" I poked at a Strawberry that was on my plate, messing with it as I spoke.

"The real Kira doesn't need to prove himself" eating the Strawberry I was playing with. "She wanted to make sure that she killed people that the real Kira wouldn't get to first"

"What's the probability of a second Kira?" Soichiro asked. "More than 70%"

They gasped in shock once that left my mouth. "I don't like how either operates, but this one I do not like even more. She doesn't act at all like the real Kira" I said through gritted teeth. "What do you mean by that, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda inquired.

"The real Kira has, for the most part, avoided killing innocent people. With the exceptions of those trying to catch him. If we catch the original Kira, it might give us insight into how to catch the other" I explained, sipping my Tea. "I would like your permission to ask your son to join the Task Force, Mr. Yagami" I asked the man when I looked at him.

"Of course, I don't mind if you ask him. The sooner he joins, the sooner he can become a Private Detective with crimes involving art and music"

I smiled internally before the occupation reached my ears. Private Detective with crimes involving art and music? Raito did say he loves those two subjects.

"Please don't tell him that the latest Kira might be a fake. We don't want him to know that yet" I told him, a finger to my lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:28 P.M. on October 15, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 3:57 P.M. on October 11, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	12. In Depth Deduction

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I am apparently obsessed with Drew, Rick, and Brianna on 'The Night Shift' and kept rewatching Drew/Brianna, Drew, Drew/Rick scenes over and over again.**

 **I also now have a new idea for a fanfic about the show which I hate. That means more fanfic I will likely never get to.**

 ***This means that the day has changed to a differnt one, the one that is mentioned before this. I didn't see a reason to add a Time Skip when he is just recounting what happened.**

 **2781 words previous, 3124 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: In Depth Deductions

Raito's POV

"Ryuzaki has decided that he wants you on the Task Force to help with the investigation" Soichiro informed me when I answered his call. I wasn't surprised that it was this soon because of the stunt he pulled. "If you're still interested you need to come right away"

"Ok father" I told him when I looked at a picture on my desk. I smiled at the picture of L and I when we were much, much younger.

I looked about five and L looked like he was twelve. I was hanging on his neck from behind. We were both laughing. It must be a rare sight to even see L smile these days. I rarely see him smile anymore and I don't laugh as merrily, and honestly, as I did in that picture.

In the background was a big, brick building. Quillish and Roger were at the doors of the building. We had taken the picture in front of Whammy House down the road from my mom's orphanage.

I put the picture back on the shelf next to Aniu. She is an older, white Wolf with a light, bright blue sash around her neck. She also has a sky-blue leg warmer on her front, right leg.

Scene Change: Hotel

"Glad you could make it Raito" L told me before we shook hands.

"Of course I would come Ryuzaki. I want to catch Kira, the same as you" I smiled when I looked around. "And they are? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting any of my father's coworkers before" I asked, bowing my head in apology.

"That's alright Raito, my name is Matsui" Matsuda introduced. I saw who they were with my eyes when I walked into the room. I asked to be polite and not draw attention.

"My name is Aihara" Aizawa introduced. It's not a surprise that L doesn't want me knowing their real names. "Asahi is mine" Soichiro informed. "I see, then I should call myself Raito Asahi?" I asked when I turned to L.

"I'll just call you Raito here, or Lucien if you prefer" L suggested. "Raito's fine. I'm normally only called 'Lucien' outside of Japan" I smiled softly at the man. I'm glad that he decided to ask me about it instead of assuming I would rather be called by one of them.

"We should get to work now. You can start by looking at all the information we have collected so far. I would like you to examine these videos that were not made public despite being sent to Sakura TV" L told me.

"You're not able to take notes out of this room for security reasons. Any, and all, materials must stay here" L explained. "Of course" I smiled before sitting down in front of the snowed TV. "We will now begin"

L put the Tape in pressing play. The first time I heard the voice, I wanted to hit the 'stop' button. It was annoying and high-pitched.

Soichiro's POV

I remember the previous night very vividly:*

"We cannot tell him that there is a possibility of a second Kira" L had told us the night before. Raito doesn't even watch the News, so he wouldn't have any idea about this.

"Wouldn't that make working with him a bit difficult?"

Matsuda is always the first to state the obvious. Raito's a smart man though. "Why bother asking him to work with us then?" Aizawa asked at that time.

"I don't mean indefinitely. I'm curious about his impression of these Tapes without knowing what ours is" L explained, holding one of them up. It had Ruby red tape on the top of it.

"Raito's deductive skill is quite impressive. He may suspect them the work of a second Kira, copycat, or imposter without even knowing there is one"

Raito has better hearing than anyone I know of, so of course he'll figure it out. May even tell us more than L is about the voice.

I've witnessed Raito's skills with a voice coder many times. He can tell the gender, age, location, and describe the original voice just from hearing the voice coder.

"There's more to it than that" L told Matsuda and Aizawa. It confused and shocked the duo.

"The killer we've been pursuing through Raito needs a name and face to kill. Recall that Ukita was killed the moment he arrived at the TV Station. Then the killer requested that I only appear on TV, she didn't mention revealing my name. This implies that the Second Kira only needs to see a person's face to kill. Something that is different from the original Kira" L explained to us last night.

L put down his cup before speaking once again. "I'll have Raito look over all of our information so far, including the video evidence. If he concludes there is a Second Kira, he can be of even more help to us than before. He is suspected of being the original Kira's 'façade' after all" L had explained. I had a feeling he was forcing down a smile at that though.

"He can tell us a lot then Ryuzaki" I told him easily. "How so?" he asked before I looked to Aizawa and Matsuda. "He has a heightened sense of hearing. I've seen him tell people the age, gender, location, and description of the original voice of a person when he listened to a recording and/or voice coder" I explained.

"That's good, right? He can tell us a lot more about the Second Kira" Matsuda was excited about that. "That's true, he may be more useful for this case than I thought" L bit his thumb as he spoke. He didn't break the skin when he bit the pad of it though.

"If he doesn't tell us what he hears from the video, we can still tell him we would like him to assist us in capturing the Second Kira" I nodded, agreeing with the plan.

I hope this won't get Raito into trouble with the law. He's a good man that would risk his life to protect his family, and others. He has two more cases to crack before he can walk the path of a Private Detective.

Raito's POV

I turned on my black Bluetooth, listening to 'Waterfall' by the Piano Guys. I pretended to play the keys of a Piano as I listened to it. I was trying very hard to listen to the screechy female's voice again, but it was hard. I don't like voices like this at all.

I don't want L to die, I don't know what the fire did to his brain or systems. He forgot about me and likely his underworld Detective work, so why not mess with his immortality?

The way these guys didn't explain the video didn't go unnoticed by me either. L probably told them not to explain it to me. It is very likely that he wants to know what I think about it. "Have you come to any conclusion Raito?"

"It's a second Kira, L. Not hard to tell if you heard as many voice coders as I have. This Kira is female, contradictory to the phrasing of the notes which suggest that the original Kira is male. Though, if it was the original Kira, he would've had his façade to all the talking. Kira mentions that his façade is male in the poems. This Kira is a female in her late teens to early twenties, high-pitched voice, likely a Model or something like that" I told them.

"Why do you think that?" L asked, his owlish eyes making my knees feel weak and my brain short-circuit. I turned my gaze away from him and turned off my Bluetooth to answer him.

"You can hear camera shutters in the background. She's either in a dressing room or her room depending on where she had a shoot that day and if her room is close enough to the front of her house to hear the Paparazzi. Based on her voice, she's bound to be an actress or a model. People would get annoyed if she talked longer than five, maybe ten, minutes so likely a Model. Do you want me to go on?" I asked a bit bored.

"No, those are very good deductive skills Raito" L praised, thumb on his lips. He was likely biting the pad of it. Old habits never die it seems. "What do you surmise about the killings/potential killing then?"

"She was likely caught up in a crime of some kind. Family or loved one was likely bullied or taken advantage of, maybe even killed. The culprit must've been to court a lot but never charged. This stems from the fact she wants the Police to work with her and wants you and the Detectives to reveal your faces. She doesn't want to get caught and put to death when the wrongdoer was caught and wasn't tried. Kira likely killed the suspect, so she feels indebted to him for it and wants to help"

"Another reason I don't want to watch the News or get involved in cases like these when I become a Private Detective" I sighed when I looked at the screen. "Very good Raito, we also think this is a second Kira. I thought the same about the reason for the victims" L told me.

"I try" I shrugged at him. "If I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira, it wouldn't be very convincing, would it?" I smiled at that. "I suppose so" smirking a bit before speaking again.

"I don't mind being tested Ryuzaki, I really don't, but please make it harder next time. I have two more cases to solve before my 100-case quota ends. I want a challenging case for once" I told him. "I see, so that's why you want to be a part of this case" he theorized. I shrugged as an answer.

"As hard as it may be to believe Ryuzaki, I actually happen to like you" I smiled at him.

"Alright, our first priority is to catch the Second Kira. An obvious sympathizer with the original Kira. I think she may even be willing to obey the real Kira. We could lure her into a trap with a fake message from the real Kira" L informed/suggested.

"Seems easy enough, something I would even think of if you didn't already voice it" I smiled. "So, you think it's easy?" L asked, I shrugged. "Don't be offended, many things are easy for me" I smiled.

"I would like you to play the real Kira then" L suggested. I nodded in compliance. "If that's what you wish. I won't try so is that okay?" he nodded at this.

"That's fine, so long as it sounds like something the real Kira would write" he agreed. I'll make Ryuk write it, he is the real Kira after all. "Do you think you would be able to script a message in time for it to be aired in tonight's news?" I nodded, smiling a little.

"Of course! It'll be like the real Kira wrote it" I smiled, tilting my head to the left. I glanced at Ryuk as I went to take my red Bluetooth from my pocket.

Time Skip: Past Sunset

"Is this alright Ryuzaki?" I smiled as I handed him the paper. In hindsight I probably should've read it before showing it to him.

"I think it's believable, but I didn't read it. I was sort of spacing out so I don't really know what I wrote" I elaborated. "I think you did very well, but do you think this letter should include 'you are free to kill L'?"

"Does it actually say that?!" I stood trying to grab the paper from him. He kept it away from my grasp though. "Just answer the question instead of acting so out of character"

"Ahaha, sorry. No, I don't think that should be added. She'd obey him without thought of consequences and I wouldn't want that to happen" I lost you once, I don't want to risk it again.

"Change the message however you like, it's not like I know what Kira's thinking anyway" and I don't. He probably just thinks about when he can eat his next Apple and/or who to kill and how to kill them.

"The script is ready, Mr. Aihara. I'll leave the rest to you" L told Aizawa. I didn't bother listening to the News the others are watching since I already know what's going to be played.

Time Skip: Several Days Later

I was talking to L about the Artist I love and why I like his paintings when his Laptop showed a Gothic 'W'.

"We have received a reply from the Second Kira" Watari informed over Laptop. Soichiro and the others were surprised, but I wasn't. L wasn't either from the looks of it. "I will bring over the Tape and Envelope that we received. In the meantime, I will stream a copy of it to your computer.

I didn't want to listen to it, but she basically just said that she will follow orders and do as 'Kira' says. "She can't be used Raito, she's practically useless!" she made Ryuk mad so she's not completely useless.

"I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't try to kill you though"

What is she trying to do?! Talking about the 'eyes' in a public message this this. She's insane!

"What does she mean by 'eyes'?" Aizawa asked. The other Detectives asked the same thing. "What do you think of it Raito?" L asked. I could tell he was terrified.

"She could be referring to the way she can kill with just a face. Could need a name and face but can find out the name of the person she wants to kill with something or another" I theorized. "You can figure something out. When we meet we can show our Shinigami to each other"

L started to freak out when she mentioned them. I ran over to him, putting my arms around his shoulders to keep his arms at his sides so it'll be harder for him to hurt himself or others.

"It's okay L, think about this rationally, will you?" I asked. He continued screaming, worrying and scaring the Detectives.

"It's probably a code word for how they kill, maybe even the weapon's name. A nickname like the 'Red Scare' for the Norinco AK47 56S 7.62x39. Even 'Amigo' for a Polytech Legend AK-47/S 7.62x39" I reasoned.

He calmed down at that before I sighed in appreciation for my older brother. He has a massive weapon collection in Alaska. He told me the nickname of every Gun he has when I was five. He included the make, model, and caliber with the nicknames to.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

"The original Kira wrote something, mentioning the 'Shinigami'. I guess that's why I was so startled" L explained, patting my arm three times. I let him go, steeping away.

"Then maybe we are dealing with the same Kira" Soichiro suggested. I scoffed at the idea. "I highly doubt that"

"If it was the real Kira, he wouldn't have replied like that. He has a short temper, right? Wouldn't he have mentioned something like not pretending to be him when he knows who's real and who isn't?" I asked them. "And why agree to letting L live when someone just told L to die on National TV? It makes no sense with how much hard work he likely put in to kill L going to waste" I explained.

"Maybe there's another connection to Kira and this other guy. They likely met before and used 'Shinigami' as a way to throw us off" Aizawa suggested. "That's unlikely" L cut in, making me smile. At least he's not scared anymore. I've rarely seen L scared. When he is though, talking and logic normally calm him down.

"It's as Raito says. It's likely a code or a nickname for the way they kill. The real Kira wouldn't give up on killing me so easily either" L reasoned. "It suggests that she has her own agenda, I think her real motivation is to meet the real Kira" he suggested in a determined tone.

"She's acting out of motivation to meet the original Kira from what she said in the video. The parts I was able to listen to anyway. The question now is how are they killing people? The weapon is likely called 'Shinigami', but I don't know any weapons with that name" holding my chin in pretend thought.

"That should explain the connection between them. We just need to convince the copycat to tell us what that is"

"Should we leave the rest to the two Kiras, Ryuzaki?" I asked, head tilted in curiosity. "Yes, we should" he answered, bringing his thumb to his lips.

"The Second Kira is likely satisfied that she thinks she has the real Kira's attention. The real Kira is likely following this exchange and will want to stop us from meeting with this Kira. The original Kira may be pressured to respond this time" L theorized.

His logic is likely going to work, he's angered Ryuk. "What if he doesn't respond?" Aizawa asked, seeming intrigued. He leaned forward when he asked, showing genuine interest in L's answer.

"If Kira doesn't respond, the Second Kira might pressure him into a meeting. That would, of course, make Kira nervous" that would probably work if Kira wasn't an invisible being. I would be the one to get caught, not Ryuk.

"Stopping the meeting would give us physical evidence against Kira. Let's gather all the intel we can about this copycat" L suggested.**

Scene Change: Emerald Crown

She's going to slip up at some point, that I know for sure.

"We have to kill her soon Raito" Ryuk said, annoying me when I brought my Coffee to my lips. "It is 'I' not 'we' when you talk about the Death Note, Ryuk. I'm not writing down anyone's name, you are. I also don't know how they die, when they die, or who dies either" I frowned as I elongated my fangs.

My teeth returned to normal as I set my Americano cup down. I flinched when I heard the same voice from the message.

I turned around to see a blonde with twin ponytails. "How can I contact the Second Kira without you getting caught?"

I had ordered an Apple Tart, so he'd be quiet, but it seems he wasn't going to. I don't like sweets as much as Sayu, and definitely not as much as L and Russel, so I don't order much here in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:02 A.M. on October 16, 2017.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:17 P.M. on October 11, 2018.**

 ****I feel bad for Gelus. Misa is a cruel person.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	13. Meeting Misa

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Misa is way too creepy in this!**

 **3334 words previous, 3645 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting Misa

Raito's POV

"There's another message from the Second Kira. I was told we intercepted a video and a journal on route to Sakura TV" Soichiro explained over the phone. I don't know for sure, but he sounds exhausted.

"Thanks, father, I'll see you later" I smiled before hanging up. "What is that idiot Kira up to now?!" Ryuk yelled. He's been a bit testy for a while because I wouldn't buy a voice coder.

Scene Change: Hotel

When I arrived at the Hotel I asked about the journal they intercepted. "Why would she want it shown on TV?" I asked when he told me that. "This is it" he told me, handing a piece of it to me.

These are from last year, year 2006. "Take a look at the one on the thirtieth" L suggested. I took it to heart and looked at the date.

'Check for Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome'

If this was aired on TV, her intentions would be obvious to the average onlooker. It would cause a lot of panic. At least it wasn't aired yet. I reread it quickly, finding something interesting on the 22nd.

'My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama'

That should be familiar. The Police would be distracted by the May 30th entry as compared to the entry on the 22nd. It's something only the real Kira would know. "What do you think of it?" L asked, right in front of me.

"All I can say is, she's an idiot"

Matsuda: "Right? She's obviously talking about the Tokyo Dome"

Soichiro: "Doesn't she know that if it was aired there would be a mass panic?"

I sighed at their obliviousness. "I meant, there are only two places mentioned in this that include words like 'confirm', 'share', and 'show'. Only those two places are where the meeting could be" I told them.

"True, though if we have this broadcasted then another program will be televised, canceling the game. If we don't broadcast it then the Second Kira is not likely to act. No matter what we do we won't be able to see the Second Kira" L said as he took his seat.

"There's no telling what she'd do" Matsuda said, taking his seat with the others.

"That's not the big issue here. She worships the original Kira from the fact she said she wouldn't aimlessly kill. How about we air these items and the cancellation date of the game. Close all the roads to the Tokyo Dome and send a message from our invented Kira saying he will meet her there" L suggested, sipping his Tea.

"That seems like a plan, but that wouldn't do much for the patrons" Soichiro told the man.

I took out my black Bluetooth, turning it on. I listened to the reading of Thomas Cole's painting **_Mount Aetna from Taormina (1843)_** as they debated on what to do.

"But, like Raito pointed out, there's the possibility of there being a message written in code that's not so obvious. We should be looking at places in the Shibuya and Aoyama area. Because of what Raito said, I would have him go to Aoyama to look for the Second Kira" L suggested.

"We should place surveillance cameras in each area just in case something goes wrong. Or if they are not in Aoyama" L told us. "Shouldn't someone go with Raito at least?" Soichiro asked.

"Matsui should go" I suggested quickly. "He'd look the most natural if I invite some of my contacts" I explained. "You can choose who can go, Ryuzaki" I told him, throwing my phone to him.

He caught it with ease before nodding. He named some which I remembered easily. I nodded before my phone was given back to me.

I turned it off again before Matsuda and I went to pick out clothes that would work for tomorrow.

Time Skip: Night

"See you tomorrow Matsui" I said when I got into the car. "Be careful getting home" I nodded before closing the door to the Taxi.

On my way home, I texted the people L wanted me to ask. There were a lot of girls, but it doesn't matter. It won't matter until they start flirting with other people anyway.

Sachiko greeted me as soon as I walked into the house. "You're in quite late today, is everything alright?"

"I was asked to stay later for a 'Competition of Musical Arts', so I was there practicing" not a complete lie. I normally practice with my Piano instructor at school, in between classes.

"Oh! That's wonderful dear!" Sachiko gushed happily before Sayu came in. "Really?! When is it? What are you playing?" she asked curiously making me smile.

"Yes, in two months, and I don't know. I'm experimenting right now" I answered the girl when I headed upstairs. "You're not going to eat dinner Raito?" Sachiko asked, making me stop.

"No, we were practicing at a Hotel, so I ate there" I answered before heading upstairs again. Still not a complete lie as I did eat at the Hotel.

Entering my room, I locked the door behind me. "I want a straight answer from you, Ryuk" I told the Overtaker when I took off my white jacket. "Should've known" he sighed before I sat down at my desk.

"When two beings from the Shinigami Realm meet on Earth, can they talk to each other?"

"I think that depends on whether they're given permission from the owner of their Death Note. There's no rules against it, so I think it's possible for a Shinigami to start talking to me" he answered. "They can tell the one they're bound to that you're the real Kira and not me, right?" I was curious.

"I wouldn't think so. They'll know I'm an Overtaker but telling the Second Kira? That would depend on their personality" a 35-65% chance then.

"This will go the same for you, right?" I asked this time. "Yeah, if I see a Shinigami with a Human, I won't tell you"

I started searching through Piano compositions to see which song I would play. I was told I could sing so I wouldn't mind that. *Ring Ring*

Picking up my phone I saw it was a text from one of the contacts L mentioned.

Sora: Are you talking about the Note Blue event?

I was surprised by this. I opened another tab and searched 'Note Blue, Aoyama, the 22nd'. "There's a big event in Aoyama, she thought that far ahead?" I wondered out loud.

'I didn't know about that, are you going to it?'

I sent the text, not minding their answer. "There's a code in Aoyama and Note Blue" I told Ryuk. "Seems we'll have to be more cautious" the Overtaker decided. "We'll have to check the place out, just in case"

"Is this really worth the risk? You don't want her finding out, right?" I just shrugged at this.

Scene Change: Aoyama

"So, these are all of your friends Raito?"

"They're from my Piano class, the Tennis Club, and some are contestants for the 'Competition of Musical Arts' that I'm also competing in" I smiled. "Really? When is that?" Matsuda asked.

"July 31" Sora answered for me. She was the one in a pink top with white frills, white jacket, dark grey pants, and white heels. "Pleased to meet you" Matsuda bowed in greeting. They all bowed back at the same time.

"This is my cousin, Tsukiya*" I smiled as I introduced him. "I wanted to show him around Aoyama and Roppongi, well my parents suggested that I do it. Why don't we show him a good time today everyone?" I smiled.

"Of course we will! Anything for our favorite composer" Saburo** said, arm around my shoulders. I had to lean forward because of the dirty blonde's weight. "You're heavy Saburo" I complained, making all of them laugh.

We started walking when he was done messing up my hair. I pulled Matsuda between the group as I talked to Raiden and Isao***.

Isao was the only male with glasses and he was talking to Umeko**** most of the time anyway. He wore a Pine green jacket, white Button-up, Crocodile green cargo pants, and black shoes. Umeko was wearing a Peanut brown jacket, white boat-neck with Dandelion yellow stripes, tan slacks, and black flats.

I like them a lot, I do, but mainly Saburo, Raiden, Sora, and Isao. Saburo is dating Sora so I don't have to worry about her fawning over me like other women.

"Do you know what composition you're doing for the 'Competition of Musical Arts'?" Raiden asked when he put his arm over my shoulder. "No, I don't know what I'm doing yet. The Piano instructor told me I could sing if I wanted to so I'm trying to find a Piano composition with lyrics" I explained easily.

As we walked past Note Blue, I smiled before I saw a girl with short black hair and glasses. Her glasses gleamed, making me frown. "What's up with you, Raito? You're spacing out all of a sudden. Are you finally falling for my brother's good looks?" Isao asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Sorry, a girl just creeped me out is all. She's probably staring at Raiden anyway" I smiled, elbowing the man's side. "Hey, don't be mean. Besides, you know who I like" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"And as I told you, no, I'm taken" I told him. I chuckled at his childish pout. "Oh come on, you're not taken until you turn twenty. Till then I'm tryin' my luck" he told me. I laughed at that before everyone else joined me.

"Good luck Raiden, he's not cheating on his fiancé" Naoko told him, laughing at his attempts. Her name means 'sincere child' and it does fit her. She's wearing a Caramel brown jacket, Fossil grey T-Shirt, tan jeans, and white knee-high leather boots.

Naoko is the only girl in our group who is competing in the Competition with an instrument that isn't the Piano. She's a good Violinist to.

Sora, Naoko, Raiden, and Isao are the only ones besides me in the Competition. Saburo is the only one in the Tennis Club, Naoko and the other girls are in my Piano class.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

Third Person POV

Misa searched Raiden and Lucien when she got to her room. Lucien is the only one that interests her, but she didn't like that they were so close.

She found Raiden with ease and decided he wasn't a threat. The man has no interests in an occupation dealing with Law or the Government. He aspires to be a Pianist like his father.

Finding out even one thing about Lucien was a lot more difficult, and expensive. She decided it was worth it though.

She found that Lucien has a brother who has committed many counts of mass murder. Lucien himself is suspected of being an arsonist with his little sister, Janet Tresler.

"He was adopted by the Yagami Family and goes to see his birth family in Alaska every year, missing a majority of the school year in the process, which he makes up for with his Study Abroad Program. His brother, Russel's, fake name is Beyond Birthday who is suspected to have been born with Shinigami Eyes. Lucien is also suspected to have the 'eyes' which they both may have inherited from their mother, Caterina Tresler. Lucien wants to work as a Private Detective and has solved ninety-eight cases since coming to Japan fifteen years ago"

"Such an interesting person!" Misa gushed. "There's no picture of him and he goes by Raito Yagami. It is written with the characters for 'Moon' but read as 'Light' or rather 'Raito'" Misa continued off of Raito Yagami's profile.

"Raito is a unique name, so I don't think I need a picture to know it's him" she blushed, remembering what he looks like. "I can't believe how cheap it was to buy Raito and Raiden's information, but it was really expensive for Lucien's. I needed to take an authentication test and survey with every question being required before needing verification to purchase it!" Misa complained to Rem.

"It was all worth it though"

She was happy to get the information on Lucien and Raito. Even if it cost her company a lot of money to pay for it.

Raito's POV

"We were present in Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 24th and observed nothing of significance during either investigation" Aizawa summarized. "This leaves us with only the Dome on the 30th" the man concluded.

There was that girl, Misa, I remember her name being. She must have a lot of money to disguise herself like that. It was very well done.

"Ryuzaki? There was another message sent to Sakura TV postmarked on the 23rd" Watari informed.

"I am happy to inform everyone that I have found Kira. Such a wonderful name and colorful family"

I had gotten a text from my sister about someone purchasing my Tresler and Yagami information online. All on the 22nd. I wasn't surprised by this announcement because of that heads up.

Aizawa: "It would be a disaster if she really found out"

Soichiro: "It likely means they're now cooperating?"

That isn't the only conclusion though. "I don't think we should jump to any conclusions at this point" L stated, stirring his Tea. "She's just saying that she found him, she said nothing about making contact with him"

"Now we have no choice but to communicate directly with the Second Kira as the Police" L suggested, sipping his Tea. "You want to send a message?" Matsuda asked.

"The Police need to reach out to the copycat and offer her a deal. We need to negotiate to get Kira's real name" L explained.

"That's the last thing we need" Ryuk slammed his hand on the couch. I had to force my laughter down when he fell over. He seemed to have just remembered that he can't touch things when angered.

Scene Change: Raito's Room

I listened to what L told Misa on the TV, not wanting to listen or watch it in the first place. Ryuk wanted to though, so I had no choice in the matter. I heard the doorbell ring not long after the broadcast ended.

I know it's not Soichiro because he said he's going to be late coming home today. Sayu wouldn't have friends over this late either so it can't be that. Maybe it's Misa. Why would she come here though? If this is her, does she not have any sense of self-preservation after that announcement?

"Raito!" Sayu yelled before I opened the door. "Misa Amane is here, she mentioned a notebook that you left at school" she told me excitedly. "Is she your girlfriend? Why are you cheating on your fiancé?"

"She's not my girlfriend, I would never cheat on him" I told her before she stepped aside. She leered at me making me sigh. "I promise I am not cheating on my fiancé. Even if I was dating someone, it wouldn't be because I wanted to" I told her.

"I believe you!" I smiled at this. Going downstairs to see Misa I was hoping she wouldn't talk for very long. Her voice is annoying.

Sachiko and Sayu told me I should let her in, but I shook my head. "Stay in here please. I am hoping this won't take long" I told the two.

I walked outside, shutting the door behind me.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Misa Amane. I thought you would be worried when you saw the message on the News. I brought this" she introduced, holding out the Death Note.

The Note looks to be written in Urdu but I'm not sure. I touched the Note before I looked up, seeing Rem. I was shocked that it was her.

"Come in" I smiled stiffly, opening the door. "Is that alright? Thank you" Misa asked/thanked politely, almost shyly. "She came all this way, is it alright if we talk for a bit?" I asked Sachiko.

"I don't mind, would you like some Tea?" she asked when she got over the shock. "So long as it doesn't trouble you" I smiled softly at the woman. "Of course it doesn't" she smiled politely. "Who is this Raito?" Sayu asked curiously.

"She was a Model in my Art Class, I forgot my sketchbook and didn't realize until about an hour ago" I smiled, ruffling her hair. "Oh, okay!" she smiled before she went into the living room again. "Come on Misa" I said, encouraging her to follow me upstairs. Seems she's uncomfortable in another person's home.

"Please sit" I told her, gesturing to my desk chair when she entered the room. I didn't lock my door like I normally would because Sachiko and Sayu would gossip. "Thank you" she bowed her head when I sat down on my bed.

"How did you find me?" I asked, annoyed with her.

"You never made the eye deal because you've always had it, right Lucien?" she asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose at that. "Don't call me Lucien, I never tell people in Japan to call me Lucien" I told her.

"Anyway, if you make the eye deal you can see a person's age and lifespan. You can't see a person's age or lifespan if they have a Death Note" Misa answered my earlier question.

So even if I didn't have a Death Note in my possession, I would still be called out for having one. I have no life span. No immortal beings have a lifespan. "And if you were caught by the Police?" I asked.

"But I wasn't. And now that I've made contact with you, you won't let me get caught, right? Why haven't you killed L yet? You know his name, don't you?" she asked, making me sigh in annoyance.

"I can't write names in the Death Note Misa" I informed. "That's funny, you have a Death Note, don't you?" she asked, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Of course I do, I picked one up but that doesn't mean I write in it" I scoffed before continuing at her confused expression.

"You know nothing about the Shinigami race, do you? I'm tied, contracted, to an Overtaker. That means I can't physically write in the Death Note but am still its owner" I explained in irritation. "Well anyway, I came here to ask if you'll make me you girlfriend"

She seems to have ignored everything I just told her. "That's not happening. I have a fiancé"

"So? You can date someone else, can't you?" she asked. Is this déjà vu? I didn't think this would actually happen when I told Sayu about it earlier.

"I'll tell people in the next message that your brother, Russel Tresler, is actually Beyond Birthday if you don't agree to be my boyfriend. You're suspected of being Kira, right? L would be even more suspicious of you if he found out, right?"

Her eyes bled red when she asked that. I froze at the prospect of what L might think of me if he finds out. He doesn't know about my Alaskan family and would likely think I'm trying to cover for Russel. I wouldn't want him thinking I'm like my older brother and sister.

"A-Alright, but could we just be friends instead? I don't have any real friends except maybe Ryuzaki and Ryuga right now. The rest are just people I hang out with and can tolerate talking to" I told her.

"Fine" she huffed at me. "You can hang on to my Death Note, you'll only be holding it so I'd still have ownership. That means I can keep my eyes, right Rem?"

"This way, you know I won't be able to kill you and you can kill me whenever you want if I become a burden to you" she told me. "If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't need this stupid Death Note. You could've hidden some of the pages somewhere anyway" I said dismissively.

"I don't care if you use me so don't be suspicious of me anymore" she stood abruptly. I jolted from the shock of Misa's actions, throwing the Death Note behind me. She wanted me to believe her. "And I want you to care more about your life" I told the girl when I got over the shock.

"Why do people keep wanting to throw their lives away over stupid admiration? It's not going to do anything. It won't bring the object of their affection any joy, unless they _want_ you to kill yourself. I don't see why you can't just be glad that you have the life you do and cherish it"

She fell to the floor, telling me why Kira means so much to her. Basically, L and I were right. Misa was caught up in a crime, her family was killed, the criminal went to court many times but wasn't prosecuted. Then, Kira killed him. "All I wanted was to meet you one day and thank you for what you did"

"Thank Ryuk, not me" I told her when I stood up. I tapped a piece of the Death Note on her head. "He was the one that wrote the man's name down, not me. Technically you should be dating him because he's the real Kira. That's another reason why I declined going out with you" I explained. She nodded, wiping her tears.

"So, just friends?" she asked, I nodded. "Close friends? We can hang out whenever I want?" she asked.

"Not whenever, but yes, close friends" I told her. "Thank you so much Raito" Misa thanked me. "If you say you don't want to hang out with me anymore, I'm telling him" I gulped fearfully at this.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:23 P.M. on October 16, 2017.**

 **I finished writing this at 12:15 P.M. on October 12, 2018.**

 ***Means 'Moon and to be'**

 ****Means 'Third male child'**

 *****Means 'Laudable Man'**

 ******Means 'Child of a plum'**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you on October 26, 2018.**


	14. L Can't Die!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. The one thing I don't like about writing and reading is it gives me a headache. I was watching Mo Dao Zu Shi so I didn't update this as soon as I would have liked today. I do intend to update three more chapters before the next update, I just don't know when I will.**

 **3573 words previous, 4469 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters nor do I want to**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: L Can't Die!

L's POV

"Were you planning to check all of the videos from Aoyama, on the 22nd, by yourself?" Aizawa asked me. I only nodded at this.

"Yes, I think it is very likely the two Kiras made some kind of contact on that day" I answered easily. Though that could also mean eye contact. "Mr. Yagami?" I asked, getting his attention.

"I know your son is not Kira, but I do want Mr. Mogi to keep an eye on him. He's still suspected of being Kira's façade"

"I know this, but why are you having him followed now?" that is a valid question.

"He walked around Aoyama on the 22nd, this we all know, but I saw that he was shocked by something when he walked past Note Blue. He said that a woman was creeping him out. She might be the Second Kira and think that Raito is the original one. He is somehow connected to Kira and, maybe, she saw something that makes that connection. In other words, she might try to contact him" I explained with ease, never looking from the TV. It wasn't concrete, and it had a lot of words indicating so, so I didn't expect him to comply.

"Very well" this surprised me, only barely though. A normal person wouldn't comply so easily, but he trusted me from the beginning. Trusting someone from the moment you meet them isn't something 'normal' people do.

I heard the door close before Aizawa spoke. I don't think he thought I could hear him if he whispered. "Is Ryuzaki even Human? He doesn't even sleep"

"I saw him sleeping in that position the other day" that was Matsuda.

I do sleep, but only barely. I can pass off my lack of sleep with Insomnia. I took a bite of my raspberry Ice Pop when Matsuda told the man he was serious.

When is Raito coming back? It would be interesting to talk to him again. 'Chatting' with someone who is being forced to commit crimes isn't the same as chatting with a criminal. It's more seen as helping them than interrogating them or getting them to trust you to reveal their crimes.

Raito's POV

"Did you know Raito, that if a Shinigami falls in love with a Human and uses the Death Note to extend that Human's life, the Shinigami will die?"

"Yes, I knew that. That only helps you if Rem ever turns on you though" I sighed at the girl. "An Overtaker is different then?" I nodded at this.

Ryuk: "Where did you send the Tapes anyway?"

It was probably a friend who made the Tapes and Misa killed her when the Tapes were delivered. That's the most probable scenario with how Misa's mind is likely wired now.

"The first time was Osaka, then Tokyo, another was Nagano. I took the Bullet Train to each of those place, so my location couldn't be pinpointed. My friend's fingerprints were the ones on the envelopes. I killed her so it wouldn't leave any witnesses" I sighed at this. So, I was right, she killed her friend.

"Do you still have the envelopes and Tapes?" I asked. She nodded before I heard Ryuk speak.

"Get rid of all of the items to make the video," Ryuk started. He has a plan for her, great. "Only after sending another video from a different location tomorrow"

"Don't involve me even more than you already are, Ryuk. I'm allowing you to use my body for your job/entertainment, and I'm giving you Apples" I told the Overtaker strictly. "Fine" he grumbled, before he turned to Misa again. I was tempted to ignore the whole conversation between the two Kiras.

"The video should say that you have decided to stop searching for Kira"

"And thank the Police for their advice, just so they might think that you're not insane for searching for a serial killer with an unknown weapon" I suggested. Ryuk nodded. "That might work" he agreed. I have a feeling L will think that Kira and Misa have met and he told her to say that though.

"Actually, she should still keep trying to 'help' me in my work"

I frowned at Ryuk for even thinking that. "Fine, she can say that, _but_ she still has to thank the Police for the advice" I told him.

"Okay, so she should say:

'I have decided to stop searching for Kira. I am grateful to the Police for their advice, but I will continue helping Kira in hopes that he will recognize me as an ally. The way that I will express my value to Kira is by punishing the Criminals he has yet to punish… and I will share my power with those who I think are worthy.'

Simple as that, the last part is only to throw them off kilter" Ryuk explained. "That is a good idea Ryuk, in theory. L is smart, he might see through that" I told him.

"Yeah, well I'm smarter and an Overtaker. He can't catch me even if I was right in front of him" I frowned, sighing in annoyance. He is way too prideful for his own good. That will lead to his downfall. "Anyway…" the Overtaker continued.

"If the Police think that the number of Kiras might be growing, they might start to panic. Can you do this for me, Misa?"

"Of course! There's no reason to ask" she was excited about this. "I'll do anything for you, I don't care what it is"

So, she would kill herself if Ryuk asked her to? That's a terrible way for a person to repay someone. Especially someone she calls her 'savior'. "There's one other thing, right Ryuk?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes!" he said turning away from me and to the girl again. "If you're ever suspected of being the Second Kira, or caught by the authorities, never mention anything about Raito, me, Rem, or the Death Note. As long as they don't get a hold of the Death Note, they have no proof you ever did anything. Can you promise to say nothing about what we talked about?" he asked her.

He probably only said that because he won't be able to keep killing people if the Police find out about the Death Note. She raised her hand, saying 'I promise!'. "So, we're all friends now?"

I frowned at how cheery she was. You can't use black mail as a method to obtain true friends. "Yes" Ryuk and I told her simultaneously. "Then I have one more condition to add" holding up her pointer finger to emphasize the number.

"You have to hang out with me Raito, like a date, once a week since we can't fake-date"

"We can't do that often, if at all" Ryuk told her for me. "Why not?" she asked childishly. She was throwing a bit of a temper-tantrum.

"It sounds like we have to spell it out for you" I sighed in annoyance, checking my watch. It's 9:15 so she needs to leave soon.

"L already suspects Raito to be associated with the original Kira. If you suddenly started hanging out with him a week or two after you announced to the public that you have seen Kira, you'll be arrested under suspicion of being the Second Kira"

Wait for it.

"And then Raito will be locked away to make sure he can't contact Kira. I won't be able to kill anyone and that's boring" Ryuk pouted childishly. There it is! The real reason he doesn't want her to be locked up.

"Does that mean L already knows that Raito is connected to Kira? Wow, he's smart" I nodded, still annoyed with her. "People have been saying that he's stupid and is getting nowhere with the investigation" my blood boiled at that.

"It has only been working out well for me because Raito was able to get close to L" Ryuk explained. "You were able to get really deep into the Kira Task Force. All of this is really exciting!"

Haven't we been over this already? "We need to think of a plan that will allow me to get L's name" Ryuk said. "Why can't Raito tell you his name?" Misa asked. I sat up again since I was laying down on my bed through most of this conversation.

"Because of the Contract, he isn't obligated to tell me anything he knows" Ryuk answered. She pouted at this. "I can only kill Criminals who are about to die, L isn't a person truthfully convicted of a crime that will land him in Court or Jail. In other words, I can't kill him even if Raito does tell me his name" the Overtaker explained in more detail.

"I see, I can see if I can get close to L through Raito and kill him myself" she suggested. "I already explained why that won't work" Ryuk sighed. Seems he's also getting annoyed with her.

"Oh yeah" she knocked her fist on her head, tongue sticking out. That's very childish. "We need to find a way for you to see L's name without him knowing you're there" the Overtaker explained.

I was getting tired of the conversation. I put in one of my Bluetooths and played a song by Breaking Benjamin. I think the song is called 'Angels Fall'. I was able to listen to the conversation while still listening to music.

"I don't want you hanging out with other girls!" Misa yelled through my other ear. She interpreted me hanging out with other friends as hanging out with other girls.

"They don't have to be female friends, do they Raito?" I sighed at Ryuk's question. You're the one that brought up this kind of conversation.

"I do have male friends. Raiden, Saboru, and Isao go to my University, I can easily hang out with them" I answered easily. I would rather hang out with L though.

"Not the one who was drooling over you like a starving dog does with delicious meat! I'll kill him" Misa declared, standing up in heated anger. I groaned in annoyance.

"Don't, he's not a Criminal and hasn't done anything to offend Kira" I reasoned with her. "He's right" Ryuk agreed. She retreated to her seat again.

"I have one thing to make clear first, Raito Yagami" I looked at Rem to show I was paying attention when she said that.

"If Misa is arrested/interrogated by the Police, or dies before it's time, I will blame you for it. Your Contract and/or species won't protect your family from me" ice ran through my blood at that threat.

"Raito?" Sachiko called. "Yes?" I asked as I took off my Bluetooth. She opened the door not long after I did.

"It's almost 10 o'clock dear, I'm sure Misa needs to go home. And Sayu is assuming you're cheating on your fiancé in here" Sachiko informed. I bolted up from my bed at that.

"I would never cheat!" I defended. Sachiko giggled at that. "I know, I just wanted to get a rise out of you. It is getting rather late though" she smiled. Looking at my watch, I saw she was right. It was 9:35.

"I guess we lost track of time" I smiled, leaving the room with Misa.

I closed the gate when Misa apologized for staying so late. "See you later, Raito" Misa waved. "You should walk her to the Station, Raito" Sachiko suggested from the door. Sayu clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Sayu! That is just the polite thing for a gentleman to do" Sachiko chided her.

"That's alright, Mrs. Yagami. I can walk there by myself" Misa said. It almost made me feel bad about wanting her gone as quickly as possible. "Goodnight!" she waved as she ran to the Station.

Sachiko: "She's cute Raito"

Sayu: "She has to be a Model"

I sighed at the duo's conversation. If Misa is caught and sentenced as the Second Kira, or dies before February 14, 2011, then the Yagami family will die. I can't let Misa be sentenced for being the Second Kira. I can't let Misa die before the, less than, five years is up either.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

When I closed my door once I was in my room, I headed to my desk. Grabbing my remote I turned the TV on before I did the same with my Computer.

I searched 'Misa Amane' once I saw nothing urgent in my E-Mail. I found a bunch of Magazines about her.

I really hope that if someone found out that Misa and I know each other, it would be because she's a Model in our Class. She is a professional Model, but I just remembered that.

I continued looking through the photos of her before I saw multiple Articles about her in a Magazine. All of them mentioned the same Calendar photo though. I found that very odd.

The headlines that mentioned it, were:

' _Gay Foreigner Falls for Misa Amane!_ '

' _Local Gay, Club Owner is Misa's New #1 Fan_ '

Seriously?! They're headlining that Misa can turn Gay men straight!

Time Skip: Morning

"Morning Raito!" Sayu greeted cheerfully when I came downstairs. "Good morning, dear" Sachiko greeted as well when I entered the Dining Room. "Could you not tell Soichiro that Misa was here?" I asked. I didn't like the reason why I was asking this.

Sachiko: "Why is that dear?"

Sayu: "Are you dating her?!"

"No! I'm not dating her!" I told Sayu in annoyance. "She did ask me out though" I frowned. "So… why can't we tell dad?"

"Because the girl is obsessed with me and I don't need Soichiro to think he might need to step in" I sighed, running my hand through my hair. It's probable cause and the truth, somewhat. "I see, is she some kind of stalker?" Sachiko asked when she set a cup of red Coffee near my breakfast.

"Not really, or at least I don't think so anyway. She's an up-and-coming Model for a big company so I don't want anything done if it's just a fleeting situation" I explained. They agreed to keep it a secret from Soichiro. Sayu looked to be excited that a successful Model came to our house.

"You said she modeled in your Art Class, but I didn't know she was _that_ good! Why would she like you though? You're really old"

I frowned at Sayu, clenching my fist over my heart in mock pain. "Right through the heart!" I grunted in fake pain as I leaned forward. "How you wound me so!"*

All of us broke out into laughter when I looked at Sayu, smiling softly.

After I finished breakfast, I went back to my room to change into my clothes for today. I have School to go to today before I head over to Task Force Headquarters.

I have Raiden in Art History, so I can ask him to hang out with me after class before I head over there.

Scene Change: Art History

I should head to Headquarters just to see L at some point. I want to talk to him some more about Art and Music.

"Can we talk after class, Raito? I want to ask you about what happened in Aoyama"

I frowned in confusion at Raiden's question. "I already told you. It was just some creepy girl in a Café looking right at me. You were next to me, so she could have been looking at you. That's all it was" I explained with a reassuring smile on my face.

"Every girl looks and talks about you and Saburo when we're together. Want to try that again?" I frowned at this. Why does he have so little confidence in his looks?

"You may be looking at a Career as a Flutist, but you would make a great Detective" I smiled. He blushed rose red before looking at the teacher.

"If you're giving me the third degree, why don't you pursue someone else? Do you like the challenge of getting someone who is unattainable for you? Or do you just like the chase?" I smirked. He blushed again.

"Have you decided what piece you're going to do for the Competition?"

I smiled slightly, pleased with myself because I was able to get him to change the subject. "I'm thinking of creating my own composition for the Competition"

"Yeah! It would be great to hear what you come up with" he was excited to hear it. "Raiden! Would you like to share what you find so exciting with the class?"

Uh oh, I didn't mean to get him into trouble with the Teacher.

Scene Change: Headquarters

"Hello Ryuzaki, father" I greeted with a smile when I closed the door to the Hotel room. "Great timing Raito" L praised. I dug my phone out of my pocket, turning it off.

"We received another message from the Second Kira" I placed my phone on the coffee table as I put my bag down as well. "That didn't take long, did it" I frowned when I was behind L.

"I'm thinking it's the last one she will send" he shared before playing it. I frowned as the video was played. It was the exact same thing that Ryuk told her to say.

"After hearing this, the only thing I can come up with is that the two Kiras have contacted each other"

I knew he would come to this conclusion.

"Yes, she was quick to change paths from aiding and finding Kira to just aiding him" I said in annoyance. Just hearing her voice on the video annoys me.

"And she wants to punish Criminals that Kira has yet to punish. Why didn't she do this from the beginning if she only wanted to be Kira's ally? This means she must've met with, or contacted, Kira within the time gap in between this video and the last one" L explained. I do agree, and not just because of yesterday.

"So, the purpose of this message was to hide the fact that they have already met or contacted the other?" I asked. L turned to me when I asked this question.

"That is correct, brilliant deduction Raito" I nodded at the praise. He praised me again! I will never get used to L praising me. "What I don't understand is why Kira is acting so careless right now? He's not usually like that" I thought this yesterday to.

"Well, he has called himself a God in the poems. Maybe he doesn't think he can be caught, even when we do find him?" he suggested when he finished his pink-colored Donut. Ryuk did say that yesterday.

"Did he make a mistake this time? Or is this his way of letting us know they made contact as a way to scare us?" L asked out loud, licking his fingers. "It would be very effective if it is the latter, it poses a great threat"

"If I thought Raito was Kira though…"

"What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?!" Soichiro interrupted in anger. He was angry that L was accusing me of being Kira instead of Kira's pawn this time.

"He said 'if' father. If he truly thought I was Kira, he would have said 'reason to suspect Raito' or something like that" I told the man, calming him down.

"That is correct, now let me finish"

" _If_ I thought that Raito was Kira, this would lessen his probability of _being_ Kira" the man finished. "What do you mean by that?" Soichiro asked, calmer than before.

"I don't think this would be the message that Raito would have sent if he was Kira"

I could never be Kira. Maybe in a World where I couldn't kill someone with ease without a Death Note, I didn't have a pregnant sister with suicidal thoughts, or a fiancé, then I might be tempted to use the Death Note myself. Or if I watched the News, seeing people killing or hurting each other every day, then I might consider using it.

"Kira would have threatened me and had me appear on TV anyway before denying that they ever made contact" that sounds odd. "He'd have the Second Kira say something like:

'Although I agreed not to go through with this, it is not Kira's intention for me to stop. I am positive the original Kira would want L to die, there is no way he would want me to stop.'

Or something" L theorized, playing with his donut before licking it like a cat. "I think you're mistaken Ryuzaki" I told the man with a frown. "How so?"

"Despite Kira not liking you, the only reason I would ever kill someone, if I lived a completely different life, would be out of boredom. You coming into my life would relieve that boredom as there is no one in school that matches my intellect like you do. The people in my life right now wouldn't make me kill out of boredom" I explained.

"Why is that?"

"I consider you a friend, Ryuzaki. None of my two families would want me to ruin my life by committing murder or another crime. A serial killer on the loose means that I can't visit my other family or my animal companions in Alaska and Texas. It will basically ruin my whole life" I answered him.

"A long-winded speech, but I see the point you are trying to make" I nodded at this. "You're not Kira anyway and I am sorry that you can't go see your family in Alaska Raito" I only shrugged at this.

"Couldn't you tell us if you were bored? We are family and there's bound to be something that doesn't bore you" Soichiro asked. I smiled at the man for thinking this way.

"It was a hypothetical situation, father. My life right now isn't boring, and even if it was, I have people that need me" I smiled. "It would be problematic if you were Kira, Raito" I turned to L in surprised confusion when I heard that.

"I agree with what you said in your scenario. You match my intellect in ways that I didn't expect. We have a lot of things in common, which do not make our talks boring. I feel that you are my first friend for those specific reasons"

It felt like my heart had just stopped. Did he just agree that we were friends? That makes me really happy.

"Thank you" I spoke, almost breathless. I really hoped that didn't sound like anything to anyone.

"I missed having you at University as well, playing Tennis with you was fun" I smiled. "You say that even when you had higher expectations of the game we played?"

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I thought I would enjoy playing again after that, but it turns out, I just like playing with you"

My smile was small, but it was a smile. "Then I agree, we should play again" I watched as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile. My heart skipped a few beats just from seeing it. He sipped his tea before I put on my Bluetooth.

Time Skip: Night

"Are you happy that L thinks of you as a friend?" Ryuk asked as I walked home.

"Friends don't lie to each other or pretend to be something they're not" I flinched at what he said. I've been doing that for most of my life, so I guess I haven't been a good friend to anyone.

"He is so smart. He even noticed that the original Kira and the Second Kira met each other face-to-face" Ryuk grumbled his complaints. I told the Kiras yesterday that L was smart, I wasn't lying about that. "Raito!"

Oh no! Not that voice. Turning around, the force that Misa used to grab my arm almost made me trip. "Misa! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled in anger and annoyance.

"I couldn't wait two weeks to see you!"

I frowned at the woman who was clinging desperately to my arm. I was getting a headache and her voice only made it more prominent.

"That was the deal if you wanted to be my friend" I reminded her. "I know, but you said I couldn't date you because you have a fiancé. I read that with arranged marriages you can date other people so long as you're not with them when the marriage arrives"

I glared at the woman. "You're worse than Raiden, at least he's not clingy" I told her, walking away. "That's rude!" she yelled. I heard her footsteps get louder and faster. She was running to catch up to me.

Is what they're saying even true? I hope it isn't because it is annoying.

Scene Change: Yagami Household

When I opened the door to my house, Sayu and Sachiko were already there. The former was gawking at Misa. My headache is getting worse now. "Please come in" Sachiko said when I closed the door behind us.

"Could you make some Tea, mother? If there is any Luminous Lemon Herbal Tea, can you make that?" I asked the polite woman.

"Of course, are you alright?" she asked when I headed up the stairs with Misa. "Yes, I'll be fine once I get some sleep" I answered. Going up the stairs, I closed my door when Misa walked in. Laying on my bed with a groan, I heard her speak.

"Are you alright Raito?" Misa asked. I just put my arm over my eyes, not even thinking about answering her. "His heard hurts" Ryuk snickered. "Ryuk" I growled at him.

"You're here for Ryuk, right?" I asked, not bothering to sit up.

"No, well yes _and_ no, I wanted to see you and talk to Ryuk" Misa shrieked. I winced at the shrill voice of the Model. "Misa's your ally, right Rem?"

I ignored the rest of the conversation. It was basically just asking who makes who happy and what not. "It would make me happy if you would ask Rem to kill L for me, you want to make me happy, don't you?"

My eyes shot open at this. I ignored the pulse of pain in my head at the sudden motion. I don't want L to die! I don't even want to think of that possibility.

After a while, Ryuk gave up, or rather he pretended to. "Fine" Rem agreed. I don't like where this is going.

"If it will truly make Misa happy, I will do so" Rem started. "I will kill L for Misa," L can't die.

"He is just another Human to me anyway" you don't even know if he is Human! L doesn't have a lifespan and he definitely isn't in possession of a Death Note. He can't be killed"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:39 P.M. on January 18, 2018.**

 **I finished rewriting this at 7:57 P.M. on October 25, 2018.**

 ***I know that is terrible, but I think you know what it's supposed to look like.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	15. All-Around Bad Day

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **2550 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its character, nor do I want to. It would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: All-Around Bad Day

Raito's POV

"When shall I kill L? If you take me to where he is now, I can kill him immediately"

Now I don't care if this might hurt my head even more. I shot up from the bed before Ryuk could answer her. "It would be bad if L was killed very soon, especially after I show you where he is" I reasoned calmly. I was hoping I was calm anyway as inside I know I am anything _but_ calm.

"Raito is right, I will need tonight to decide how L should die" Ryuk agreed. That isn't a lot of time. "You can't kill him till I give the order though" that leaves more time.

"I can promise you this, so long as Misa isn't harmed in any way because of this Kira-business"

"I need you to give Raito your cell phone number" he narrowed his eyes at me before I sighed at the Overtaker. He is so annoying, not as annoying as Misa, but still annoying.

Taking out my phone, I went to my Contacts and added a new one. I gave her the phone before she added in the information. It took her four _minutes_. When I got it back I looked at the Contact to see what took her so long. She filled in every available slot.

"Give me your number to!" she exclaimed as she held out her bright pink phone to me. "Not happening Misa. You don't _need_ to know my number" I told her when I laid back down on the bed. "Why not?!" she shrieked childishly.

"Raito is right, Misa. It is too dangerous because he is under surveillance…"

"And it is way too easy to bug cellphones!"

"That to"

"Oh, okay" she pouted. "I can give you one of my phones, this way I can text and call you every day" Misa suggested happily. I sighed in annoyance at the girl's persistence.

"Too suspicious. If the Yagami family, let alone _L_ , find out that I have two phones, they will become suspicious and suspect me even more of being Kira's façade" I told her. She pouted again saying that I was being unfair.

"And black mailing someone into being your friend isn't? You should have known that I don't want L to know that my brother is a convicted serial and mass murderer just from the fact I am suspected of being in league with Kira, who is a mass murderer" I told her. "I-I see your point. What do you want to do now?"

"You should go home, I have a headache and hearing people talking isn't helping" I answered her, rubbing my temples. "Wha?! But it's only seven o'clock" she complained.

"What does the time have to do with my headache?" I asked in annoyance.

"Alright" she pouted before heading to my door to leave. "Before I forget, a little bit of advice" Ryuk started, making her stop. What now?!

"When you talk to Rem outside, make sure no one is around to overhear you. Now that the man following Raito has seen you he will want to find out all he can about you and his relationship. Including when it started"

Good advice, I just hope she follows it.

"Bye!" she called before she left my room. It was about five minutes later when Sayu came into my room. "Why didn't you walk her out? That wasn't very gentlemanly"

"Says the one who keeps accusing me of cheating on my fiancé"

"I was only joking Raito, I know you would never cheat on the love of your life" she smiled before she put a cup of tea and a few Sakura Mochis on my desk. "Are you okay?" she asked when I sat up.

"I just have a headache, very common with how much information I have stored in my brain" I smiled softly at her.

She nodded, wishing me well before leaving the room. I walked over to the desk and sipped the Tea. "Tomorrow will be L's last day alive Raito" Ryuk told me. No, it won't. I won't let that happen.

I should start thinking up a plan to trick Ryuk into leaving and never coming back. All I have to do is convince him to go to Alaska or Great Britain.

L's POV

Lifting up a small plastic bag, I looked closely at what was in it. Two hairs. "Hair… snack crumbs…" looking at that bag as well. "Mr. Yagami?" I said, lifting another small bag of plastic in the air.

"If I meet a female Model recently connected to Raito in the next few days, she is the Second Kira and your son is indeed the puppet of the original Kira" I informed. It shocked all of them from the gasps I heard behind me.

"How do you know this?"

"I agree with Chief Yagami!" of course you do Matsuda.

"The reason I say this is because the man following Raito says that a blonde has been attached to Raito for a while now. Your son doesn't seem to like this at all as he made a deal of some kind with her to be friends only. She had asked him out before then, but since your son is engaged to be married they're friends, in name only I would assume. These hairs are blonde and so is that girl. I do not know if she is a Model as I haven't seen her yet, so I'm not completely sure" I explained.

Sipping my Tea, I wondered who that woman is that is attached to Raito. If he doesn't like her and she keeps showing up, why hasn't he told Soichiro? What she's doing could be considered a petty crime if it continues or a felony if it escalates into violence.*

Raito's POV

"It's not that hard Raiden, I promise you! Just keep trying and I'm sure you'll get it" I encouraged my friend. I handed him his music sheets back. We had to write our own composition in class about the 'Seasonal Year' and he didn't do so well.

"It takes time to create your own musical composition" I smiled before I saw L. I stopped walking, confusing Raiden. "What's wrong Raito? Did you see that girl again?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that, this person I actually like. I'll see you tonight" I smiled, waving bye as I walked over to the owlish man.

"Hey Ryuzaki, what are you doing out here? I thought you didn't like crowds" I smiled when I stopped in front of him.

"Since you are the only one who knows me as L outside of the Kira Task Force and you're not Kira, it is fine. I had instructed your father to arrest the female Model that you may have recently come into contact with if I see her in the next few days. And that if I do see her that you are most definitely Kira's puppet"

I nodded this, accepting it easily. "Didn't you say that you missed me at University? Was that a lie?" I frowned at this.

"Of course it wasn't. I'm glad you're here, Ryuzaki" I smiled. "Good, I wanted a change of pace seeing as how the investigation is stagnant right now. As long as it doesn't kill me, College is actually a lot of fun"

"Without you here it is hard to find someone I can have an intelligent/interesting conversation with" I smiled at the man. He chuckled at this before speaking. "I see, what were you and Raiden talking about before you said goodbye?" I shrugged at this.

"Nothing really, he got a C- on an 'Original Musical Composition' project in Orchestra. The best Musical Composition you compose out of this semester will be played at the 'End of the Semester Festival'" I smiled.

"That sounds interesting, do you want to head to the Emerald Crown Café? I haven't been there in a while and I want to try some of their other Strawberry delights" I chuckled at how excited he sounded.

"That sounds like fun, I have to head there soon anyway" I smiled as we started walking. "What would you recommend from there? The Strawberry Fields Shortcake was heavenly" I smiled at the man's sweet tooth. "Well, there's…"

"There you are Raito!" oh no, not you!

"I decided to come and see you since I had a photo shoot nearby" turning around at the annoying voice, I saw the girl I was dreading seeing. "This must be a friend of yours! He's so unique!" she smiled as she walked over.

"Ryuzaki and I were going somewhere so we have to go, I'm sure your manager is looking for you" I informed her blandly. I turned to leave before Misa introduced herself. "My name is Hideki Ryuga" great! Now we won't be able to leave.

I sighed in annoyance at the girl who _will_ _not_ leave me alone. I moved in front of L when she tried to see his name. "Yes, he has the same first and last name as a famous idol. It is such a coincidence, isn't it?" I smiled as I made sure she couldn't see his name.

"I have been a big fan of yours since the August Issue of the Magazine 'Eighteen'" L told the girl. "Really?! Thank you so much" that was the Magazine that was mentioned in the Articles I read about.

"Isn't that Misa Misa?" oh no

"You're right! It is her!"

"I should've known I would be spotted with all of these students here"

I moved closer to L when Misa was crowded by a bunch of students. They kept praising her and whatnot making me feel crowded when the girls were pushing me closer to L. I got out of the crowd before Misa shrieked that someone touched her butt.

"Well it wasn't me" L said making me cover my mouth. I was trying hard to cover up a chuckle. "But I will find whoever is responsible for this!" he declared. "You're so funny Ryuga!" Misa giggled.

I didn't like that the look L had on was because of Misa. I _really_ want to leave now.

"Misa! It is time for your shoot, or were you planning to be late again?" Mrs. Yoshi asked the girl when she pulled her arm.

"I am so sorry for her, Raito. I can't seem to keep track of her lately" she apologized, bowing to me. "Oh no, it's fine Midori" I smiled, hands raised.

"I hope her actions as of late won't deter your decision to work with us part-time" Midori told me, glaring at Misa. "It won't, I promise" I smiled nervously. I'm not even sure if I should work for them as a part-time Model. I have to leave in, at most, a year.

"Raito! I'll see you after work!"

"No, you won't Misa! Raito is a potential Model for our company. Your actions lately could cause him to not finish the last piece of paperwork he has to fill out for the 'Young Male Model' position at the Agency"

"You're going to be a Model?" I shrugged at the question.

"I don't really know, someone from her Agency approached me about it after they saw me in Aoyama. I still haven't decided on if I should or not" I answered. I looked at him after I could no longer see Midori Yoshi and Misa Amane. "Shall we go to the Café?" I asked with a small smile.

"Lets" he agreed as we walked. "Can I see Misa's phone? I know you took it" holding out my hand for it.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

"Haha, I guess I couldn't get that past you" he laughed. He handed me her phone before I thanked him.

"There are a lot of strawberry desserts at the Café, they're Sayu's favorites which is how I knew you would like the Shortcake. There are about five or six other…" *Ring Ring* I sighed at his phone when it rang.

"Yes… I see… So, it is done then?... Yes, I understand"

I watched from a few meters ahead of him as he ended the call. "I am sorry about this Raito, but I need to get back to Headquarters. We have taken Misa Amane into custody under suspicion…"

"'…of being the Second Kira' I know" I sighed, looking over my shoulder. I was wanting to talk to him a bit more. "I'm guessing you have to go now?" I asked with a sad smile when I looked back at him.

"Yes, I apologize. Maybe we can meet at the Café tomorrow at, say, 5 o'clock"

"Could we not talk about the Kira Case then?" I was curious about what his answer would be. "That sounds like fun, I will see you then" I smiled at this before heading home.

L's POV

"Soichiro?" I asked when I saw Misa's crying body on the screen. "What is it, Ryuzaki?

"I had asked your son to hang out with me at the Emerald Crown Café tomorrow at five. It is to apologize for suggesting we go today and then not being able to because of this. I want to bring him in three days from now for a more in-depth interrogation about his relationship with Misa and Kira. Does any of this unsettle you?"

"No. I know that if Raito is involved with Kira, it isn't because he wants to be. That girl has also been following him around for a while. He asked Sachiko and Sayu to keep it a secret from me because he didn't think it would be much of a problem so quickly. I don't like her and have no reason to doubt he would consciously kill someone" such devotion to his son.

Raito's POV

"Why are you in the Hospital, Raito?" Rem asked when I sat up. I touched the bandage on my head before I answered her.

"I fell in the kitchen of the Emerald Crown Café, three days ago. I hit my head and been unconscious until this morning. I've been poked and prodded for the last six hours for the mandatory MRSA check I have to come in for every two or three months. Why are you here anyway?" I asked her.

"Misa begged me to kill her an hour or two ago when her torture became too much to bear. I can't do that so…"

"You want her to forfeit ownership of the Death Note?" I guessed. She nodded before I sighed, laying back down. "Ask Ryuk about that" I told her.

"I would say that is better than Raito being outed as my puppet or her dying" Ryuk told the Shinigami. "If you do not save Misa, Ryuk, I am coming after your Death Note. I doubt Raito would mind giving it to me" Rem threatened.

If she burns his Death Note, then Ryuk will have no entertainment until he dies. An Overtaker can only die under one of two conditions:

There are no more Criminals on Earth

Or

The Shinigami King cuts ties with them completely

"Raito has been working on a plan to help both of them. What is it by the way?" Ryuk asked me.

"Well, it involves saying goodbye" he was shocked by this.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:31 P.M. on October 25, 2018**

 ***No idea if this is right as I am not studying Law in University**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	16. Musical Incarceration

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **2117 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its character, nor do I want to. It would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Musical Incarceration

Raito's POV

"Be sure to keep your promise Ryuk, Lucien" that was the first time Rem has called me that. Bat-like wings grew from her back before she left the Hospital room.

"So, what did you want me to do? I know you want nothing to do with the Death Note anymore, but… if you give it up, Sayu Yagami is the next owner of it" Ryuk asked/reminded me. I sighed before I left the Hospital. No one was on the street as it was dark out.

"You will go to Nome, Alaska and enter a Manor at the edge of Town. Someone there will meet you and bring you to someone who you can make another Contract with. They will want similar conditions. When I mention the word 'Apple' for the second time in any kind of context, doesn't matter what comes before or after, I want you to sever my tie with the Death Note and take it where I told you to" I told him easily.

"Won't you forget about the Death Note then?"

"No, I won't. Because I am a supernatural being I will still remember it and the Contract I made with you. I can always see Shinigami/Overtakers and other supernatural and mythical creatures" I answered him easily, walking home.

Later in the day, as it was morning when I left the Hospital, I called L. "I have something for you, L… as well as a suggestion. What room are you in?" I asked in the Lobby of the Hotel.

"Alright, we are in room K2801" L answered once I was done talking. "See you soon then, I bet you'll like what I got you" I smiled before hanging up.

Walking into the room I held up a bag with the Emerald Crown logo on it. "Hey, I got you Red Heaven Cupcakes since I missed hanging out with you at Emerald Crown two days ago. I also brought Ambrosia Plum White Tea to" I smiled, holding it out for him to take. "I also brought some Lemon Cupcakes with Blackberry Buttercream if any of you want any"

I placed the other bag on the table once L grabbed his. He took out the White Tea box before taking out the box with the Chocolate Covered Strawberry Cupcakes. "These look delicious" L said before asking where I was the other day.

"Father should've told you, I was in the Hospital" I was confused by this. Looking at Soichiro he was shocked as well. It seems he forgot. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki, it seems I forgot to tell you" and I was right.

"Why were you in the Hospital?"

"The night Misa was brought in I was in the Emerald Crown Café learning to bake from the Café's owner with Saboru. I ended up tripping when we were cleaning up and hit my head on the counter. I apparently split my head open and had to go to the Hospital for stitches. I was unconscious until last night" I summarized my situation for Matsuda and the others.

Matsuda was the one that asked me why I was in the Hospital, so I was facing him as I explained. "What did you want to suggest to me, Raito?" L asked, making me turn to him.

"My sister suggested that I be put in incarceration to prove that I am not Kira's façade or puppet. If I have no access to Kira and he continues killing, it will prove that, under some circumstances, I am not in league with Kira" I explained. The room went silent before Soichiro told me that it was a bad idea.

"No, it isn't father. I also got Misa into this, so I should be in a similar boat as she is right now. Not to mention what was done to my fiancé when I was living in Alaska when I was around four years old" I told the man. "Since you seem so insistent on it, I have no choice… please restrain Raito Yagami"

My hands were pulled behind my back and cold metal was placed on my wrists. "I'm going to have to take off your gloves…" Matsuda started, freaking me out. I don't want to kill anyone with my powers.

"Leave them on. They're skin tight so it is not like he can hide anything in them that we can't see" thank you, L!

"Can you come up with an excuse for Raito's absence for your family?" L asked Soichiro, but I shook my head.

"I already told Sayu and my mother that I will be with you at a Concert and exhibit tour across the Country and that I don't know when I'll be back. It's easy to say as no one, but those in this room, know who you are and Sayu keeps asking questions about my new friend" I explained. He nodded before I was escorted out of the room.

Scene Change: Cell

"I guess Apples are out of the question now"

I ignored Ryuk's question, forcing myself not to sigh in irritation at the Overtaker.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

L's POV: Day 7

"You've only been here for a week, I'm sure this can't be easy for you. Are you feeling okay?" I asked through the speaker.

"I'm fine, I was actually thinking about what kind of dessert I should give you when I get out of here. I was thinking about an Apple desert this time, maybe Apple Rose Mini Tarts" I saw the young man smile. Why is he smiling in incarceration? I know he wanted this, but still.

His shoulders suddenly untensed, confusing me for some reason. He lifted his head from its tilted position. It looked like he was contemplating something. He shrugged, it was like it didn't really matter if he did or not. Then he started singing.

I watch the city burn

These dreams like ashes float away

Your voice I never heard

Only silence

Where were you when our hearts were bleeding

Where were you when it all crashed down

Never thought that you'd deceive me

Where are you now

How long can you stand the pain

How long will you hide your face

How long will you be afraid

Are you afraid

How long will you play this game

Will you fight or will you walk away

How long will you let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

I watch the city burn

These passions slowly smoldering

A lesson never learned

Only violence

Is your world just a broken promise

Is your love just a drop of rain

Will we all just burn like fire

Are you still there

Tell me now

How long can you stand the pain

How long will you hide your face

How long will you be afraid

Are you afraid

How long will you play this game

Will you fight or will you walk away

How long will you let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

Will you wait until it all burns down

Will you hide until it all burns down

Will it hurt when it all burns down

Will you fight when it all burns down

Will you stand when it all burns down

Will you love when it all burns down

Will it end when it all burns down

Will you just let it all burn down

How long can you stand the pain

How long will you hide your face

How long will you be afraid

Are you afraid

How long will you play this game

Will you fight or will you walk away

How long will you let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn

"What song is that" I asked, wondering why he was even singing in incarceration. It was beautifully sung, but still.

Even if his sister did convince him to ask about this. Why would she even suggest it though? This will either make him more suspicious of being Kira's façade. Or make me think he's Kira when I know he isn't. I took a bite of a Red Heaven Cupcake and it really is heaven. "Delicious"

"This is wonderful" I heard Soichiro say from behind me. I wanted to turn to face him when he spoke, but I wanted to see what Raito would do. "What do you mean? What song is this?" I asked. I was really very curious now.

"This song is from one of Raito's favorite American Bands. 'Let it Burn' by Red. He loves any kind of art so long as it isn't the gory kind. In that respect, he loves to sing" Soichiro explained. I nodded before he continued. "He hasn't sung in a while though, I figured he just didn't want to for some reason. It looks like he was just too tense to sing"

I don't think he meant to say the last part out loud. "I see" I pushed the intercom button to talk to Raito. "That was some beautiful singing, Raito. What kind of questions, or requests, does your family normally ask of you?" I asked. I was curious about his family.

"Janice normally asks me questions like in the song" he answered. He started mentioning a few after that. They were:

"How long can you stand the pain?

How long will you hide your face?

How long will you be afraid?

Are you afraid?

How long will you play this game?

Will you fight or will you walk away?

How long will you let it burn?"

"She will also ask if I am afraid when she does something she knows will scare me. Lighting something on fire, showing me a corpse on one of her autopsy tables, she'll even show me a body on the news or at Russel's previous job all 'prettied' up. Russel will ask me more gory questions about blood, killing, etc. My mom, dad and my sister, Janet, ask me questions people and family would normally ask, like:

How was your day?

Are you eating enough?

Are you eating right?

How is school going?

How is the Yagami Family?

Is your quota going well?

Have you made any friends?

And whatnot" he explained. I wasn't surprised about his mom and dad and Janet. His brother and older sister, I was surprised about. What kinds of people would ask those kinds of questions? Or even do something that they're sure will scare someone for no apparent reason?

"How old are Janet, Russel and Janice?" I asked. I was wanting to know more about the Alaskan family Raito spends most of the year with.

"Russel and Janice are twins and, about, seven years older than me. Janet is about three years younger than me" he answered. I saw his small, soft smile when he moved his head up to look at the camera.

He only smiled a small, soft smile with Janet and a barely there smile when he talks about Russel and Janice. This means that he loves his brother and older sister even if they're mean to him or others. In other words, he's a family-man. "What does your mother and father do? Where do they work? Where are they from?"

"My mom, Caterina, is a successful, childish mother who owns several adoption agencies around the World. She's half Italian, a quarter English, and a quarter Japanese. My dad, Virgil, is a successful business owner. He owns a chain of Museums, Detective Agencies, Art/Law/Music/Literary institutions, and a number of Manufacturer Companies. He's 3/4 German and a quarter Icelandic. He is a stern and cunning business man with a demanding job, but he always finds time for us even when he's busy. He'll be on one of the phones his Company created all of the time but he's a very attentive and caring father nonetheless"

I noticed that throughout the whole thing, he was smiling. There's no reason he would want to be, or work with, Kira when he has so many reasons to leave Japan. "I see, and where do they _normally_ work?" I repeated. That was the only question he didn't answer.

"Mom normally works in Winchester, England at one of her _special_ Orphanages that is based there. Dad normally works in Dresden, Germany at one of his most famous and new Museums there" that was a simple answer.

I was shocked by where his mother normally works though. She works in the same City as the Whammy House where I was dropped off at after a fire killed my parents. Is he the one that saved me from the fire? If he is, that means I am his fiancé and he is most definitely Kira's puppet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:00 P.M. on October 29, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	17. Negotiated Release

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. This episode and the previous episode are annoying. I had no idea how to start/write this because I don't like watching Raito freaking out like he does in episode 16 and 17.**

 **2586 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its character, nor do I want to. It would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Negotiated Release

Raito's POV: Day 50

Opening my eyes, I forgot where I was for a second; I guess I've been in here a bit too long. I'm going to need blood soon to, which makes this even worse. "How are you feeling right now, Raito?" I heard L ask through the speakers.

"I'm fine, starving for some reason" I answered. I know Quillish gives us food everyday, so I can't just say 'I'm starving'. It would sound odd, not that what I just said wasn't odd.

Time Skip: Three Days Later*

Surprisingly I was brought to L on the fifty-third day. "Does that mean I am in the clear?" I asked in surprise when the cuffs were taken off.

"I still believe that you are Kira's façade, but I still need your brain for the Investigation. I need you to watch this with us to determine whether or not Misa is the Second Kira or not" L answered, gesturing me to come over. I stood beside him, seeing the backseat of a car that Misa and Soichiro were in. "Did you like the Red Heavens?" I asked when I saw that they were no longer here.

"Yes, I did. They were delicious" I smiled at this. "That's good to hear" looking back at the monitor. "Where are you taking me?" Misa asked, her voice annoying me again.

"To the execution grounds not too far away from here" Soichiro answered the girl. "Why am I being executed? Aren't you just my stalker?" did she really just ask a Police Officer that? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. She may be smart when it comes to getting what she wants but she isn't too bright with anything else.

"No, as I have said, I am a Police Officer. I am Police Chief Superintendent Soichiro Yagami" the man reiterated. "Really?! That means you're Raito Yagami's father then, right? You can convince Raito to go out with me even though he has a fiancé!" I shook my head at that.

Rubbing my temples, I tried to fight off an oncoming headache. "You are to be executed because L is convinced that you are the Second Kira, Misa Amane" Soichiro explained to her. "So that was why the Police mentioned that I was being arrested for being the Second Kira. I just thought that it was a fetish of some kind"

What is wrong with her?

"It's a political problem now as L's suggestion to the World that if you were killed, we will have one less killer to worry about, was unanimously accepted by the top officials in the UN and Japanese Government. They want both Kiras to disappear with no Trial and no publicity" Soichiro explained.

"That's insane though" Misa told him. "This is L's decision, not mine. His word is absolute in the Kira Task Force. He's tackled some of the most difficult cases and has solved all of them. He's never been wrong"

"Did you tell him to say that?" I asked the owlish-Detective. He shook his head, but I could see a small smile. "And you trust someone you know little to nothing about? That's dangerous Mr. Yagami!" that is true.

"L has decided to stake his life on this theory. If the killing of petty Criminals and Kira-supporters do not stop, he will also be executed"

I was surprised that L told him to say that. That, only barely, sounds like something L would do. He hates being wrong and having innocent blood on his hands is something he can't live with.

I saw that the scenery was no longer moving so they must've stopped. "Did you bring me out here because you plan on letting me go?" I was right, he did stop. And how did she come up with that conclusion?

"I thought it would be better if I brought you here instead of the Execution Site. There's no one out here who will see us. I am going to kill you like I have been asked to" Soichiro told her. "But if I am the Second Kira, won't that mean no one will know the truth if I am killed out here?"

What is wrong with her?! At least sound scared when you ask that.

I watched as Soichiro pointed a Gun at Misa. She can't be killed before it's her time to die! Rem will kill L and/or the Yagami family if she does. "From one murderer to another, I will see you in perdition, Misa Amane"

She screamed before the Gun went off. I didn't see any blood though.

"Y-You used a blank?"

Misa was surprised that he did, but when Soichiro turned to face the camera, he was to. "Thank goodness" he sighed. I'm guessing L asked him to do this and he didn't know that the Gun was empty.

"What do you mean by that? Weren't you intending on executing me?"

"Forgive me, Misa. I only did this because L asked me to. Were you watching, Ryuzaki, Raito? I'm still alive" I smiled softly at the screen. He was exhausted from this whole thing.

"It was a convincing performance. If Amane was the Second Kira, she would've killed you before you had a chance to pull the trigger, or even before you stopped driving. I will end their confinement immediately as you requested. Though I had already intended to release Raito from confinement today without the convincing. Miss Amane will be put under surveillance until the original Kira is found and apprehended. Even if you claim the Tapes we found were occult videos, they are still physical evidence" L explained to the duo.

"No fair! How can you still suspect me?! Tell them I am not the Second Kira Raito!" I winced at the annoying voice. "How would I know if that's the truth, Misa? I barely know you. And when we met, it is easy to guess that my father would be associated with the Kira Task Force, being the Police Chief and all" I told her.

"You should be glad that you can go back to your normal life. The surveillance shouldn't be a problem if you're innocent. It's complimentary Police protection until the Kiras are caught" Soichiro explained. And yet, she is suspected of being one of the Kiras.

"I get it now. It's like having my own private bodyguards since I'm not the Second Kira" not even close, but I guess you did lose your memory of the Death Note.

"I will see you when you return, Chief Yagami"

"As for with you, Raito. You will be with me 24/7" L told me when he turned to me. "Is it because there is a chance that Kira will contact me _if_ I am his puppet? You want to make sure he can't?" I asked/theorized.

L nodded before verbally agreeing with me.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

"I'm not going to be handcuffed?" I asked the man when Misa and Soichiro arrived.

"There is no need for them. Instead, you will be patted down when you enter and leave a room and will be in my, or another Detective's, line of sight at all times. We will also be sleeping in the same room to be sure of this" L explained. I nodded, that seems reasonable.

"Do you belong on _that_ side of the fence, Ryuzaki?"

"That is not my reasoning"

"Well, he should be with me. He belongs to me and I don't want to share him!" her childish pout and voice annoyed me. "If you're with him 24/7 how are we supposed to hang out? I know we'll be good together, I just have to convince him before he has to leave!"

"You can still do that, I will just have to accompany him" thank you! I don't want to be alone with this woman. I have no clue what she could mean by 'convince'. It could mean a whole bunch of things. "No way! That's creepy, don't you think, Raito?"

"Don't bring me into your cat fight," I would rather spend time with Ryuzaki anyway. I can't say that, or she'll get mad at me… then I really will be involved in it. "Besides," I started again.

"Ryuzaki and the other Detectives have every right to keep you locked up in incarceration, technically I should also be there to. They have enough evidence that you're the Second Kira" I told the girl. I only started speaking because it had looked like L was pleading with me to make her stop.

"Don't you trust me, Raito? We belong together, we're soul mates"

I narrowed my eyes at the woman.

"I _belong_ with my fiancé, I barely even know you. You're the one who said that you fell in love with me at first sight because of my looks. You even paid for information about me, which is a breach of privacy, nevermind the fact that you blackmailed me into hanging out with you" I told the girl.

"How can you say that?! I know you saw me when I first fell for you. Why can't you even date me when I told you what I did?"

"When and where did you fall for him? What were you wearing? How did you feel specifically? What did you tell him?" that is a lot of questions for the girl.

"I fell in love with him on May 22nd in Oyama when I was drinking coffee in Note Blue. I don't know what I was wearing or how I felt specifically. I told him what I read somewhere. I read that you can date someone even if you're 'arranged' to be married so long as you aren't with them when you have to marry your arranged partner"

What is wrong with you?! Stop mentioning that!

"And somehow, when you left Oyama, you knew you were in love with some guy named Raito and bought his information?" L questioned her. Oh great! Another argument.

"Yes, but I also searched up his family and Raiden. I disliked the guy as soon as I saw how close he was with Raito. It made me so mad!"

I decided to ask Watari to show me and Soichiro to the Kitchen. I wanted to make something and someone needed to come with me.

L's POV

"Where did Raito go?" I asked when I saw he was no longer here. Aizawa had kicked Misa out of the room just now, so I just realized he wasn't here.

"He went to the Kitchen with Soichiro and Watari. He said he wanted to make something and that his head was hurting so he wanted to leave"

I can't blame him for wanting to get out of here, he still should've told me though.

"I see, then I will head to the Kitchen. Thank you, Matsuda"

When I reached the Kitchen, I saw that Raito and Watari were making something. "What are you making?" I asked when I sat down on the stool by the counter.

"No-Bake White Chocolate Strawberry Tarts" Raito answered. He went from adding Table Sugar to the crust to making the White Chocolate Mousse Filling. "What do you need, Ryuzaki? I know I shouldn't have left without telling you, but that would've alerted Misa to this fact, defeating the purpose of leaving" he explained.

"That's fine, I understood why you left when Matsuda told me about it. And it's nothing in particular as to why I came out here. There are two things that I am sure about Misa though" I told him. "I see, I'm guessing one is that she's in love with me" I nodded at this when he turned to me.

"Yes, that is the second thing I am sure about. The first is that she is involved with Kira somehow" he nodded before going back to work. "Even though you are engaged to be married, I think it would be good for the Investigation if you gave her what she wanted"

He turned around in shock at this. I expected this reaction.

"That's insane! Anytime that woman is around I get a splitting headache. Her voice is so annoying I want to tear my ears off, just so I won't have to listen to it. I can pretend to become best friends with her, but that's all I am willing to do" he told me. I was surprised that he yelled.

He must be very passionate about this topic to yell like he did. It truly did surprise me to hear it. He must've been forced to hang out with her by Kira, similar to the fact that Misa was likely controlled by Kira. "zaki?... Ryuzaki?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by this. "Yes? What is it Raito?"

"I was just asking you the same thing. Are you okay? You were spacing out and I've been calling your name for five minutes" this surprised me. I didn't know I was _that_ deep in thought.

"Yes, I am fine" I told him. He looked hesitant to believe me, but continued making, what looks to be, a large Strawberry and whipped cream Owl on the finished tart. There was an intact Strawberry as the beak, sliced, Strawberry circles for the eyes and vertically sliced Strawberries for the feathered tuffs on the top of its head. It was a Horned Owl.

"You are right though, that is a bad idea. Since she will be allowed to go out, could you just make sure she doesn't leak any information instead?"

He nodded before mentioning our living arrangements. "I have already had the same idea some time ago. I arranged for this facility to be built a few days after my first encounter with the Detectives. Come with me since you're already done" I told him.

We headed back to the room once he put the Tart in the fridge.

Scene Change: Living Room

"Actually, this facility should be done in a few days. Ah… here it is!" I said when I brought up a picture of it on my Laptop's screen.

"It has twenty-five floors with twenty-three being above, and two below, ground. There are two helicopters on top of the building"

"That's amazing!" yes, for most people, it is Matsuda.

"If the Task Force grows, we can accommodate sixty people in the building. Our room is close to the Kitchen and the main room is where we will be working. Because she will have her _own_ floor, Misa should not have any complaints", and neither will we.

"That is truly impressive, we should be able to find Kira quickly with how much length you have gone to catch the mass murderers" I turned to look at Raito when he said this. "That is all the more reason you have to get close to her"

"Not happening! Sayu has already accused me of cheating on my fiancé when she only came over to return my sketch book. Raiden and Misa have the same thoughts on my arranged marriage and it annoys me even more when she says it constantly. Convincing her that we'll be closer if she says all she knows about Kira should be good enough"

"Fine" I grumbled, biting the pad of my thumb. "Ryuzaki," I looked at Aizawa when he said my name. "Chief Yagami, Raito, let's bring Kira to justice!" the Detective declared.

"I couldn't help but notice you forgot my name"

"That's probably because you will mostly be escorting Misa around, Matsuda" I heard Raito say. That is true.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:19 P.M. on October 30, 2018.**

 ***I was going to rewrite it how it was supposed to go, but I couldn't find a viable reason for Raito to be in the car with Misa on the way to the faked Execution Grounds.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you November 9, 2018.**


	18. The New Team Members

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Interviewing people feels so odd! I am not used to new places and people that do not know me very well so I expected that. I need to pass Calc w/Pre-Calc and Art History 333 so I can get close to completing my General Studies courses.**

 **2514 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, nor do I want to. The show would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The New Team Members

Raito's POV

"This is so lame!" Misa complained across from L and I. "Just pretend I'm not even here, alright?"

"I can't! Not when all Raito wants to do is talk to you! Why won't you talk to me Raito?!" Misa asked sounding childish. "Are you gonna eat that piece of cake?" I smiled at L's sweet tooth.

"Cake makes you fat, I won't eat any" too bad, I was the one that made it.

"I find that you don't gain weight if you burn calories by using your brain"

I put on my Bluetooth since I was getting bored. I could still hear what they're saying so I won't miss anything by doing this. "Now you're calling me stupid? I'll give you the cake if you leave Raito alone"

More specifically, it's Dark Chocolate Strawberry Margarita Cake, with strawberry soda instead of alcohol.

"Even if I leave, you and Raito are being watched with surveillance cameras"

"Could you stop it with your creepy hobby, you pervert?!"

Their arguing is getting annoying. "Last chance for cake" I watched L grab the cake, not at all bothered by what she called him. "I'll just turn off the lights and close the curtains" like I'd want to be in the dark with someone as annoying as you.

"We have infrared cameras as well" I wouldn't let you close the curtains even if L didn't.

"I thought moving here was supposed to help catch Kira. You don't seem that motivated though. Are you depressed about the fact that Kira killed even though we were in Incarceration?" I asked the owlish Detective.

"That is correct. My whole case hinged on the fact that Misa Amane is the Second Kira and you're the original Kira's puppet. It seems I can't get past the fact my deduction was wrong. I'm still suspicious of you though" he answered, taking a bite of his cake.

"We also know that Kira can control the actions of others, which would prove my theory of you being Kira's puppet. Memory loss as a result of no longer being connected to Kira is evident by Misa not being able to remember what happened to her after three days of torture. With everything we have observed so far, that makes a lot more sense to me. I assumed Kira's power can transfer people" L finished.

"Wouldn't that make it hard for us to catch Kira?" I asked him once I paused my Bluetooth. I was listening to a reading of **_The Arcadian (Pastoral State) (1836)_** by Thomas Cole.

"That would be why I am overwhelmed. Even if we catch them, they may lose their powers and any memory of their crimes. Pursuing them will become futile in the end" L answered. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't either. You're three of the World's best Detectives, you'll be able to find a way to catch them" I smiled.

"You may be right. This cake is delicious!" he praised when he took another bite. I smiled a bit wider at this. I'm glad he likes it. Watari lets me cook/bake in the Kitchen so long as someone else is in there with me. Since L and I aren't connected somehow, I can cook/bake for him and he won't know unless he becomes curious.

Time Skip: Days Later

Typing something on the keyboard, I found a correlation or more between the victims. "Come over here, Ryuzaki. I think I found something, take a close look at this"

I heard his chair roll over. "This cannot be a coincidence" I said hearing him make a noise. I don't think it meant anything other than recognition and/or that he was paying attention.

"All the victims are CEOs whose companies are leaders in their respective industries. In just over a month all of their CODs are Heart Attacks. Something to be expected is the downturn in the market as a result.

The only one who hasn't been hit, and has benefitted from their deaths, is Yotsuba. In the past three months there have been thirteen similar deaths" I informed, turning to the man.

"The only conclusion I can come up with is that Kira is supporting Yotsuba, but what are your thoughts on this?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"That is true, punishing Criminals may not be this Kira's intent from what we're seeing" he mentioned. I nodded at this. "Punishing Criminals could be a diversion for him, especially since it blurs out the fact that he is killing people that will hinder his Company" I suggested. "Are you a lot more motivated now that you've seen this?"

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

"We have some great news Chief, Mogi! It's amazing that Raito was able to come up with a theory that Kira is involved with the Yotsuba Group" pretty sure Soichiro can already take a guess as to why the Police can no longer work on the Kira Task Force now. He texted me about it about fifteen minutes ago.

"Yotsuba?"

"Y-Yes"

"That is likely the case, nice job son" Soichiro told me. "Thanks" I thanked the man, waving my hand dismissively. "I texted my son about this a while ago, but it seems like Kira has offered bribes to numerous Politicians. The Police can no longer be involved in the Kira Task Force"

Everyone, but myself, was shocked. "Why didn't you say anything about this Raito?" Matsuda asked me with a confused/shocked tone.

"I can still investigate Kira through the Kira Task Force as I am not a part of Law Enforcement. Ryuzaki can't keep an eye on me outside of this building or ask me for help if I can't participate in the Task Force any longer either, regardless of whether I am involved with Law Enforcement or not. So, I had no obligation to inform any of you as to what my father told me" I explained. I continued typing, even as conversation went on.

Soichiro: "If any of you want to continue working this case, you will have to hand in your letter of resignation to the NPA. It is what Mogi and I have decided on doing. Whether you like it or not, you cannot pursue Kira as a member of the Police Force"

"Ch-Chief, hold on a second"

Soichiro: "They made this quite clear, Aizawa. If you continue working with him, you _will_ be fired"

Matsuda: "Does that mean…"

Soichiro: "In a few hours I will no longer be your Chief. We all have our own lives though, you must think this over carefully"

"That is especially true if you have a family to support, Chief"

"You would be better off as Police Officers, if you want my honest opinion" I heard L tell them. They were all shocked to hear this. "I am grateful to all of you for staying by me for as long as you have. I am confident that I will be able to solve this by myself, but I won't be. Seeing as how Raito will be staying to help as well" my lip quirked up at this as I continued typing. I was glad that he still included me in the investigation.

"So, as I said, you should remain as Police Officers"

"You said you would need the help of the Police to solve this case. You said that when you first took on the case" Soichiro sounded almost angry about that.

"I said that at the beginning because the Police _Organization_ was hoping to arrest Kira at the time. They were not bowing to him like they are now"

"Besides…" I watched L pick up a pair of Cherries from his plate through my peripheral vision. "There's a difference between two or three civilians and the Police Organization. The Police doesn't want to catch him so, we will leave it at that"

I got an email, so I decided to open it since L was busy talking to everyone else. Clicking the Email I saw that it was from Janet.

Dear Lucien,

I really miss you, big brother. When are you coming home? You're supposed to come back soon anyway so why can't you come home early?

Sincerely,

Your little sister

"What are you going to do after this is over? Won't you be unemployed Chief?" I was actually curious as to what Soichiro was going to say to that.

"I will visit Raito while he is in Alaska with his family and come back and find a job in the Adoption field. I have experience with adopting Raito for a time and it was amazing for Sachiko, Sayu and I. I double majored in Law Enforcement and Social Work, so I have a Bachelor's degree in both. I also have a Clinical Social Worker License. I just have to continue with the rest to become an Adoption Social Worker"

I was surprised he mentioned that he adopted me. "Count me in! Wait… Raito is adopted?!" I smiled a bit at what Matsuda exclaimed.

"Yes, we adopted him from his family under the condition that once he has to leave to prepare for the marriage ceremony, he is theirs again. We happily accepted because we wanted experience in taking care of a kid before having our own. He was mature for his age so helping us take care of our daughter was a huge help"

I decided to answer my sister when I heard Aizawa yell at Matsuda for even considering losing his job. L was, again, busy with conversation and I don't think he would mind if I talked to her for five minutes.

Dear baby sister,

I miss you to, baby sister. I will come back to Alaska when I have finished with the Kira case, or I am forcefully brought back due to preparations for the wedding.

Sincerely,

Your older brother

I sent the email before I heard L thank Aizawa for everything he has done up until this point.

I'm guessing he was debating on quitting until someone, likely Watari as L wouldn't make that mistake, said something that wasn't supposed to be mentioned, angering him. He decided then that he hated L and was quitting. I am only guessing this from the way Aizawa slammed the door shut as he left.

Time Skip: Another Day

"I found another victim," I told L. "He's Yotsuba's biggest competitor"

"TOD is on September 7 and COD is blunt-force trauma to the head, dying instantly, when he slipped down the steps of his house" I summarized. "That was a Friday, wasn't it Raito" Soichiro asked.

Since he told everyone that he isn't my biological father, he hasn't called me his son. Only ever Raito or my given name, Lucien. "Yes" I answered before he continued once everyone turned to look at him.

"I noticed something about the deaths once I looked over it again. All deaths that are beneficial to Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekends" he informed. Matsuda was confused about that.

"With the first few, Time of Death seems random. They've only just begun to happen between Friday night and Saturday afternoon"

"I'm amazed you noticed that Chief"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Matsuda"

"Sorry, but you'll always be Chief to me"

"Thank you, Soichiro. This is a really important clue; don't you think so Ryuzaki?" I thanked/asked. "I can't let myself fall behind you and Ryuzaki. The last thing I want is to end up being dead weight" I shook my head at that. "You'll never be dead weight" I smiled.

"Dead weight?"

I don't like how Matsuda sounded when he said that. "Is Kira someone from Yotsuba? Or is he just using Yotsuba? I can't be certain, but we must continue under the assumption that this is Kira's doing. We will focus on Yotsuba" L's face got darker when he said the last part.

"This is all of Yotsuba Group's employees" I heard Mogi say. I watched him drop a tall stack of papers on the desk between L and Matsuda.

"Thank you for the help" I watched Mogi walk away when L thanked him.

"It is very impressive that you were able to get the files of 300,000 people together so quickly, and carry them all, Mogi. I forgot to give these to you yesterday, so here" I smiled.

He nodded, taking the Navy blue box with a Chartreuse green star on top. He thanked me with a nod when he opened the box. I made him a dozen Cranberry Mousse Mini-Tarts that had stars on top of them.

He nodded to show me his thanks. "Your welcome" I smiled going back to my seat.

"Mogi has been very efficient, has been since the start" L told me, going through the files. "Is there anything I can do to help with the Investigation?" I frowned at Matsuda's insistence to do so. Coupled with how he reacted to Soichiro not wanting to become 'dead weight', I don't have a good feeling about this.

"If you really want to be useful…" don't get his hopes up by pausing there, L. "Could you get me another cup of Coffee then?"

I shook my head at him. "Here, Matsuda. These are for you, you're doing enough as a part of the Investigation" I smiled. He took the Candy red box with a shiny Lime green star on top. I had made him Tartlets with Cream, Grape and Almond. "I'll get your Coffee, Ryuzaki" I smiled before leaving.

"Could you get some for our guests as well?" L asked me. I looked behind me, to the couch, to see Merrie Kenwood and Tierry Morrello.

"So, do you want Tea or Coffee?" I asked them. They both told me Tea, so I left to make it.

Time Skip: Later

When I returned to the room everyone was doing their own thing.

"I made Cranberry Pavlovas and Cherry Berry Green Tea for Wedy, and Fig Almond Tea Cake w Coconut Honey Glaze and Coconut Chai Black Tea for Aiber. If you don't like any of it feel free to tell me and I'll make something else" I smiled. They nodded in shock when I set their plates down.

Aiber had a silver plate with Shamrock green Skylark patterns along the edges of the plate. Wedy had a black cross pattern plate with sapphires in the middle of each of them. Both of them had cups that matched their plates. There was only one or two of the symbols though. One on front and one on the back of the cup.

Walking over to the desk, I set down a plate with an Emerald star and red Robin pattern. "I wasn't sure what specifically you wanted, so I went with two coffees and a snack if you're hungry. The Coffee with a Strawberry design in the foam is Chocolate Strawberry Flavored Coffee and the normal coffee has the Star design in the foam. The snack is Strawberry Pineapple Lemonade Bars" I told him.

He was shocked by this as well and thanked me just like the duo did.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:42 P.M. on November 6, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	19. Matsuda's Mistake

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I really don't like this episode. Matsuda is more of an idiot than normal. and** ** _not_** **in a good way, in this. I intend to update another chapter sometime during the weekend, I am really tired right now and editing is getting difficult because of it.**

 **2030 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, nor do I want to. The show would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Matsuda's Mistake

Raito's POV

"I want you to start going over this list here" I heard Soichiro tell Mogi. "Yes sir, right away"

I turned to the computer and continued investigating, until I got another Email. I opened it and saw it was from dad.

Dear son,

I heard that Janet has been in contact with you in the last few weeks. Did you really tell her that, depending on the course of the Investigation, you might return home earlier than planned? You know how excited your sister gets when it comes to you. She even persuaded your mother into heading to Japan to retrieve you early. I told them no so you do not have to worry about that, but please do not say something like that without talking to me first. I cannot say that I do not miss you, because I do, but your mother and sister are tiresome when they set their minds to something.

Sincerely,

Your father

I smiled slightly at what my father said. I felt bad for him because I've been on the receiving end of their persistence. I shook my head before clicking the 'reply' button.

Dear father,

I apologize for the inconvenience telling the truth may have caused you. If you can convince Janet that the opposite is a better outcome, that will hinder her for a while. I have no advice when it comes to mom though, you are on your own with that one. I miss you too, dad.

Sincerely,

Your son

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the Kira Investigation?"

I jumped slightly from the question. Turning to L, I saw his owlish, black-silver eyes staring at me. "I don't think you are here to email long-distance family"

I nodded, sending the email before closing the window. "I was, and am, investigating leads on Kira, L. How are the No-Bake Chocolate Covered Strawberry Cheesecakes?" I asked him. He was on his third one out of a batch of twelve.

"Eraldo Coil has received a private request to investigate and reveal L's identity" Watari informed. I was confused by this. "Aren't you also 'Eraldo Coil' though? And the Third Best Detective in the World, Deneuve?" I asked the Detective.

"Yes, I am. Who sent the request?"

"Masahiko Kida, head of the Rights and Planning Department of the Yotsuba Group's headquarters in Tokyo"

"If they want to find out your identity, Ryuzaki, it must be because they want to try to kill you. But they need that information to do so" I suggested. I watched him take another bite of the Cheesecake I made as Soichiro panicked.

"As Raito has said, I am the top three Detectives in the World. In my experience, people normally result in doing this. I will give you this White and Milk Chocolate Covered Strawberry if you keep it a secret" L bribed. Mogi took it eagerly. I shook my head with a small smile at his eagerness.

"All we have to do is get close to him, right? I can do that" Tierry volunteered. "You want me to make sure that I can breach their security, so I can override the surveillance cameras in the Group's head office? Is that all you want?" Merrie asked.

"That is correct. It is safe to assume, at this point in the investigation, that Kira and the Yotsuba Group are connected in some way. We're going to investigate them till we can determine who holds Kira's power _and_ if more than one person possesses this ability. We need a clear understanding of this, and quickly" L explained. I do agree with this, but I have a bad feeling about something.

I know Matsuda isn't here, but I have no idea where exactly he is. He should be with Misa. With how he was acting the other day though, I don't feel like he is.

"We can't let anyone from Yotsuba figure out we are investigating them. Them taking notice means we will not be able to catch Kira. Please do not act out in haste or panic. And do NOT take matters into your own hands" L warned. The bad feeling in my gut got worse the more he spoke.

Please tell me Matsuda isn't doing what I think he is doing?

"Ryuzaki!"

That was Watari on the Computer. "What is it?" L asked when I saw him turn towards it.

"I just received an emergency signal coming from Matsuda's belt. It seems like it is coming from within the Head Office of the Yotsuba Group"

"You must disregard everything I just said. We need to come up with a different strategy" L informed. I watched him spin in his chair so he wasn't facing the monitor. "Are you an idiot, Matsuda" L is mad now.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

"Yo, Matsui!"

That voice is so odd in L. I never heard him purposefully act like a common older man who wants to have fun before. "It's been a while, buddy. It's me, Asahi" he told the other.

"*Chuckle* It doesn't sound like you're out right now. You can't be home already" L chuckled in that odd voice.

"Are you by yourself?"

"He's not with Miss Amane right now. He must be on his own" L told me. I dug out my phone when he told me that. "Do you want to go out drinking or something tonight?"

I started dialing Misa's number since she gave it to me when Ryuk decided he wanted to use her to kill L. She didn't answer which annoyed me.

"Matsuda says he's in trouble" L informed. Mogi and Soichiro were confused as to why he said it. I was to since I didn't hear him say anything, too busy trying to hear if Misa would answer or not.

"That's too bad. I will have to drag you out some other time, alright? See you later, buddy"

I watched him hang up before he spoke to us again. "Can you call Misa and ask her if she is with Matsuda right now?" L asked me. I shook my head at that.

"I already did, it went straight to voicemail, so I left a message. I told her to call me back as soon as possible. I doubt she'll listen to it though and just call me anyway" I sighed.

I know she's at a shoot, so I didn't expect her to answer. She should have at least told us when he left.

"What are you planning to do now, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked.

"Well, our suspicions about the Yotsuba Group will be confirmed if he dies. Let's just watch the situation for the time being" he answered. I nodded in agreement before I sat back down.

Eventually, my phone went off. I saw it was Misa when I looked at the Caller ID.

"I'll be finished soon so don't worry. I'll be home very soon, okay?" she cheered when I answered. I flinched at the high-pitched screech. "You're not with Matsuda, are you? That was why I called"

"No, he's a jerk"

"You should've called when he…" I started but was cut off. "I'm getting a call on my work Phone, hold please… It's from Matsu!"

"She's getting a call from Matsuda" I told L hurriedly. "Tell her to hold her phone so we can listen as well" I nodded, doing like he said.

"Misa-Misa! When you're done filming, please come to the Yotsuba Group's head office. There's an unsure chance that you may appear in Yotsuba's commercials. We're working it out now"

Matsuda sounded somewhat excited at the beginning, then he turned business-like towards the end. Misa was completely happy about it though.

"Really? You're amazing, Matsu! I didn't know that was what you've been up to! We're wrapping up soon, so don't worry"

"That's great, it's a short trip if you take the Taxi"

I was surprised to feel a tug on my sleeve. Until I looked at L that is.

"There is a slim chance that we may be able to save Matsuda. We won't be able to do it without Misa's help though. She will listen to, and do, whatever you say, right?"

I didn't like where this was going.

Time Skip: Later that Day

I watched as the Yotsuba Group's members filed into the room.

Higuchi Kyousuke was the only one of them that had almost transparent numbers for when he dies. Right before 5 or 6 o'clock, on October 28, 2007, is when he dies.

Reiji Namikawa was behind the couch Matsuda, Kyousuke, girl in the light-yellow outfit, and Suguru Shimura was on. Suguru was being served by a girl in a dark pink outfit.

Masahiko Kida was on the couch to Matsuda's right next to Arayoshi Hatori. They were being served by a girl in the purple outfit. On the couch across from Matsuda, Takeshi Ooi had his arm around the shoulders of a girl in a green outfit. Eiichi Takahashi had his arm around the shoulders of another girl on the same couch with Misa pouring him a drink. I think they were all having alcohol of some kind.

"Misa is pretty good at things like this"

"I would assume so L" I told him, eyes narrowed at the screen. I didn't like this, even if we end up catching the Third Kira in the end. It will complete my 'Cases Solved' quota as tricking Ryuk like I did counted as my 99th case solved once he entered my home.

I could barely keep in my laughter at L's face when Matsuda asked if he was watching this. His face was so blank it was funny.

"That isn't important right now"

"Alright, the eight men who came here were determining in their meeting today who they would get Kira to kill for them"

That didn't surprise me. It did anger Mogi and Soichiro though. L's jaw only tightened, it was almost invisible to anyone who isn't extremely observant. And has known L for a long time.

"Yes, but if you overheard them and got caught, they will most definitely try to kill you now"

"Do you think there is anything I can do to get myself out of this situation?"

"Luckily, you are still alive. This means we may be able to save you instead, only if you do this though. You will have to die before they can kill you" I watched as Matsuda's stern and determined expression morph into that of fear and shock. "Listen to me very carefully…"

I didn't watch the man do whatever L asked him to do. I did watch the aftermath though. I watched as they panicked about the 'death' of Matsuda.

"If the Press see us anywhere near the crime scene, we will be in serious trouble" Shingo told them. The rest followed him out.

Scene Change: Ambulance

I watched Tierry take off the black wig when he sat up on the gurney.

"I am not pleased having to do this when we are short-handed. You are a true idiot, Matsuda" L complained beside me. Both of us were disguised at Paramedics.

"Come on, it's fun Ryuzaki. Besides, Mogi will be able to handle it if he just acts his normal self as Misa's manager _and_ bodyguard" I smiled at the man. "That is true, we must tell him this when we return" L agreed, taking his thumb from his lips.

Time Skip: Almost a Week Later

I heard Merrie complain about the difficulty of doing her job. L asking for her help with this job was a joke to her since it was so easy.

"It looks like things have been advancing slowly since I last saw this place"

"I suppose, they just need to talk about 'Kira' and 'Killing' someone and then we will have proof all of them are involved. Whether any of them are Kira, we will have to investigate further on that front" I suggested.

"That is true, Raito" L said eating one of his dozen Mini Choc Espresso Cups w Strawberry Mousse. They started the meeting because everyone was present. There were only seven though, at the beginning there were eight.

Arayoshi is missing.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:41 P.M. on November 6, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	20. Yotsuba's Mole!

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. Why do I do this? The last-minute chapter name is terrible.**

 **3179 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, nor do I want to. The show would be horrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Yotsuba's Mole!

Raito's POV

"There are supposed to be eight, where is the other one?" Soichiro asked in confusion.

"They probably killed him, what was his name Raito? I heard you mumble it not that long ago" L asked. I was surprised he asked that. I didn't think he wanted to know the man's name.

"Arayoshi Hatori" I answered. "That sounds about right"

"In order to further the Yotsuba Group, and best serve its financial interests, who should be killed first?"

L and I were the only ones who didn't show some form of physical surprise or shock when Takeshi asked that. "See? It's just like I told you last week" Matsuda was very happy about this, but I could see that L wasn't.

"First, we must talk about a number of topics before we begin with that. The most important being Hatori's death"

"That was unavoidable" Reiji interrupted Takeshi. "In a certain sense, if I am to be honest, I am relieved that that man is dead. It just goes to show that Kira wants commitment in these meetings. He did want no part of this about a week ago, after Misa Amane's manager died"

So, that was why he died. He wanted to leave and Kyousuke didn't like that. "Now," someone started, I'm not sure who. "Our next topic has to do with Eraldo Coil"

It must have been Takeshi who spoke. Matsuda and Soichiro gasped in shock at the change in topic. "That's all they're going to say after one of their team members die?"

"Did we really pay five million for this? He hasn't found out anything about L that is needed by any of us. It doesn't include a name _or_ his face" why don't you just admit that you're the Third Kira, Kyousuke? You're half-way there anyway.

"Is this 'Coil' guy really going to be of any use to us?"

"There is something interesting in this, it has to do with the last part of the report" Takeshi started, interrupting Kyousuke. "He's warning us that we cannot afford to take the Detective's existence too lightly. More specifically, he mentions that the killings beneficial to Yotsuba will be noticed if they continue to be grouped together on Fridays and Saturdays"

Shingo: "Sounds like Eraldo Coil has figured out what we have been up to. I admit, he's quite impressive. I personally think we should stop killing _every_ weekend"

Matsuda: "It's like they're trying to confess to everything, that's unbelievable"

Soichiro: "We could probably arrest all seven of these men if we have this video as evidence"

I really don't think L likes how this is progressing at all. "Kira hasn't been flexible up 'till now, has he? It would be nice if he spread his criminal extracurriculars out over the whole week instead of just the weekends" why don't you then?

"The fact Coil noticed our activities as of late makes it too dangerous to continue at the pace we've been. We have to be even more careful to make sure that nobody else notices the trend in the deaths" why is Shingo the only intelligent, active speaker in the group?

"Now, for the main topic, who should we kill?" Takeshi repeated the question from the beginning of the meeting.

Shingo: "I think focusing on ELF Insurance would be good. It is possible that they may expand into the Japanese Market, Yotsuba and other Companies will lose valuable clients to them.

Takeshi: "I agree, any objections for killing members of ELF with accidental deaths?"

Everyone else: "No objections"

How are they so calm and quick to decide on which group they will start killing? It took me an hour to come up with the Contract I _had_ with Ryuk.

I watched L pour chocolate Syrup on one of the Mini Double Chocolate Berry Cakes that I made yesterday. Watari isn't going to like that when, _if_ , he finds out. He told me not to add anything else sweet to it.

"Another candidate with some potential is a member of the Kugisawa Group, Santero Zenzai. He has been protesting the resort development plans of our group" shouldn't Eiichi or Masahiko be more worried about that? They deal with the 'Planning' portion of the Group.*

"We can designate a time for him to have a Stroke, a natural death for him due to his high blood pressure. Are there any objections to this?"

"No objections"

"We can only be completely sure they're involved with Kira once one of them dies" I worried. I don't like this. I had searched their names on the Computer as they were being named. All of them showed a time of death earlier than they should.

"That is true" L agreed with me. "We will monitor these meetings for now and take note of what they say, how they act, and whether the people they choose actually die. The last one is most important"

"We will definitely be able to catch Kira if we discover a connection between the meetings and the victims' deaths" L explained. He was trying to balance a Strawberry, three Raspberries, and four Blueberries on his spoon.

"Ryuzaki!"

His tower fell right when he was about to eat it. "There is no reason to yell" he told Soichiro when he caught a Blueberry and two Raspberries in his mouth. The rest fell onto his plate.

"We can't let them kill someone just so you can have absolute proof that they're in league with Kira" Soichiro told him. "It's obvious these men are behind the killings. With Matsuda's testimony and the footage we have, we have all the evidence we need to convict them"

"L's right, Soichiro. Everything we've done up 'till this point will go to waste if we do that"

"That is correct, Raito"

"What do you think about taking care of the ELF in three weeks? We can ask Kira if he can kill Zenzai this weekend"

"No objections"

"We already know the phone numbers for these seven Board Members, don't we Mogi?" Soichiro asked the man. He knows I won't give them over, even if I did have them with me. "I don't care who we call, I just need to reach one of them"

"That's a bad idea, Soichiro. Call Reiji Namikawa, he's the most influential of them besides Takeshi Ooi. Even if you do get a hold of him though it will arouse suspicion that you're calling him" I suggested/warned.

"Raito is right. It would be odd should we catch up to them three days after 'Eraldo Coil' contacted them. And we will be less likely to figure out who the real Kira might be. With how far we have come, we cannot afford such a setback" L sipped his Tea before setting it back down on the desk.

"In order to catch him, we're going to need _solid_ proof" L explained. "So, if I call one of them, there's at least a 14.2% chance that it will be Kira?" I asked him, looking at the monitor.

I don't want to actually call Kira though. I'll choose Reiji Namikawa. "That is correct" he answered. "Then, I want to pose as L and call Reiji Namikawa. I want to try and convince him to delay the killings for a few weeks" I suggested.

"That's fine"

Calling him, because I memorized the number, I heard him pick up. "You are Reiji Namikawa, Vice President of Sales for the Yotsuba Group, correct?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Listen carefully, but please, do not draw attention to yourself. My name is L" *Gasp*

"There are surveillance cameras and wiretaps all over the meeting room you are in. They have been recording since the meeting has begun. You first discussed Hatori's death and you are now debating who to kill next, after killing ELF members with accidental deaths in three weeks and Santero Zenzai with a stroke this weekend. Is that correct? Please tell me if I missed anything"

"I would like to make a deal if you are not Kira or have direct contact with Kira. Delay the deaths of ELF members and Mr. Zenzai by a lone month, I do not think it will be difficult with your standing"

"Yes, yes, go on"

"If you follow the instructions I give from here on, everyone's crimes will be pardoned, with the exception of Kira's of course. As he has already killed Arayoshi Hatori for expressing his doubts, this pardon will be on the grounds of blackmail" I continued as he asked. When I didn't hear him answer, I looked to the monitor. He was thinking.

"It will be of no advantage to you if you tell everyone. They will panic, Kira especially. All of you will be arrested instead of only Kira. I only want Kira, so I do not want to do this. I plan to catch him very soon if all goes according to plan, you are a part of this plan. You won't lose anything should you play both sides, sidelines would be better however"

"Alright, I will see you Monday then"

He hung up, so I put the phone down. He suggested to the group that they should wait one month, see if Kira has identified L yet, then kill people. They repeat this 'till L is no longer a problem; Their top priority is to eliminate L, once that happens, they can kill two or three people a week like when they started.

That's a pretty good plan… I just hope the group, Kira included, buy that.

Shingo: "We need to be careful until L is out of the way"

Takeshi: "Sounds reasonable to me"

Kyousuke: "If we don't want to be caught, I agree. Extreme caution must be taken"

Takeshi: "We will give Detective Coil one month"

Everyone, but Reiji, agreed. I didn't expect him to say 'agreed' as he was the one who suggested it. "We will still be meeting weekly however. That is all for today"

"Very well done, that was amazing Raito" L told me when the group stood to leave. "You not only managed to delay the killings, but you set up Namikawa as a potential mole for us. Sounds exactly like something I would have considered if you hadn't thought of it first"

I knew he would eventually, I've been thinking of a way to get one of the members to work for us temporarily since yesterday. "If I end up dying somehow, it is very possible you may succeed me" my jaw fell in shock. What is he saying?

Looking above his head, I saw he doesn't have a death date yet. I only ever see death dates on immortals if they're written down to die.

"That's crazy, Ryuzaki. You're not going to die any time soon if I have anything to say about it" I told him. "I see, _if_ I do die though, would you take over for me as 'L'?"

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

"I may want to be a Private Detective, but I won't be able to work as many, death-reducing cases as you do. I want to work on cases having to do with Art Crimes. It just wouldn't work" I answered easily. I don't like how L is talking right now. "Why do you want to work in art crimes Raito? That seems like a waste"

"Tens of thousands of artworks are taken yearly. In 1998 _alone_ , over 60,000 works of art were stolen. Art theft is a crime exceeding in dollar value only compared to drug trafficking, money laundering, and arms dealing" I explained angrily. I was furious about the statistics.

"After drugs and guns, Art Theft is the biggest Criminal enterprise in the world. I want to do something about the low percentage of stolen art that is recovered, if only by a little bit" I answered, looking away.

"What's the percentage Raito?"

"5-10% of stolen art is recovered" I answered Soichiro, disliking that percentage. "I see, that sounds important" L commented. I shook my head with a chuckle.

"If I was Kira's puppet, Ryuzaki" I said, shocking everyone. "I will pay for my crime of assisting him eventually. There is more than three ways to make up for a Crime"

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden Raito?"

"Ryuzaki only asked that to see what I would say. Depending on my 'yes' or 'no' answer I was Kira's puppet and have no memory of it" I answered the man. He was shocked by my answer, and so were the others.

When Soichiro was about to open his mouth again, I held out a small plate with a Mini Blueberry Mousse Cake in front of him. "I know what you're going to ask, please don't. Ryuzaki and I already answered it" I told him. He nodded, taking the semi-circle, Orchid purple cake.

"That was my cake" L complained before I turned to him. He was doing his own version of pouting. "Do you want me to make something even better as an apology?" I asked him.

His eyes lit up, making me smile. "Then I will be right back" leaving the room to make it. It will take a while though.

I've been in the Kitchen with Watari for half an hour before Ryuzaki came in. We were talking about sweets for L when he arrived. "I would like you to come with me to Miss Amane's room"

"Alright…?" looking to Watari, I watched him shake his head.

Scene Change: Misa's Room

"I didn't know we were hanging out today Raito! Oh, you're here"

"Do you love Raito from the bottom of your heart?" why does he have to lean over the arm of the couch to interrogate her?

"Of course I do!"

"Don't you also worship Kira? If you had to choose between the two, who would you pick?"

"Raito of course! No exceptions!"

I dodged the girl when she tried to latch onto my arm. "You're so mean!" she complained.

"Would you take the offer to work with Raito to catch Kira since you would choose him over Kira?"

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki? She shouldn't be involved with the investigation" I told the Detective. "Of course I would! Anything to help Raito!" she cheered. I sidestepped the woman so she couldn't latch onto me.

"To answer your question, Raito. Aiber, posing as Eraldo Coil, will tell the Yotsuba Group he discovered that Misa Amane might know who L is. He will also tell them that L brought her in for questioning because he thinks that Misa is the Second Kira"

"That part is true though" Misa interrupted. I continued avoiding her as I listened to L. Misa is _very_ persistent to latch onto me.

"If they hear this, they will ask Misa to meet with them to discuss their Advertising Campaign. In other words, they will use it as a guise to question her. This could work as a result of Matsuda's screw-up" he explained.

"And if Misa is killed in the process? Kira might be there" I asked the man. "Does that mean you're worried about me?" she screeched, lunging at me. I hopped over the table, making Misa land on the arm of the couch.

"Yes and no, someone who cares a lot about you threatened to kill my fiancé and/or family if you die as a result of this investigation. I intend to protect those close to me, with my life if I have to" I told her.

"I promise I won't say anything about L, even if they torture me" she was really determined for some reason. I just told her that I didn't completely care about her and she's determined?!

"I can vouch for that statement"

"I know you can, but that's not the point" I told them. "He may kill her once he forces her to reveal what she knows about you. That is what I am saying here" I said in annoyance.

"You must really love your fiancé"

I scowled at this. "He means everything to me, he's my best friend" I told the owlish man.

"I see, would you kill for him?"

I shook my head at this. "He doesn't want me to kill or die because of him, so no" I answered easily.

"So, we successfully catch Kira and Misa won't die. Which do you want to do?" L asked, looking at Misa.

"Catch Kira, I don't want to live in a world without Raito" Misa declared happily. "Yes, that would be very dark"**

I shook my head at his comment. "That's _hilarious_ Ryuzaki, my name wasn't chosen to be used as a pun" I said, sarcasm seeping out of me.

"We don't have much choice, we are running out of time. I have turned to Miss Amane because her bravery and devotion to you is infinite" I scoffed at this. He walked off before Misa asked if he meant that.

"I am so sorry for calling you a pervert" she apologized, hands folded in front of her, eyes shining. "You do understand how I feel, don't you?"

"Yes, Misa is irrefutably the perfect person for Raito" L answered her. Tightening my fist I grew angry. Does he really think that? Was it a mistake to leave him at Whammy House so many years ago? If he does remember me, will/can he still say that?

"You are such a sweetie!" Misa cheered. My blood boiled when I saw her kiss his cheek. "Why don't we all be friends? Is that okay with you, Ryuzaki?"

"Somehow, I gained yet another friend"

Why do I get so jealous when he says stuff like that? He sounds so happy about it, it shouldn't bother me this much. "Any friend of Raito's is a friend of mine, except Raiden. Let's all be friends together!" Misa pulled us into a dancing circle.

"Yay, fun" L deadpanned. I think he was trying to sound somewhat happy about it, in his own way, to not hurt her.

"Raito? The desserts are done"

I was so thankful Watari came in when he did. "Thank you," I thanked the man. Turning to Misa, I narrowed my eyes at her. "I need to go, don't follow me Misa" I warned. "Boo, I wanted to try your sweets" she pouted.

"Didn't you say sweets make you fat? I thought you were trying not to gain weight?"

"Not Raito's sweets!" she told L. I smirked at this.

"Well… I guess you gave Ryuzaki your cake for no reason then. I was the one that made it" I smirked, leaving the room.

Scene Change: Kitchen

"What did you make?" L asked when we entered the room.

"Strawberry Rhubarb Mousse Cakes, eight in total" I smiled as I unmolded the cakes. "That looks delicious" he complimented, licking his lips. It looked like his mouth was about to water. "And they're all for you" I smiled.

I started decorating the cakes. A single, bright red Strawberry in the middle of the Coral pink jelly. A sprig of mint right next to it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 5:15 on November 8, 2018**

 ***I am not as smart as most people when it comes to business or any stuff like that. So I have no idea if that is right. Sorry if it isn't.**

 ****I love this comment too much to change it**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you November 23, 2018.**


	21. Misa's Plan

**A/N: Greetings, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. My computer did not want to connect to the internet yesterday, I am so sorry. I also, apparently, did not want to write this whole week after I finished this chapter.**

 **I might not give another update till around January because I have two other fanfics to write for the anniversary of my Uncle and Cousin's deaths. I will also be in Florida, in places that do not have wi-fi, for two weeks which is why I won't update till around January.**

 **Review Answers:**

 ** _thejammysod- Your review made my day before 6 A.M. on Monday, thank you so much!_**

 **643 words**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, nor do I want to, the show would be terrible if I did.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Misa's Plan

Raito's POV

"Let's try again, from the top!"

Why do I have to be here for this? It's stupid for me to be.

"Is it true you once said you came to Tokyo to meet Kira?"

I covered my mouth to stop a laugh from bursting free at Misa's exaggerated reaction. That was over the top. "Please stop overreacting, Misa. It looks too cheesy, and fake" L commented.

"I thought that was really good" the girl pouted over the back of the couch.

"Just do it"

"Whatever you say oh so great director"

"If you don't start taking this seriously, I will kick you"

We told Mogi before he left to act normal since he may be her manager, but he is also her bodyguard. The reason we gave him if they ask why she needs one is 'crazy, stalker letters'.

Scene Change: Investigation Room

"I wonder if Misa-Misa is alright?"

Looking at the screen I noticed a completely different MO between the two Kiras. One killed Criminals who were immediately broadcasted regardless of circumstances. Ryuk would not have done that due to our Contract.

Why do I have a bad feeling? I don't know what Ryuk and Rem talked about when they went off when I was still in the Hospital.

 ** _DEATH NOTE_**

"Misa-Misa is really late"

I heard the door close behind me before I turned to see Mogi and Misa. "Hi!" my blood went cold when I saw the transparent numbers over Misa's head. She has her Death Note, or touched her Death Note.

"I'm exhausted"

I moved behind my chair so Misa wouldn't be able to sit on my lap.

"Raito!"

L: "How did it go?"

Mogi: "They agreed to have Misa as the new spokesperson for their new campaign"

L: "That's good news"

"I already gave them my cellphone number. Can you believe three out of seven already asked me about a private date?"

Many asked if she was serious. That's to be expected though. They're older men looking to spend some time with a _younger_ Model.

Misa suggested calling them to meet with them. That was her plan apparently. "Not happening, Misa" I told the happy girl. "B-But why? Everything has gone smoothly up until now though"

"I've already told you this. You'll be in danger if you go any further and you dying before it's time means my family or fiancé could get hurt or worse. I'm not risking that" I reminded the deluded girl. "Mogi will continue being your Manager/Bodyguard, but you are going to work only as a celebrity. Do NOT do anything else Misa"

"If that's what you want" she was too eerily calm when she agreed. L noticed it to apparently; He turned to look at her before she decided to head up to her floor. I went over to see what L was working on.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Not going to happen, ever" I answered the annoying girl. "I know you're just shy, so I won't take offense"

"There really isn't" L said when I heard the doors close. "I'm not! I have a fiancé" I told the owlish Detective. "No need to be serious either"

I growled lowly at this before sitting down. All of this is giving me a headache.

Time Skip: Next Night

"Alright Misa, I'm Kira. To prove it, I will stop killing Criminals for the time being. Once you are convinced I am really Kira, you'll marry me"

What is wrong with her?! "Based on what Higuchi said, he is Kira!" she sounded so happy about it to.

"Now we know who Kira is, and all those deaths that are worrying the Chief are going to stop to!"

What is wrong with you? We still need proof and quicker now since he will likely kill her, or worse, when she doesn't marry him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:04 P.M. on November 19, 2018.**

 **I do hope you like this story and chapter and will continue reading. See you sometime in January.**


End file.
